Street Fighter: World of Danger
by thevampire2010
Summary: Kairi is the chosen one to take down Bison, and she trains with Crimson Vampire and Chun-Li to learn more about her powers. Bison is out to attack the world with a little help from Vega to take Kairi down. Will Kairi be able to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter One

The word was out that there was unsuspected danger was taking place.

Crimes were happening, and police were going around stopping it before it had a chance to happen. Some of them succeeded, some of them stopped the evil doers before it was too late. The world was safe from harm before it happened, and so were the lives of a bunch of innocent people who were in harms way.

But there was one evil person who was still on the run that the cops knew was the ring leader of all the crimes that were taking place. He goes by the name of Bison. He was an evil phantom bus driver out to do evil no matter what it took. He would either go it on his own, or he would find another evil doer to commit his evil betting on his behalf so he wouldn't get captured by the cops or any hero who was out to stop him in order to protect the world.

The cops were on the search for him, and they weren't going to rest until they got him arrested and destroyed. A lot of people lost their lives because of him or his group of evil minions who also wanted revenge on the world for putting them behind bars. They'd managed to get out with help Bison himself whenever he needed their help to commit his crime for world destruction; it was the only way to keep him from getting caught by from anyone and being thrown behind bars. Sometimes when he commit the crime himself, he would quickly get away as soon as someone stopped him so they wouldn't get him.

It was one of his usual talents when it came to evil.

He would make sure that no one would see him take off so they wouldn't send be able to watch him and see where he was going or notice when he was gone.

Bison was in the middle of planning his next plan of attack. He thought it out and looked at each step of his plan that could possibly be tampered with and thought of what he could do to keep that from missing up. He thought he was going to need a little help if he didn't want that to happen, and he wanted to know what was going on so he could pick the perfect timing to start his plan. He thought of all the people he could ask for help, but it he didn't want to pick someone who kept getting defeated.

Then it hit him.

Bison decided to go for someone who, not only could help, but kept up with all of the updates of what was going on. He decided used his powers to go off to the town jail to find who he was looking for. He stayed invisible so no one would see him or knew that he was even there.

He made sure that the cost was clear, and he moved quickly. He came to a stop as soon as he found his jail ceil.

"Vega." Bison called out his name.

Vega looked up and saw Bison standing before him. "What are you doing here?" He asked Bison.

"I came to sneak you out of here; I'm in need of your help." Bison explained as he used his powers to get Vega out of the ceil and sneak him out of there.

As soon as they got out without anyone seeing them, the alarm went off inside that warns everyone that a prisoner has broken out. Bison and Vega rushed back to the hideout without anyone following them.

They got there and made sure no one figured them out.

"The cost is clear, so what's going on?" Vega asked him.

"I need to know what's going on so I could plan it around there." Bison explained.

"Nothing's changed, except there's supposedly a new superhero on the block. But she doesn't know it yet." Vega explained. "Word has it that she's going to take you down soon. She's a middle school, just so you know." He added.

"What's her name?" Bison asked. He wanted to find out who the girl was, and he wanted to take her down before she got to him.

"Her name is….Kairi Evens. She's the girl who is going to stand up to the plate in a matter of days." Vega pulled out a picture of a girl with white skin, dark brown eyes and black hair.

She wore a white t-shirt with a v-neck with a pair of blue jeans, white shoes and a black jeans jacket. "And I know where to find her."

Bison was all ears as Vega filled him in on all the information and the prophecy in which included Kairi.

"And she doesn't know any of this?" Bison asked.

"Not yet, but she's bound to find out from someone." Vega explained.

Bison thought he wasn't going to let this happen, and he planned to eliminate the girl as soon as possible before she had a chance to know anything. But he would need as much help as possible from Vega.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Two

It was Thursday afternoon. School was close to ending, and Kairi was hanging out in her last class of the day. She was sitting by herself like she usually did when everyone else was too busy in their own conversations and whatever else they were doing. Kairi, on the other hand was in the middle of writing to pass the time. She usually wrote songs, and it came naturally to her.

Kairi was wearing a black skirt with black leggings instead of jeans.

Whenever Kairi didn't have a class with her friends, Marci and Daniel, she would be stuck doing her own thing during her down time when the teacher for that class wasn't talking or when she completed her work.

"Kairi?" A familiar female voice called out to her.

Kairi looked up to see Tiffany Johnson standing right there on her right hand side with a snobby look on her face. Tiffany wasn't alone; she had her two friends, Jen Smith and Moss Ray, on each side of her.

Tiffany was wearing a jeans skirt with white leggings with a sleeveless blue shirt that had a v-neck to it; she had white skin, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Jen on the left wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a pair of shorts and flats; she had blue eyes, blond hair and white skin. Moss was on the right wearing a green short sleeves shirt with a mini skirt and flats; she had tanned skin, brownish blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey?" Kairi greeted them and went back to her writing.

"What 'cha writing, Kairi? Another song?" Tiffany made fun of her for being the honor student in the whole school.

Jen and Moss laughed like it was no one's business as Tiffany continued with the list of teasing and threats she had for Kairi.

"You always seem to have your nose in a book, you're such a dork." Tiffany went on with her snobby smile.

"Can I help you with something?" Kairi was annoyed and wanted them to go away and leave her alone.

"Nope." Jen responded.

"So why are you over here?" Kairi asked them with annoyance in her voice as she took her glasses off.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tiffany responded.

"Yeah, that's all." Moss added.

"You could help by going away if you're just going to get mad at me for having a heck of a lot better grades than you." Kairi responded. "It's not my fault if your grades are down the toilet in almost all of your classes while I'm keeping my grades up. Get over it." She told them off for the way they'd treated her.

"I thought she was mad because everyone thinks you're as cute as a button." Milo, a boy with brown skin, black hair and brown eyes wearing shorts, a white t-shirt and a red basketball jersey was sitting in the desk across from Kairi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tiffany demanded.

"It means she's cuter compared to you." Milo said with a smirk

Everyone laughed along with him. Kairi just smirked

"Oh, that's such talk coming from a brain who's parents have to put up with such a genus in the family." Tiffany responded back.

Jen and Moss laughed along with her.

"You leave my parents out of this." Kairi warned her.

Jen took Kairi's book from her and raised it high when she noticed Kairi trying to get it back from her.

"Jen, give me my book back." Kairi tried as hard as she could to get her book, but Jen wasn't giving up.

Jen pushed Kairi into the ground, and she was glad that Mrs. Thomas, the school principle, walked into the classroom just in time to see what had happened. Mrs. Thomas wore a white business suit that consisted up a short sleeves jacket with a green buttoned down shirt on the inside, and a white skirt. She had white skin, brown eyes and brownish blond hair. She was in her early thirties and had a twin daughter and son who went to the school as well.

Mrs. Thomas had another lady with her. The second lady had black skin, brownish hazel eyes and black hair. She was wearing a brown suit just like Mrs. Thomas.

"Ms. Johnson, Ms. Smith and Ms. Ray, that's quite enough." Mrs. Thomas said in a stern tone of voice. "Leave Ms. Evens alone this instant or I will make you stay back for detention after school. And I can assure you that you're parents won't be too proud of that knowing you have to retake Six Grade English in summer school; and yes, that applies to all three of you young ladies." She warned them.

Jen threw the book on the side of Kairi, and they walked away from her. They felt embarrass that word was out about them having to go to summer school.

Kairi got up, grabbed her book and sat down in her desk. She went back to writing and looked up when she saw Mrs. Thomas walking over to Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright's the English teacher for all grade levels in middle school.

Mr. Wright had white skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing khaki pants, a white button down shirt with short sleeves and sneakers.

Kairi looked back down at her book instead of worrying about their conversation.

Mr. Wright walked over to Kairi's desk to talk to her privately instead of speaking to get her attention in front of the whole class. "Kairi, Mrs. Thomas wants to speak to you outside in the hallway. And bring you book bag and supplies too." Mr. Wright said to her.

Kairi packed her book bag, put it over her shoulder and went over to speak to Mrs. Thomas outside. The other lady went with them as well, so she assumed that she might be from the local high school and wanted to meet with her first hand before she prepared for high school.

"Kairi, this is Mrs. Daniels from social services. She was sent by the local police; they called her ten minutes ago." Mrs. Thomas explained to Kairi.

"The police? Am I in trouble for something?" Kairi asked unsure of exactly what was going on.

"No, sweetie, it's about your parents." Mrs. Daniels began to explain to her.

"My parents?" Kairi had a feeling that it was something horrible that went on. The thought of what could've happened that the police got involved ran through her mind.

"They were in a fire at the store, and they didn't make it." Mrs. Daniels continued on. "The ambulance rushed over to where their car was, and they tried to save them while taking them to the hospital, but, it was too."

Tears started to fill Kairi's eyes knowing she'd lost her parents in a car fire. It was a time she wished Marci or Daniel with her, and she was glad to see them walking in the hallway in her direction. Marci Brighten had brown skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with heels. Daniel Mars had white skin, black hair with a little bit of blue in it from his hair spray and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeves green shirt and sneakers.

When they saw Kairi they knew right then that something was wrong, so they both made their way over to her.

"Is everything alright?" Marci asked Kairi.

"Go back to class; she'll talk to you later." Mrs. Thomas said to them as an order.

As they walked away Daniel looked back at her in hopes that she would be alright. He was worried about her. Marci promised to call her later to make sure she was okay and find out what was going on.

Kairi started to wonder if she where she was going now that her parents were gone forever. She wished that they were still, and it was just a nightmare so she could wake up from it; but she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Let's go back to my office so we won't attract anymore wonderers in the hallway here." Mrs. Thomas thought it would be best to have the conversation in private. The last thing she wanted for someone to try to use it against Kairi when it was news to her.

Mrs. Thomas led the way to her office. They stopped at a brown door that had her name on it and principle underneath it. She opened the door to a room that was covered in white walls, green window frames, blue carpeting and a dark brown desk; she led them in and motioned for them to have a seat as she closed the door behind them.

Mrs. Thomas sat in her desk to discuss the matter of Kairi being an orphan further and pulled up Kairi's file. She looked over it as if she was looking for something that she could find.

"It doesn't state if she has any family here that could take her in." Mrs. Thomas's heart went out to Kairi for having to deal with this. "Is there any family members that live in this area that you could think, Kairi?" She asked her.

"No, it was only my parents and I who lived here." Kairi dried her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"Is there anything you can do?" Mrs. Thomas asked Mrs. Daniels.

"I could place her in an orphan house that's only a couple blocks down from here. I should be able to get her in." Mrs. Daniels answered. "The cops already packed her bags with all of her things they found in her in room, plus pictures of her parents, so she won't have to worry about it later. I have the suitcases in my van right now. I already spoke with the lady who runs the place, and she said she's going to let Kairi continue to come to this school since she's almost done with her six grade year, and the rest of the girls are still in their school as well; and some of the girls are actually homed schooled because they went there when they were younger."

"What's the time frame for her to stay there?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"It's until she gets adopted, or until she turns eighteen-depending on what happens during that time frame." Mrs. Daniels explained to her. "She's still going to be able to be with her friends and everything, so nothing's going to change that. I already arranged it, it is already taken care of; and the chances of her getting adopted are extremely high. But if you find some family members of hers she could live with them as well-and they're more than welcome to adopt her."

"Well, that will just have to do." Mrs. Thomas said. "Chun-Li will be waiting out in front of the building for us when we get there."

"I'll take her over there as soon as school lets out." Mrs. Daniels said.

The school bell rung for school to end for spring break. Mrs. Daniels took Kairi to her green van in front of the school. Marci and Daniel walked up to Kairi as soon as they saw her.

"Kairi, what happened?" Daniel asked her.

Explained what happened while she waited for Mrs. Daniels to get the paperwork signed by Mrs. Thomas.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Marci felt bad for her.

"Anything we can do to help?" Daniel asked.

Kairi shook her head as tears formed in her eyes again. She dried them away and it kept coming back.

Mrs. Daniels walked over to her and saw Marci and Daniel.

"These must be your friends we saw earlier." Mrs. Daniels said with a smile.

"We heard what happened." Daniel said.

"Oh, she'll be alright." Mrs. Daniels assured her.

Kairi only hoped that it would work out and everything would be alright for her in the end. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to deal with any of it before it's actually over.

Marci pulled Kairi into a quick hug and wished her the best.

"We'll call you later." Daniel promised Kairi as he pulled her into a long hug that lasted longer than a minute before they pulled apart.

"Alright, Kairi lets get you to that orphan house as soon as possible so we can get you situated." Mrs. Daniels opened the passenger door and closed it as soon as Kairi was in and seat belted.

Mrs. Daniels walked to the driver's side, got in and closed the door. She started up the van and drove off for the orphan house.

"I'm not even going to pretend I didn't see that." Marci said to Daniel with a huge smirk as soon as the green van was out of their eye sight.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You're not for her; I can see it all over your face." Marci said with a smirk. "You better not say you're not, I know when you're lying." She added.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked her.

"Girls know this stuff." Marci explained. "I'm pretty sure Kairi knows you fell for her too, so you better not mess up anything if she feels the same way. Which I'm sure she does." She walked off to her parents' car.

Daniel walked off in the opposite direction.

_**SF**_

Kairi was on her way to the orphan home from school for spring break. She spent a lot of time thinking about her parents and wished that they could be here to save her and take her back home.

Kairi pulled out her cell phone to check the time, and she was surprised she'd got so many different text messages. Her phone bill was paid for and didn't need to be for the next few years-until sometime after she gradated highs school that is.

She saw that her two pink suitcases were back there in the back seat and knew it was filled with all of her belongings. She could tell that they were all there without even having to open it; she was able to see through the bag with heat ray vision. She thought it was kind of weird, so she kept it to herself instead of telling other people just in case they didn't believe her. Even though she could prove them wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Three

Mrs. Daniels pulled up front of the orphan house. She parked the van and opened for her and Kairi to get out and walk to the building.

She handed Kairi one of her suitcases while she carried the other suitcase for her.

"Chun-Li should be here." Mrs. Daniel's took Kairi's hand and led her to the front door as soon as she spotted Chun-Li standing on the door step.

Kairi stopped right before she got onto the first step. She felt a little fearful of not knowing to expect when she walked inside. Mrs. Daniels noticed that look in her face.

"Kairi, I promise you everything's going to be fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Mrs. Daniel assured her.

Kairi nodded.

They continued walking up the steps and Mrs. Daniels rung the door bell.

"This is Kairi?" Chun-Li asked.

Mrs. Daniels nodded with a smile.

"Where was she when you picked her up?" Chun-Li asked.

"She was in her final class at school, and they're out for spring break as of today." Mrs. Daniels answered. "I made sure everything situated before we left, and I got to speak with the principle of the school."

"Oh, good." Chun-Li said with a smile as she looked at Kairi.

Kairi's stomach started to fill with fear of how the children were being treated and if they were okay. She saw every movie that explained boy sides of children living with at an orphan house being run by an evil person. That's the part that scared her the most with each passing minute.

Chun-Li moved Kairi's hair out of her eyes so it wouldn't mess up her glasses and get in her eyes. Kairi thought that Chun-Li was searching her for something judged on the way she was looking at her. She even separated Kairi's bangs and looked as if she spotted something on her forehead.

The door opened, and it was Ms. Pears. She had white skin, grey hair and darkish brown eyes. She was wearing a grey suit that consisted grey dress pants with a grey shirt, a grey jacket and heels. She looked Kairi up and down as if she tried to get a good look at her.

"Ms. Pears, this is Kairi Evens, the girls we spoke to you about over the phone." Mrs. Daniels explained to her.

"Oh yes, come in." Ms. Pears closed the door behind them after they walked into the foyer of the house. "I assure you I have problems with taking her in, and I'll be sure to see that the other children make her feel right at home. She'll still go to school like we've talked about, and I won't let anything get in the way of that."

Kairi had a feeling she was hiding something behind that voice of hers. There was something that seemed off to her.

"Here's Kairi's paper work along with her monthly care and spending money. I've also made sure she had her things with her." Mrs. Daniels handed the folder to Ms. Pears. "We've also got the papers signed from Mrs. Thomas, and we've got the approval papers stating that Chun-Li and I are allowed to stop by and check on her while she's here." She noted. "It also states that Chun-Li's allowed to take Kairi out for the day to talk to her, so that shouldn't be an issue. It also states that for-" The older was taken from her before she could finish her sentence. "Mya; they also refer to her as Crimson Viper. I wanted to you to know that." She added anyway.

"Good, glad to know." Ms. Pears said to them. "I'll introduced Kairi to the girls as soon as they're all together. Some of them should be back home from school right now." She added with a smile that gave Kairi the chills.

Ms. Pears walked into her office and placed the papers in her filing cabinet so that it wouldn't get lost.

"We'll be back to check on you to make sure you're settled in here. Okay?" Chun-Li said to Kairi with a smile.

Kairi nodded.

Chun-Li and Mrs. Daniels left as soon as Ms. Pears returned to assure them that it would be fine and she would take care of Kairi from there. As soon as the door closed, it wasn't long before Kairi started to get that feeling that something about the place seemed really off. Really, really off.

Ms. Pears looked down at her again and examined her face. Kairi didn't like what she was thinking when she did that.

"Well, I guess I should fill you in on some of the things around here, Kairi Evens, so you'll be caught up and in the know." Ms. Pears said in a tone of voice that seemed so much harsher. "The boys and girls sleep in separate rooms in the attics upstairs, and all of the children are expect to clean the whole house while I tend to business around here. If I catch you or anyone slacking off, we have consequences for that." She said with her tone of voice getting harsher with each word. "I also don't allow any kind of fun, or any of the kids sneaking into each others rooms. Are we good on that?" She asked.

Kairi nodded with fear.

"You sit there until I get someone to mentor you for the day." Ms. Pear made poor Kairi sit down in a chair next to her suitcases in the foyer. "Daniel and Briana?" She went upstairs to search for them.

Kairi wondered if it was Daniel as in her friend Daniel from school. And then she heard Briana's name, and that was Daniel's fourteen-year-old sister. She wondered if they were here too, even though she knew they were orphans.

Daniel walked downstairs, and Briana was with him. Kairi's eyes widen when she that it _was_ Daniel and Briana. Briana had white skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a white t-shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck. Their eyes widen when they saw Kairi sitting there with her suitcases.

"Kairi?" Daniel said her name out loud.

"Good, you two already know each other." Ms. Pears walked between them. "I'm going to need you to show around here and introduce her to everyone. I've already filled her in on the rules, but remind her if she forgets any of them." She said in a harsh tone of voice as she walked into her office and closed the door behind her.

"Come on, we'll give you a tour." Daniel took Kairi's hand and helped her from the chair. "If I'd known you were going to end up here I would've stopped them. Remind me to explain why later." He said in a whisper.

Kairi nodded.

Briana introduced Kairi to three girls name Addie, Miley and Shane who were in high school. She also met seven boys, some from high school and some from her school; Nick, Josh and Adam were from high school, and Justin, Parker and Austin were all from middle school.

There were three more girls who went to middle school; twins, Lilly and Lindsay, and Christy. Christy had white skin, black hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a purple t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Lilly and Lindsay both had white skin, blond hair, but two different eye colors; Lilly's was green, and Lindsay was blue. They both wore dresses and a pair of leggings with heels; Lilly's was pink and Lindsay was red.

They showed her around the place and carried her suitcases for her. She took note of where everything was as the tour went on.

Then they stopped off at the girls' room in the attic.

"The boys' room is the one with the blue door, and the girls' room is the one that's got the pink door. But of course you could've figured that out on your own anyway when you saw it." Briana explained to her.

Daniel opened the door for the girls and they walked inside. He took Kairi's pink suitcases in there so he could place them by Kairi's assigned bed.

"The room is divided into each of our areas and separated by the walls so none of our things gets mixed up with the others." Briana explained to her. "It also keeps the fight down to a minimum in here."

"It gets crazy." Daniel added as they walked over to Kairi's bed. "I'll let Briana be the first to tell you." He placed Kairi's bags down on the side of her bed.

"I'll let you get settled in." Briana walked out of the room.

Daniel handed Kairi a piece of paper. Kairi opened to read it and found that it was describing Ms. Pears as the lady from _Annie_ who ran the orphan house in New York City until Annie got adopted.

"I got a good sense of that when I came in here." Kairi assured him. "I noticed she was acting kind of strange."

"Oh, good." Daniel commented. He was glad that Kairi was able to pick up on the whole thing when came in.

"So what do you do in order to avoid it?" Kairi asked him.

"Just stay on her good side and she won't be so bad." Daniel offered her advice to stay out of trouble. "And starts from the time you wake up until bedtime around here. We have to be up at seven in the morning, and in bed at night; that's lights out for us."

"What does she do for punishment?" Kairi asked with fear in her voice.

Before Daniel could say anything Ms. Pears walked into the room. She walked to them and grabbed them by their arms to take them downstairs with everyone else. Just as they got into the foyer where everyone else was walking around and cleaning, she started giving them orders.

"Daniel, you clean the steps while Kairi mops the floors." Ms. Pears said.

They remained quiet and did as they were told.

"Briana's got a club meeting, and I'm going on a very important errant run. Daniel and Kairi, you two are in charge of everything around here. I expect this place to be clean by the time I get back or I will put you all in the cellar." Ms. Pears grabbed her purse and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Kairi waited until Ms. Pears was completely gone before she said anything so she wouldn't be able to hear it.

"So this is what it's like around here?" Kairi finally asked.

"Pretty much." Daniel continued cleaning the stairs.

"She's always putting us in the cellar when something goes wrong." Addie made a comment about that. She had white skin, blue eyes and blond hair; she was wearing a red dress with flats.

"I know, she's always living us down there all night without dinner and we're not able to do anything about it." Miley had green eyes, organ hair and white skin. She wore a green dress with flats.

Shane had black skin, black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue dress to match her heels.

They continued cleaning without another word being said. It was the most horrible thing in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Four

At the local police station, Crimson Viper and Chun-Li were in the office to talk to the chief-of-police, Andrew. Chun-Li didn't like Crimson Viper and never bothered to explain why she disliked her. Crimson Viper disliked Chun-Li because of that and didn't feel like making a big deal about it, so she just decided to put her difference aside during work and deal with it. Chun-Li did that sometimes, not so much.

Chun-Li looked at her with discuss and anger in her eyes.

"Do I even want to know why you're in here?" Chun-Li asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"Probably for the same reason as you." Crimson Viper responded without being a smart mouth when it was just a yes or no question.

Chun-Li didn't say anything because she knew Crimson wasn't trying to start any arguments with her.

Adam walked into the office with and sat in his desk across from them. He was in his police uniform. He had white skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Ryu walked right behind him and sat down between Chun-Li and Crimson Viper. He didn't want something to happen and a fight broke out between them.

"Anything new?" Ryu hoped that would knock down the tension between them in the room a little, but it didn't work.

Chun-Li just got even more upset with Crimson Viper, but Ryu calmed her down so she wouldn't do anything she would regret later. Crimson Viper just ignored Chun-Li's antics and focused on her business.

"Relax, she hasn't said anything to you." Ryu said to Chun-Li.

Chun-Li didn't say anything to him after that.

"Alright, I've called all three of you in here because a villain somehow broke out. It happened a couple nights ago at the jail house up the street." Andrew began to speak to them. "If I'm not mistaking, it's Vega. There's a warrant out for his arrest to bring him in and place him back behind bars."

"How could they have gotten out when the security system there is high? It's hard for anyone to get out." Crimson Viper wondered.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out; they sent the video to be check out." Andrew continued to explain. "He was chained up and everything, so there's no way he'd managed to get out of there on his own." He pointed out.

Andrew played the tape for them to watch that was centered around his block. The four of them looked at the video and watched for anything weird to see if they could pick up on any clues as to how he got out, or who got him out. They noticed that he went ghost and got out of his ceil, and they were able to put the clues together right then and there. It didn't take long for them to figure it out on their own.

"Bison was there." Crimson Viper pointed out in shock.

Chun-Li wanted to find him and give him a piece of her mind as well as take him down.

"I thought so." Andrew took note of that on a piece of paper and stopped the tape. "I've also pulled up this information about a prophecy involving him and a middle school girl saying that she would take him down when she realizes she's the chosen one for that mission." He handed them a hardcopy of the prophecy for them to look at.

The three of them looked at it and read it carefully.

"So we're going to have to find her and tell her about this?" Ryu asked Andrew.

"Yes, before he takes her down. And I have doubt he's going to use Vega for help if he needed him." Andrew answered.

"Does anyone want to explain how we're going to find the girls in the prophecy? I don't even see her name in here." Chun-Li asked.

Crimson Viper pointed Chun-Li to the name, and Chun-Li looked at it. They were both surprised to learn who the girls was.

"That's Kairi Evens, we're just helping her today." Crimson Viper pointed out. "I know where she is."

"Same here." Chun-Li said in a smart mouth tone.

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes and went back to her job. She was prepared for the task.

"Chun-Li and Ryu, I'll assign you two on watch for Bison or Vega while Crimson Viper looks for Kairi and tells her what's going on." Andrew explained the plan to them. "And that's an order."

They were okay with that, including Chun-Li, as long as it kept Crimson Viper as far away from her as possible.

"That will start tomorrow, you're free to go." Andrew said to them. "Oh, Crimson Viper, I want you to stop by the orphan house tomorrow and meet Kairi them."

Crimson Viper nodded.

Crimson Viper, Chun-Li and Ryu walked out of the office and went to pack up all their things before going home. Chun-Li stopped by Crimson Viper's station prepared to glare at her until she saw a picture of her and a little girl. Ryu stopped by to make sure the girls didn't get into it regardless of who started it this time. He was relieved when he saw Chun-Li looking at the picture on Crimson Viper's desk and noticed the little girl.

She had white skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow and pink long sleeves shirt with a skirt, shocks and sneakers. She was smiling like any happy little kid should.

"Who's that?" Chu-Li asked her.

"That's my daughter, Lauren." Crimson Viper answered as she prepared to leave.

Ryu was able to see that Chun-Li was going to think of some smart remark in her head so he stepped in.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Ryu said.

"Yeah, she's six-years-old." Crimson Viper left her station and went out to her car before they said another word to her.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't even go there." Ryu said to Chun-Li.

"I would like to meet her daughter." Chun-Li walked out to her car.

Ryu rolled his eyes and followed. He hoped that Chun-Li and Crimson Viper were able to find a way to get along permanently instead of just for the sake of the missions the two of them get assigned to. He wished that there was a way that he could figure out what the problem was so he could fix it before it got out of hand.

_**SF**_

Crimson got in her yellow car in the parking lot. She started the engine and drove off; she kept her eyes on the road the entire time as she drove home. She didn't let any of Chun-Li's antics to get to her or spend another minute thinking about it; all she wanted to do was go home and spend time with her little girl.

Crimson pulled up in the garage of her house and parked her car in there. She cut off the engine and took off her sunglasses, got out of the car and locked it before walking into her house. She unlocked the door to her house and walked inside; she closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy, mommy." Lauren walked into the living room with a smile and rushed over to Crimson Viper.

Crimson Viper opened her arms to hug her daughter as she climbed onto her lap.

"Well, what do we have here? It looks like a baby girl. I don't remember a baby girl being this big." Crimson Viper hugged her little girl.

Lauren hugged her back.

Just then, Cammy walked into the room. "I got a call from your mom to come so I could help. Something came up with a friend of hers and she wasn't able to take Lauren." She explained to Crimson Viper. "She said she was going to make an attempt come back here as soon as possible."

"It's alright, I'll take it from here." Crimson Viper responded.

Cammy left and closed the door behind her as she walked out of the house. "Don't be afraid to call if you need anything." She said to them.

Crimson continued to bond with her daughter and was glad to have her home for a whole week from school for spring break. She cherished every minute she spent with her Lauren as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Five

It was nighttime. The moon was out and surrounded by stars above.

Kairi was in her pajamas that consisted of a black short sleeves t-shirt and her red pajama pants. She sat on her bed and started writing in her book since the other girls were in the middle of getting ready for bed. She didn't want to rush them since they didn't have to be in bed until a certain time anyway.

A couple of the girls were fighting over something, but another girl broke it up so it wouldn't escalate.

"What are you writing over there, Kairi?" Briana walked over wearing a red night gown and red slippers.

Daniel walked in wearing a blue short sleeves t-shirt and white pajama pants with white slippers.

"Songs." Kairi answered without looking up.

"Daniel said that's all you do." Briana said with a smile.

"I didn't exactly say that." Daniel said in his defense.

Kairi smiled at him.

Briana sat on the edge of Kairi's bed and noticed a necklace hanging from Kairi's neck. It was a golden locket with a picture her and her parents when she was a baby; they had that picture taken when they brought her home from the hospital. They had her name engraved on it, and she never took it off.

"Did your parents have that made for you?" Briana asked her.

"Yeah, they kept it for me from the day I was born; they didn't give it to me until my seventh birthday." Kairi placed a hand over the necklace.

"Don't let anyone else see it, or they'll try to steal it or maybe even tell Ms. Pears about it." Briana said.

Kairi placed the necklace inside her shirt. She placed her book and pencil into her book bag under bed so she Ms. Pears wouldn't see that either and take it away. She knew Ms. Pears had a rule about things like that.

"Tell me what?" Ms. Pears asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Briana responded in order to protect Kairi and her necklace so that Ms. Pears wouldn't take it away.

"Girls, time for bed, and I don't want any trouble." Ms. Pears dropped it and went back to business. "Daniel, your room this instant. And I want the boys fast asleep before I get in there."

Daniel rushed off to boys' room in the attic.

Ms. Pears looked around the room and saw that Lilly had a flower picture frame. It held a picture of her and her parents from when was only six-years-old, and she caught Lilly hiding it under her pillow.

"What did I say about things like that in this house? I thought I made that clear to all of you." Ms. Pears walked over to Lilly and snatched the picture from Lilly.

"That's mine." Lilly responded with sadness.

Ms. Pears turned off the light, closed the door and left the room. The girls went to bed for the night.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back." Briana assured her.

Lilly started crying for the lost of the picture of her and her parents. She wished it didn't happen and she still hand it in her hands.

"Alright, lay down, it's lights out." Briana said to Kairi in a sweet, caring, loving, motherly voice.

Kairi laid down on her pillow.

Briana tucked Kairi into bed for the night and went to bed for the rest of the night so that Ms. Pears wouldn't think that anyone was still up. Kairi turned over to look out of the window to see that the moon was still out. Her phone went off on vibrate when Daniel sent her a goodnight text, and she responded telling him goodnight as well.

Kairi fell asleep as soon as she put her cell phone back into her book bag so that it wouldn't get taken from her when she was asleep. It was the only thing she was able to do after the day she had in the orphan house after losing her parents in just one day.

_**SF**_

Kairi was walking home from school like she always did with Daniel and Marci to bond and make their friendship stronger. They were laughing it up and enjoying their time together. They talked about all the exciting things that were yet to come during the rest of the school year.

Milo was also with them since they decided to let him tag along. They sometimes included Milo in lot of their events whenever he was able to join them for anything, and it turned out he did a majority of the time.

They turned on the street to Kairi's house and continued walking. The family store was right behind the house.

"Kairi." Kairi heard her father call her name.

Kairi saw her parents standing out on the front porch and promised Daniel, Marci and Milo she would meet up with them later. Kairi walked up to her parents with a smile on her face, and they smile back at her. Both of her parents had white skin, black hair and light brown eyes. Her dad was wearing jeans, a white button down shirt with short sleeves and sneakers. Her mom was wearing a green sundress with heels and white stockings.

Kairi's mom had her arms wide open to greet her.

Kairi continued rushing up to them with a smile and her arms wide open in order to greet them with a hug. They called her name in unison as she got closer with each step she took.

"Kairi." Her parents continued to call her.

"Mom, Dad." Kairi started running up to them.

But something happened that caused Kairi to stop in her tracks.

A fire broke out around the store, and Kairi's eyes felled with fear for her parents. "Mom, Dad, there's a fire in the store. You have to get way from there." She called out to them loud enough for them to hear her.

Her parents didn't move away, and the fire spread to the house.

"Mom, Dad." Kairi called out to them again in hopes that she could find a way to get them away from the house before it was too late.

Her parents still didn't move away as the fire continued to spread and caught onto the house. It wasn't long before they turned around and saw the fire starting behind them, and they tried to move. But their feet were stuck to the house.

Kairi rushed over to see if she could help them and get them away from there. Her parents were calling to her for help.

But it was too late. The fire spread through the house and around her parents with such fuel that it was going to take a lot of water to put it out if she was even able to find a place that had water. Kairi tried to get her parents away from, but the fire caught them and started burning everything.

Kairi saw that her parents had vanished in the fire. She didn't see them anywhere, and she assumed the worse; she knew they were gone from this Earth. She rushed into the house and looked around to see the damage the fire had caused, other than taking both of her parents alive. She saw that everything was destroyed, and her family photos were still up and free of fire.

She heard the sound of her parents' voices calling her name. She thought they were gone. She went through the house to look for them and find out where they were, but she wasn't able to find them as she got closer to the sound of their voices.

_**SF**_

Kairi woke up the next morning. She was in a panic after seeing her parents taken by the fire before her very eyes.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Briana sitting down on the edge of her bed. She was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, which made it clear that she was up early and got cleaned up.

Kairi also noticed that they were the only two girls left in the room since the rest of them seemed to be somewhere else in the orphan house.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Briana asked her. "It's time to get cleaned up and ready for breakfast before we have to do our choirs assigned by Ms. Pears." She explained.

"I just had a nightmare." Kairi responded as she tried to fight back the tears from her eyes. She explained to Briana what the nightmare was about, and she stopped herself when she felt that she was going to cry.

Tears fill from Kairi's eyes and rolled down her face.

Daniel walked in and was all cleaned up and ready to start the day as well.

"Kairi, are you okay? I heard you scream." Daniel asked out of concern. He closed the door behind him.

"She's fine, it was just a nightmare." Briana answered.

Daniel walked over to Kairi and pulled her into a hug. He assured her that she was going to be okay and dried the tears from her eyes.

The door to the attic opened, and it was Ms. Pears. She walked into the room with an angry look on her face.

"What is going on in here? And what's with the crocodile tears, Kairi?" Ms. Pears asked in a uncaring tone of voice. "You're suppose to be up getting ready with the rest of the kids. Briana, you know this."

"Kairi had a nightmare, and-" Briana was cut off when Ms. Pears started speaking.

"That's no excuse, young lady, and you know it." Ms. Pears went on. "Daniel, you know boys aren't allowed in the girls' room, ever." She turned her attention to him.

"I just heard Kairi scream and came to check on her." Daniel explained himself.

"I don't care; I want you back in the boys' room and lead them downstairs into the dinning room area in thirty minutes from now. Let's go before I put you down there in the basement for the night without any meals." Ms. Pears said as an order.

She removed Daniel from the room before he could say anything. Ms. Pears stood by the door and watched as Daniel walked back into the boys' attic.

"And as for you, Kairi, I want you up and ready to go within thirty minutes." Ms. Pears said to her as an order. "And I want you to lead the girls downstairs into the dinning room. Briana, go help the chief prepare our breakfast." She waited for Briana to walk out of the room and for Kairi to get out of bed before she left the attic herself.

As soon as they were out of the room, Ms. Pears went downstairs to her office and took care of business before breakfast.

Kairi walked out of the room and stood in the doorway after getting ready; she had her hair combed, teeth brushed, face washed and a change of clothes. She was waiting for the rest of the girls to finish getting ready so they could take them downstairs. She looked up to see Daniel waiting for the boys as well.

"Feeling any better?" Daniel asked.

Kairi nodded. "A little." She said.

"I'm here for you if you ever need to talk to someone." Daniel promised her that.

Kairi was glad to hear that.

"So we only have thirty minutes to get ready when we wake up?" Kairi asked him, changing the subject.

Daniel nodded. "She wants everyone downstairs for breakfast by seven-thirty." He explained to her. "She wants to make sure we get started on our choirs by eight o'clock in the morning. She makes us do choirs all day, so thank goodness for study hall hours when we're at school."

"Oh." Kairi wondered how everyone in the house managed to live like this. "So I guess we don't have much time for homework and studies with so much going on around here." She pointed out.

"No kidding." Daniel said in agreement.

Kairi looked at the other girls in the room as they fixed their hair for the day. She thought that they were miserable living like this for so long.

"Has anyone gotten adopted yet?" Kairi asked Daniel out of curiosity.

"Yeah, half the time." Daniel explained to her. "Either when parents come here to seek a child to adopt or they would come when we had a big adoption day once a month. But it's always successful then."

As soon as everyone was done getting ready they were ready to go downstairs into the dinning room. Kairi and Daniel did their part by leading downstairs as told.

When they got into the dinning room, they stood in front of the door and waited to be let inside. Daniel explained to Kairi that it was the only way to keep some of the little kids from sneaking in there and messing up the room.

"She usually makes Briana open the door to let us inside, and this is also the time when she gives us our choirs of the day." Daniel explained to Kairi. "She assigns a lot of choirs to everyone, but she has it typed on a piece if paper with our names on it so that we won't forget anything."

"What happens if someone forgets?" Kairi asked.

"She puts them in the basement and leaves them their." Addie answered. "I've had my fair share of that."

"Really?" Kairi thought that was the punishment for everything.

"Rumor has it that she once left someone down there for an entire week over their choirs, and more." Miley began to say. "She also turns up the fire down there to scare the child that's down there."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, and some people say that they hear scary noises when they're there in the middle of the night." Addie added.

Kairi started to feel a little scared just by hearing that.

"Don't listen to them, Kairi; they're just trying to scare you." Daniel gave the both of them a stern look for saying that to Kairi.

Kairi was praying for a group of people to come in and adopt them right now and save them from the danger that was yet to come.

Ms. Pears showed up behind them with Briana by her side. "Everyone, I want you in lines of twos: girls on my right, and boys on my left." She said as an order.

Briana walked over to join them in the girls' line.

When everyone was in line Ms. Pears did a head count to make sure they were all there and accounted for. She walked and made her way to the entrance of the kitchen and pulled out her key after making sure everyone was present. She unlocked the kitchen door and allowed for everyone to walk inside in two straight lines and take their seats, and she sat at the head of the table which was her usual spot. She had the girls sitting on her right and the boys sitting on her left.

"I expect silence while eating, as everyone already knows. I'm watching, and I am listening." Ms. Pears warned them while informing Kairi of the rules at the table. "I have no reservations on holding back if I have to remind anyone of the consequences if any of the rules are broken."

Kairi was afraid to find out what would happen if someone started talking, even if it wasn't anything as serious as being sent into the basement.

A female chief wearing a white chief outfit with short sleeves, black jeans pants, a pair of white sneakers and a white hat. The female chief had white skin, hazel green eyes, light brown hair and white painted fingers nails. Another female chief walked in wearing the exact same outfit had brown skin, black hair and green eyes. She had green polish on her finger nails.

"Kairi, this is Hazel and Renee, they're our chiefs. Hazel and Renee, this is Kairi, our newest orphan here." Ms. Pears introduced them to each other.

Hazel was the lady with the white finger nail polish, Renee was the lady with the green finger polish. They served everyone their breakfast, and they ate silently like they were told.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Ms. Pears handed each of children the list of choirs she assigned for them. She had it laminated so it wouldn't get ruined during their choir time.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	6. Chapter 6

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Six

It was nine-fifteen in the morning.

Crimson Viper was driving to the police office after dropping Lauren at her local elementary school on her way to work. She to pulled up in the parking lot of the building, parked her car, got out and locked it while walking to the building to hear the instructions on their mission. She made sure she had her phone with her just in case Lauren called her and it was an emergency.

Crimson Viper walked inside and saw Chun-Li and Ryu waiting outside Andrew's office to be let inside.

Chun-Li looked up to see her. "You again?" She said in a annoyed tone of voice.

Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before Chun-Li had a chance to do something stupid.

Crimson just ignored her and waited along with them.

"I can't believe that the S.I.N agreed to work with us and help us with track down Bison. And I can't believe that they sent her to work with us." Chun-Li said to Ryu. "She has a child to take care of and she's doing this stuff."

"Chun-Li, it's just-" Ryu was cut off before he finished speaking.

"If you needed to make sure your child was safe, you would do the same thing I'm doing to provide a good life for her." Crimson Viper responded to Chun-Li's comment.

"Whatever, you think you're some kind of S.I.N superstar." Chun-Li responded in a annoyed tone of voice.

"I didn't say anything about your hair style, did I?" Crimson Viper responded in a annoyed tone of voice.

Chun-Li was about to say something until Andrew opened the door to his office to let them inside. He closed the door as soon as they were wall inside so no one would hear their conversation.

"Nothing's changed since yesterday when we last talked, and everyone's got their assignment." Andrew began to say. "Chun-Li and Ryu, here are the areas of where to find Bison and Vega. Crimson, here's the address of the orphan house where Kairi's staying. I also got a picture of it. The lady's name is Ms. Pears, she'll let you in to see Kairi as soon as you get there. Your name is on the paper to see her." He handed each of them the paper with the information that they would need. "I also want you to keep a look for Bison and Vega while you're there."

"Will do." Crimson's intentions were set on making sure that Kairi was safe at all times.

"I've searched these places before, so I don't mind going for round two." Chun-Li said.

"Alright, you're all clear on what to do here?" Andrew asked them.

Everyone was going to stick to the plan.

"Alright, get started." Andrew released them to go on their mission.

They left the office and prepared to take off for their missions.

"Before I forget, here's a picture of Kairi." Chun-Li handed Crimson a picture of Kairi. It was the same picture she got from the folder. "I made a copy of it last night when I left. You might not be able to get in there for another hour, that's when Ms. Pears set up visiting hours for the people who brought the children there to check on them if they were not adopted yet."

Chun-Li walked off with Ryu before Crimson was able to say anything to her.

Ryu was glad there was no exchange of disrespectful comebacks between them or any threats being made.

Crimson ignored it and just went on about her business.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper got into her car and drove off to search for the orphan house where she could find Kairi. She used the address and picture to help her find it before something happened to Kairi.

She found the house and parked across the street so Ms. Pears wouldn't see it and know she was there before she had a chance to search for Kairi. She looked at the orphan house to get a good look at the surroundings to check for any signs of danger.

Crimson's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and to find that it was Charlie on his cell phone. She thought that he might be calling her just to check in on her and Lauren since he no longer works for the S.I.N.

"Hello?" She answered it without hesitation.

"I got word from the station that you're on the mission, Mya." Charlie said.

"I am, and you're interrupting me." Crimson responded with annoyance. "Is there a particular reason you're calling?" She asked in hopes she could just hang up the phone on him.

"I called to check on your little angel." Charlie answered.

"She's doing fine, considering that she has a good life." Crimson Viper responded back. "And I think you mean _our_ little angel." She reminded Charlie that he was Laruen's dad. "And why did you even take off and didn't bother to contact us sooner?" She asked.

Charlie didn't answer her.

Crimson Viper looked up and she saw someone leaping from the trees.

"I got to go." She hung up on Charlie before he could say anything else to her and placed her phone into her pocket.

Crimson Viper got out of her car, locked it and went to check see who was leaping towards the orphan house. She stayed hidden so she wouldn't get caught by whoever flew by across the street to the house. Crimson Viper's yellow sunglasses made it easier for her to see the person and get a good visual of the mysterious person on the roof top by one of the windows.

She saw that it was a female making her way inside the building to get inside. She had white skin, black hair and was wearing green pants, a green long sleeves shirt and her pink, silk shoulder wrap. She was making her way into the girls' room.

Crimson Viper figured out that it was Rose. She had a feeling that Rose was up to something serious. Something seriously bad.

Rose started to use her powers to get to open the window to the girls' room in the attic. She was just about to go inside after making sure the cost was clear.

"Going somewhere, Rose?" Crimson Viper's voice came from behind her.

Rose turned around to see Crimson Viper as she shut her boots off and land on the flat roof top. The roof top was tiled with smooth, green tiling.

"You know visiting hours aren't for another twelve minutes, just so you known." Mya said to her.

"I guess thought I was alone." Rose responded with an evil smirk.

"And thought that no one would be here to stop you?" Crimson Viper responded.

"You never learned, do you, Mya?" Rose said to her with an evil smirk. "I guess it doesn't apply when you're with the S.I.N and the police force."

"Oh, I've learned plenty." Crimson Viper prepared to take her down. "I also know that you shouldn't even be here."

"Oh, that's too bad." Rose prepared for battle. "I was given orders to come here in hopes of searching for a certain little girl who resides here."

Crimson Viper started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She realized Rose was working for Bison, if that's what she meant. But she wanted to be sure.

"Who sent you here?" Crimson Viper demanded.

"Oh, a friend of mine." Rose responded.

Rose used her powers to take Crimson Viper down, but Crimson Viper moved too quickly before she had a chance. But Crimson Viper didn't miss when she managed to get the chance to use her powers again Rose; she knocked Rose down with one swipe and put her in hand cuffs.

"No!" Rose was horrified at being defeated.

Crimson Viper stopped her before she was able to get away. "I'm going to ask you again. Who sent you here?" She demanded an answer from her.

"If you must know, it was Bison." Rose finally answered.

"Who else is working for him?" Crimson Viper was prepared to take down names so she would know who to watch out for next.

"Vega, that's all I know." Rose finally answered. "They wanted the girl out of the picture before she realized she had powers to take Bison down."

"That kind of defeats the process." Crimson Viper responded as she reached into her pocket. "And this makes one down, and two more to go."

"I would've gotten away with it if you hadn't been here and gotten involved, you little-" Rose began to say.

"I would keep my mouth shut for a while if I were you." Crimson Viper warned.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Rose asked.

"Mind your own business." Crimson Viper responded back.

Rose tried to break free.

Crimson Viper pulled out her phone. "Andrew, do you think you could send a cop car over to the orphan house without being seen? I've caught Rose working for Bison and tried to break in." She explained to him what had happened.

"They'll be over there shortly." Andrew responded before he got off the phone.

Crimson Viper placed her phone back into her pocket and turned her attentions to Rose. "Tell Bison his little stunt of using people to do his dirty work is starting to fail as."

The police were there within five minutes to collect Rose. They parked across the street so they wouldn't in eye sight of any of the children. Crimson Viper met them with Rose in custody.

They placed Rose in the back of the cop car.

"You can't hold me forever." Rose said. "I will help them get that child if it's not the last thing I do."

"You want to take her in for questioning about Bison's whereabouts. She seems to know something." Crimson Viper suggested.

"You will pay for this, Mya, mark my words. You will pay." Rose said before they closed the door on her and pulled off.

Crimson Viper watched as turned the corner. As soon as they were out of eyesight she turned her attentions back to the orphan house. She checked the time, and there were only ten minutes left before anyone was allowed to visit. She used it as a distraction from Charlie's phone call. She wished he knew was apart of Lauren's life and would step up as a father when he knew about Lauren all this time before she was even born.

Then on top of that, she had Chun-Li to deal with here and there during work, and she didn't need another thing to add to that.

_**SF**_

Kairi walked into the girls' room in the attic to finish up her last choir. That was to make sure her bed was neatly made. She double checked everything in her area, including her bed, and everything was well made. She checked it off of the paper with her list of all her choirs she was to have completed by visiting hours. She would've been done sooner if Ms. Pears didn't assign her extra choirs along with everyone else in the house. She placed the list on her bed as she was told by Ms. Pears, as a requirement to show that she was all done with everything.

Kairi looked to see that the window on her side had been opened. She thought that someone might've snuck in so she checked the whole room to see if they were hiding out somewhere, but she didn't find any sign of anyone. Kairi walked over to the window and looked outside to see there was anyone waiting, but there was no one there on the roof top outside. She was glad that nothing was stolen and assumed that someone made an attempt to break in, but they took off without a trace of clues to track them down and find them if she wanted to. She didn't even hear any voices coming anywhere.

Kairi reached into her book bag and grabbed her cell phone, pencil and song book. She placed her book bag under her bed and went outside on the roof top to write and keep track of the time so she wouldn't be late for visiting hours. She closed the window on her side so Ms. Pears wouldn't catch her outside on the roof top just in case there was rule in the orphan house against that. She already heard someone being yelled at by Ms. Pears in the living room downstairs. She even managed to see Briana walking into the girls' room.

She found herself a spot on the left hand side of the window she could look inside without being seen herself. She opened her book and started writing. She finished up the song she was working on in school before she was taken out of school early brought here to deal with Ms. Pears. She was still able to hear any screaming going on inside no matter where they were.

Kairi could also tell when she was yelling at Briana as soon as she heard footsteps entering the room. She stayed on the side she wouldn't be seen, but she could still see the scene going down in the room for herself.

"Briana, you helping Hazel and Renee prepare for the visiting hours was a choir. I wrote it on your list." Ms. Pears said with anger.

"I wasn't finished with making my bed. I was going to do that before I went back downstairs into the kitchen." Briana explained herself.

"I don't care, get downstairs in the kitchen." Ms. Pears said to her as an order.

Briana rushed downstairs as fast as she could with Ms. Pears right behind her. She closed the door to the girls' room and went back downstairs.

"Everyone, I expect this place to be as spotless as possible within the next six and a half minutes." Ms. Pears said to everyone else was still in the middle of doing their own choirs. "If it's not, the people who aren't done with their choirs will be sent down into the basement for the rest of the night, without any meals. And I mean it, as usual."

Kairi was glad that Ms. Pears and Briana didn't see her. She wasn't worried about Briana because she knew that Briana wouldn't rat her out for coming outside on the roof. It was Ms. Pears she was worried about. And she felt sorry for the others who were still in there.

Kairi opened her locket with the picture of her and her parents inside. She looked at it and wished they were still alive, and prayed that someone would come and adopt the kids from this house.

"Kairi?" A familiar voice called out to her in a whisper.

Kairi turned around to see Daniel looking out of his window in the boys' room.

"What are you doing out here?" Daniel asked her.

"Just hanging out." Kairi answered. "Did Ms. Pears catch you?" She asked him in a concern tone of voice.

"Barely, I finished up all my choirs a minute ago." Daniel responded in a whisper.

"Good, so did I." Kairi opened her book and started writing again.

"Just make sure you get back inside before visiting hours. She'll flip if she notices your missing." Daniel warned her.

"She'll put me in the basement?" Kairi asked, although she already knew.

Daniel nodded.

"I know, I brought my cell phone with me so I'll know when to go back in." Kairi explained while still writing. "I'll be inside a minute before she calls us down, then she'll have no idea I was even out here."

"Okay, I'll let you know if she's looking for you before then." Daniel promised. "I send you the signal by two knocks on the window."

"Thanks." Kairi responded with a smile.

"No problem." Daniel responded with a smile. "And Kairi, ignore what Addie and Miley said to you about the basement and being stuck down there for weeks. They've got sent down into the basement more times than anyone could count. They're just going out of their way to scare you like they do whenever we get a new kid here."

"I figured they were lying about it." Kairi assured him.

Daniel was glad she caught on.

"You might want to get back in and close the window before she does find me and puts us both in the basement." Kairi suggested in helping way. "I don't want you to get in thrown into the basement on my account." She didn't want to be the cause of him getting into trouble, rather it was with her or alone.

"Okay, I'll make sure to knock twice on the window if she's ends up coming up to look for you." Daniel went back inside and closed the window. "I won't say a single word to her."

Kairi knew he was going to keep his promise to her about that. Daniel was always good at keeping promises and secrets. She went back to writing in her book and managed to keep track of time by keeping her cell phone in her book so she wouldn't have to keep going into her pocket every single passing minute.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	7. Chapter 7

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Seven

Little did Kairi know, she was being watched from afar by a team of evil people in their evil layer.

Bison and Vega used the crystal ball that Rose left for them to they could keep an eye on her and watch her every move. They watched as Kairi sat there and wrote inside of her book the entire time.

Bison was walking around the room to pass the time until something happened, or until Rose showed up. Vega thought that something was bothering Bison in a way that he was getting a little worked up inside.

"You look a little tense over there." Vega pointed out while cleaning off the silver blades on his hands.

"I know." Bison was keeping it to himself and not taking it out on anyone. "Chun-Li tried to kill me once before. Now that I'm still alive and well, I'm not going to let that happen. I dealt with one school girl, now I have to deal with another to be taken down and do it before she has her chance to strike me first."

Vega placed the red cloth he was using to clean off his blades on the table next to him. "I would've taken her down for you, but she took me down before I had a chance to get her. I did the best I could."

"I know." Bison remembered the attempt Vega made when he asked him for help to take Chun-Li down.

Bison didn't hold it against Vega for not succeeding in defeating Chun-Li. He had a feeling that something was going on with Chun-Li to make her take down Vega like that in less than two minutes.

They both looked at the crystal ball to check on Rose.

"She should've taken her down by now." Bison was surprised to know that young Kairi was still on alive on the roof top. "She's still sitting there wearing her stupid glasses and that locket. Rose should've gotten to her by now."

"Maybe she didn't get there yet." Vega thought out loud. He knew he was talking about Rose.

"If that's the case, I would like to know what's keeping her." Bison pulled out his communication device to get a hold of Rose.

"You might not want to do that, Bison. She probably might be hiding so she could sneak on Kairi, and you'll blow her cover." Vega explained to him.

"How did you come up with that?" Bison asked him.

"It's part of catching someone and taking them down." Vega explained. "I did that when I'd done my share of catching people."

Bison thought that it was useful information.

Vega remembered something that Rose told them before she took off to complete her mission.

"Do you want to check her crystal ball to see where she could be?" Vega asked as a suggestion.

Bison used the crystal ball and focused it's location on Rose. Vega joined him and wanted to help. They looked around the house, but there was no sign of Rose anywhere to be found. They even pulled up the screen to see if they could find her heading towards the orphan house, and they searched every area for her.

"Where could she be?" Vega thought out loud.

"My thoughts exactly." Bison responded.

Bison pulled out his communication device and decided to use and see if he could get a hold of Rose.

"Bison, I was just about to contact you." Rose's voice came from the other end of the device. "It appears we have some people who are onto us, and they're on the look out for us as we speak."

"Rose, what's the status of the mission?" Bison asked her. "We've been watching from the crystal ball."

"To be honest with you, Bison, it's not looking so good." Rose began to explain to him. "I was on my way inside the girls room, but I got caught as soon as I got the window open."

"Where are you? And why are you whispering?" Bison asked her.

Vega wanted to know where she was as well. He also wanted to know if he could be able to rescue, or if Bison could rescue her, depending on how things were looking up for them.

_**SF**_

"I got rushed to the jail house, and they've had me hostage for a little white now." Rose answered from her jail ceil at the house. "I can't talk too loudly, or they'll find hear me and find out where you are. They're going to question me soon, but I'm not giving an ounce of detail of your location."

"How many people are there this time?" Bison thought he should get her out so he could have her help along with Vega's.

"They don't get off until three, so you might want to wait until then before coming up here to save me and risk being caught." Rose warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bison took Rose's warning into consideration. "That will give me sometime to come up with a creative plan to get you out of there."

"Good." Rose was glad that things were going to go as planned if Bison played his cards right. "This place is getting filled with criminal after criminal in here; most of them were caught either for shoplifting, kidnapping or armed robbery. Apparently they keep up with the news."

"Did Chun-Li catch you?" Bison asked out of curiosity.

"No, it was another female. She was talking to someone on the phone, and I think it was an old friend of hers; the father of her child if memory serves." Rose explained. "I don't think she knows I tracked him down and got red of him when he didn't answer her question about their child. But she'll probably hear about it from somewhere in the huge media base soon enough."

"A mother of one." Bison commented.

Rose looked out from the bars of her ceil when she heard the doors open. She saw two male cops coming

"I have to go, the cops are coming in here." Rose warned him.

Rose shut off her communication device and placed it in her pocket so none of the cops would see it.

_**SF**_

Bison put her communication device away. He started formulating his plan that he hoped would work out.

"Vega, do you think you'll be able to take over for Rose?" Bison asked him.

Vega nodded.

"Go down to the orphan house and see if you could capture the child before any of those people make her realize her powers." Bison said as order. "And be careful not to let those cops catch you anywhere out there."

"I will do my best." Vega took off and set out for the orphan house as planned. He didn't waste anytime.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	8. Chapter 8

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Eight

Kairi checked the time on her phone.

It was one minute until visiting hours started, and she was glad that Ms. Pears was not looking for her. She placed her phone in the pocket of her pants, closed her book with her pencil inside and prepared to go back inside before anyone noticed she was outside so they wouldn't report her.

Kairi was about to open the window until she heard some noise. She listened very carefully to see where the noise was coming from so she could see what was causing it. It was coming from the side of the house on her left hand side. She peaked over to see what it was, and to her surprise it was a raccoon eating nuts and berries that were falling off the tree on the side. It was a baby raccoon that was so cute from head to toe. Kairi stayed put so she wouldn't scare the baby raccoon away. Before she knew it, the baby raccoon stared at her with its cute adorable eyes and dropped the food; it didn't even move to go after her in anyway.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Kairi said to the raccoon in a loving, gentle voice.

The raccoon walked over to Kairi with a stack of papers tied to its arm with some pink ribbon. The paper fill from the raccoons arm and landed near Kairi. Kairi picked up the papers and looked at each of them individually; and to her surprise it appeared that it was kept by someone as a pet.

The papers turned out to be paperwork for the raccoon. It had a birth certificate to state that it was a female, but no, and she had all of her required shots for pets at the vet if they wanted to be well and healthy. The raccoon was also cleared of all diseases and any sign of sickness. There was also another paper with it that said it was being given away to anyone at the orphan house for free. The papers were all laminated to keep them from all from getting ruined.

"So you don't have a home either." Kairi said to the raccoon. "And someone just placed you up here without a care in the world. And you're only six-months-old."

The raccoon moved closer to Kairi.

"That's too bad, because you're kind of cute." Kairi smiled at the little raccoon. "I guess I could take you in." She remembered that the main supporter of any orphan houses said that kids were allowed to bring pets just in case they had a pet that they considered a friend.

Kairi placed the papers in her book, opened the window and managed to place the book on her nightstand without it falling on the floor. She held her hand out for the baby raccoon, and raccoon walked over and snuggled into her arms. She rubbed her fur against Kairi and smiled. Kairi smiled at her.

"And I just thought of a name for you." Kairi said to the baby raccoon. "I'm going to call you….Mika." She finally said.

Mika continued to snuggle up to Kairi.

"Alright, in you go." Kairi was about to put the raccoon inside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice came from behind Kairi.

Kairi quickly placed the raccoon inside and turned around to see man standing on the roof behind her. He wore purple pants, had blades on his hand and wore a silver mask to hide his face.

"Who….who are you?" Kairi asked before fear entered her voice.

"I'm Vega, your worse nightmare." Vega introduced himself.

"What do you want with me?" Kairi moved closer to the window where Mika was watching.

"Oh, I've been given orders to destroy you, for Bison's sake." Vega explained. "It appears that you're going to be a problem in his plan to cause crime in the city. With you being in the way and all. Kairi Evens."

"How do you even know if that's my name?" Kairi wasn't going to let a complete stranger pull any information out of her.

Vega pulled out a picture of Kairi that had her name at the bottom. "I managed to get my hands on it while I had a chance." He said. "I may love kids, but if one of them is a problem in business, then I have to do what I'm told."

"Okay, you better leave before I call for help." Kairi didn't care about being seen or Ms. Pears knowing she was outside on the roof, she just wanted him as far away from her and everyone else in the orphan house.

Vega prepared to attack with his blade, but Kairi moved and Mika ducked in the window.

"I'm not kidding, get away from me." Kairi warned him.

"It'll be over in a second." Vega prepared to attack when Mika attacked him.

Mika grabbed Vega's hair and started scratching with her paws. Vega struggled to break free of her.

Kairi felt scared for Mika, but Mika got off when she saw Kairi getting on her feet and rushed over to her. Mika gently jumped into Kairi's arms, and Kairi kept moving and tried to get away from Vega.

When she was about to enter the girls' room in the attic Vega jumped and in front of her and Mika. Kairi stopped before she got anywhere near him fearing what he planned for her and Mika.

"I guess it's two for the price of one." Vega prepared to attack.

Kairi placed her hands over Mika moved quickly. When she saw Vega coming to her she held up her hand to stop him.

"Back off." Kairi warned him.

A force field formed around Kairi and Mika, and it kept Vega from going towards them. Kairi started to wonder how she managed to form a strong force field so big that it would protect her and Mika.

Vega stumbled but managed to get his balance back before he fell off. He began to make his way towards Kairi again.

Kairi started walking backwards until she fell, but caught the edge of the roof just in time before she fell to the ground. She tried not to scream in fears that it was a going to cause Ms. Pears to rush outside and see her like that.

Mika climbed onto Kairi's shoulder so she would be safe.

Vega walked over to finish until he saw a female standing across the street. He got a good look and noticed that it was Crimson Viper walking towards the orphan house for visiting hours.

"I'll deal with you later." Vega stomped on the roof and caused it to shake. It only took him a matter of seconds before he leaped off and went back to where he came from.

Kairi and Mika were left in danger.

"Help!" Kairi called out. "Somebody, please, help!"

Crimson Viper looked up and saw Kairi hanging by a thread on the roof with fear of falling. She didn't have to look at the picture to recognize her from that far away as the kids came out to see her.

"Help!" Kairi cried out again with tears in her eyes.

Crimson Viper used her jet boots to fly and rescue Kairi just as Ms. Pears walked outside.

"What's going on here? And what's with all the dramatics?" Ms. Pears demanded an answer. "And what is she doing?"

"Ms. Pears, Kairi's in danger." Daniel informed her. "And she has a baby raccoon with her."

Ms. Pears looked up to see Kairi hanging on the roof, and Crimson Viper making her way towards her.

"Oh my God, she wasn't suppose to be out here." Ms. Pears managed to say with all the anger inside of her.

Kairi turned around to see Crimson Viper flying up behind her. Her eyes grew and she saw the jet boots keeping her up.

"It's okay, Kairi, I got you." Crimson Viper held her arms out for Kairi so that she could get to safety. "You're going to be fine, Kairi. Trust me." She promised her in hopes that it would make her feel better and strong enough to trust her and go to her without any problems.

Kairi leaped into her arms, and Mika made her way back into Kairi's arms so she would be while Crimson Viper landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Crimson Viper asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi dried her eyes as Mika rubbed her fur against her cheeks.

"Kairi, what was all that about?" Ms. Pears walked over to her with anger written all over her face. "And what are you doing with a raccoon and the dramatic works?"

Kairi tried to catch her breath.

"Must be her pet." Crimson Viper commented.

Mika was a little scared herself when she saw Ms. Pears.

"Ms. Pears, I think it's time for visiting hours to begin soon." Daniel stepped in to protect Kairi in hopes that reminder of people coming would be enough to save her. "And I think she might be here for Kairi." He was referring to Crimson Viper.

Ms. Pears shook her head. "Alright, everyone back inside, I will tend to this later." She rounded up all the kids and took them inside.

Visitors started showing up for the children to check on them.

"Come on, let's go inside before I get you into any trouble, Kairi." Crimson Viper gently took her hand and led her inside the house.

"How do you know my name?" Kairi asked her.

"It's on the paper work filed at the station, but we'll talk when we get up to your room. Okay?" Crimson Viper promised.

Kairi nodded and was okay with that.

Ms. Pears stepped out of her office and in front of the stairs as soon as she'd seen Crimson Viper and Kairi walking inside. She had Kairi's folder in her hands. "You must be Maya, correct? But you also go by Crimson Viper?" She asked Crimson Viper. She'd kept her eye on the sheet.

"Yes, ma'am." Crimson Viper answered.

"Alright, you're clear to go." Ms. Pears walked off to check on everyone else and make sure they were there.

Crimson Viper led Kairi upstairs to the girls' room in the attic.

Kairi was still in shock and drying tear marks off of her face after what happened outside. She remained quiet the entire time as they walked up the stairs and walked onto the second floor. The fact that she almost died out there really took her by surprise, and it really caused a lot of emotions for her. She thought about her parents the entire time and knew they wanted her to live life as long as she could before it was time for them to meet again.

When they got to the girls' room Crimson Viper was really taken into shock by all the things she saw, but she kept her emotions in check like she always did while she was at work. She saw how small each section of the room was for each of the girls', the walls were painted grey, and there was no sign of cheerfulness anywhere. She thought about the misery they must deal with, and she would never let Lauren stay in a place like this when she could see how unhappy each of the children were when they were hanging out behind closed door when they were talking to the person who brought them on recommendation.

Crimson Viper looked around and saw a group of visitors there who were there to check with the child they brought to the place and asking of they were okay. They were in the middle of taking notes as well.

Crimson Viper let go of Kairi's hand, and Mika snuggled into Kairi's arms. It was as if she was already use to being around Kairi.

"So where's your side of the room?" Crimson Viper asked.

"Over there by the window." Kairi answered as she led the way.

They got to Kairi's side of the room and Kairi sat down on her bed. Mika fell fast asleep when she was placed on the edge of the bed when she found a comfortable spot for her to sleep and rest her head for a little while. Kairi was glad that Mika was okay during the whole situation, and it made her wish her parents were still around even more.

They kept their conversation to a whisper so no one else would hear.

Crimson Viper leaned against the wall. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded. She explained what happened when Vega showed up when she was outside on the roof. She also explained the force field that formed around her and Mika to stop Vega from attack them before she fell and started hanging from the roof with all her strength to keep herself from falling to ground.

"So Vega showed up?" Crimson Viper asked out of concern.

"Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere when I was on my way back inside with Mika." Kairi continued on. "He said something about Bison was after me, and he wanted me out of his way when he takes over the world."

"Did he say anything as to why?" Crimson Viper wanted to take as much notes as possible to report back to the police station.

"No, nothing other than Bison wanted me out of the way." Kairi responded with a great deal of fear in her voice.

"And the force field?" Crimson Viper wanted to find out more about that.

"I don't know exactly how that happened; I just held up my hand to stop him from coming, and it just happened." Kairi explained herself with he force field.

"I think I can explain that." Crimson Viper began to explain. "There's a prophecy concerning you and Bison; Bison is on the run to cause crime and take over the world, but you use your powers to take him and his crew down one-by-one. Word got to him, and he is using people to take you down before you get to him."

Kairi's eyes grew with shock as she heard everything that Crimson Viper said and took it in with each detail.

"You're just discovering your powers, so you're going to need a little training and work here and there before the time comes." Crimson Viper continued on. "Chun-Li took him on before, but he managed to make his way back to life and is at it again. The time is coming soon when he decides to come and take over the world, and you have to stop him before he does. But we'll be here to help."

"How long do I have until then?" Kairi asked.

"It's going to happen soon any day now." Crimson Viper answered.

Kairi thought about and was glad that she was going to have a strong support team behind her so she wouldn't have to go in alone. She was up for anything at this point if it meant protecting something she loved so much. That was the whole world, with everyone and everything in it. She would never want anything bad to happen to it, or anyone on the planet; it was the last thing she ever wanted anyone to deal with it.

"So how has everything been going for you since you came here?" Crimson Viper decided to change the subject and find out about the personal side of things.

"It's been so-so. Seeing everyone around here go through what goes on here was a huge life changer for me." Kairi was being honest with how she felt. "I've done what I've told and stayed out of the way in order to avoid it, and so has everyone else."

Crimson Viper took note of the fear in Kairi's voice as she continued to speak and fill her in on a little bit of what was going on. Crimson Viper had a feeling that there was more that Kairi wasn't telling her because there were people in the room hanging out, and Ms. Pears was also walking around the place.

"Are you looking forward to going to your parents funeral? It's just a couple days away." Crimson Viper asked her.

Kairi nodded and agreed to go. Crimson Viper agreed to go with her so she could have some moral support.

"Alright, everyone, visiting hours are over for the day. You can pick up where you left off tomorrow." Ms. Pears announced.

Everyone said goodbye and prepared to leave for the day and make their way back to their offices with the notes they took.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kairi." Crimson Viper said to her.

Kairi nodded and gave Crimson Viper a hug. Crimson Viper hugged her back but kept her emotions in check so she wouldn't be caught off guard by anything that went on as soon as she got outside.

Everyone walked outside, got into their cars and took off.

Crimson Viper's phone went off as soon as she got into the car. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from the station and assumed that it was probably Andrew.

"Hello?" Crimson Viper quickly answered.

"Hello, little Ms. Perfect." A familiar voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"What is it, Chun-Li?" Crimson Viper asked in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Ryu and I heard you were caught in a showdown at the orphan house." Chun-Li's voice sounded a little angry.

"And?" Crimson Viper wanted to know exactly what was going on. She could tell the car wasn't to wish her luck or to congratulate her.

"I thought your mission was to check on Kairi and keep her safe while in the mist of preparing her for battle. Not to impede on my mission." Chun-Li finally responded.

"Well, it happened on my end of the mission, so get over it." Crimson Viper said to her.

"Uh!" Chun-Li didn't say anything after that when she realized that Crimson had a point. "I better go, and Andrew wants to see us when we get back to the station before we leave, he said it was important for all of us to meet. And that included you." She hung up before Crimson Viper could ask her anything.

Crimson Viper placed her phone back into her pocket and started up her car across the street. She drove off to the station and prepared for whatever Andrew had to say to her and the rest of the team.

_**SF**_

In the orphan house, everyone was cleaning up the rooms. Ms. Pears sat inside her office, and she made Briana help he chiefs in the kitchen clean up and wash the dishes so it would be out of the way.

Kairi cleaned up her side of the room. She made sure everything was straighten on her side and cleaned up everything. When she saw done, Kairi grabbed her book and cell phone and placed it back into her bag. She grabbed Mika's paper work, grabbed her black ink pen and wrote her name in the blank spot below. She placed it on the nightstand so it would be there if Ms. Pears asked for it.

Kairi sat down on the bed and pulled out a scrapbook of pictures with her, friends and family from events and random family times. She looked at each of the pictures and it brought back memories of her as she looked at each of the pictures.

Daniel walked into the room after taking care of his side of the room. He didn't go inside, he just stood in the doorway and waited for Kairi to walk over to him. Kairi got up and met up with him by the door with a smile and Mika wrapped into her arms.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay." Daniel said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi responded with a smile.

"I didn't say a word about you being outside to Ms. Pears, she just saw us coming outside and wanted to know what was going on. That's all." Daniel petted Mika's head.

"I know." Kairi responded with a smile. "You always keep your promises when it comes to things like that."

"So you knew Kairi was outside the entire time." Ms. Pears said with anger as she walked over to them. She was upset with Daniel than Kairi. "Kairi, you know the rules in this place.

Kairi was afraid of what was going to happen next.

Ms. Pears turned her attentions back to Daniel. "Well, Daniel, I think it's time we show Kairi what happens when we break the rules." She grabbed their hands and took the both of them downstairs into the basement. "Kairi, since this is your first time you're got a warning. But Daniel, you know better; and you are staying down here without dinner." She placed Daniel against the way and took Kairi off to the side. "You don't want to say down here all night, do you?" She asked.

Kairi shook her head with fear.

"Good to know we understand each other, and it won't happen again." Ms. Pears grabbed Kairi's hand and took her back upstairs closing the door behind her to the attic.

Daniel pulled out a picture of his parents and wished they were still alive with all the love and care they used to give them. He wished that there was another way him and Briana to get out of the place, and he wanted that for Kairi and everyone else.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	9. Chapter 9

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Nine

At the police station, Crimson Viper, Chun-Li and Ryu were meeting in Andrew's office. Ryu sat between Crimson Viper and Chun-LI to keep them from getting into it and causing a fight to break out during the meeting.

They thought Andrew was probably going to want an update on their missions and make sure they were staying a step ahead of Bison before he got a chance to do something that could cause something to go wrong for them on their end.

"I'm actually surprised no one was sent out other than Rose." Chun-Li said to Ryu as she checked the list of places Bison was likely to be.

"Are you sure she was working for Bison?" Ryu asked her.

"Yeah, Crimson Viper over here was able to pull the information out of her while she took her down." Chun-Li pointed out. "And I have to say it's a lot better than pulling out someone's teeth. Big improvement from the last time you went on the mission when you actually had to do that to someone." She said to Crimson Viper in a smart mouth way that pushed her buttons.

"Good to know." Crimson Viper responded in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Let's not do this, ladies." Ryu said to them in a stern tone of voice. "I don't care what goes on when you leave here, but just try to get along so we could keep Kairi safe as things go on."

Crimson Viper and Chun-Li didn't say another word to each other after that. They remained quiet and ignored each other for the remainder of the time that they were in the office.

Andrew walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and sat in his office chair with three folders in his hands that he placed on top of his desk for them to work on. He placed them on his right hand side as if he wanted to get started with something else before they got into any of that.

Andrew pulled out the paper with the prophecy on it, which gave them a clue as to what they were going to talk about first.

"So how did the missions go today?" Andrew asked them.

"There was no sign of Bison anywhere, but we're going to keep looking so we can find him." Chun-Li spoke for her and Ryu.

"Did the K9s pick up any sign of him as you guys walked around?" Andrew asked them.

"Not a thing." Ryu responded.

"Okay, Crimson Viper, what about you?" Andrew asked her.

"I got to meet Kairi, but it was through danger." Crimson Viper explained to them what happened with Kairi and whole scene with her handing from the roof. "She said that Vega showed up and had something to do with it. He showed up and told her about Bison when she asked him who she was. I stepped in and saved her before she got hurt, and she had a pet raccoon. I'm going to keep watch just in case they try to go after her while she's asleep along with everyone else there."

"Glad to know you were there to stop it from happening." Andrew commented.

"After I explained the whole prophecy to her during our private conversation I got some notes about how she's been doing since she's been there." Crimson Viper went on. "I have a feeling that there's something she's not telling me, and so does everyone else in there."

"I'll send someone to check it out when visiting hours aren't going on so we could get a good idea of what happens around there behind closed doors." Andrew added that in his plans as well. "Moving on, we're going to need a little extra help with the mission. I'd spoke to the S.I.N when we were comparing notes about questioning Rose when we got a chance to speak to her, and they agreed to send another person over. Crimson Viper could probably use the extra person since it's someone she might know."

Crimson Viper started to wonder who could be coming into the station to help the mission.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably them right now." Andrew got up and walked over to the door of the office. He opened it to let the person inside.

Everyone turned around to see who it was, and Crimson Viper couldn't believe it when she saw who it was. It was a male with white skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore black pants, a white black short sleeves button down shirt and black shoes to go with his outfit.

"Everyone, this is Nash, he's here to help us track down Bison and keep an eye on Kairi." Andrew explained to them.

Everyone was glad to see him, but he was mainly looking at Crimson Viper.

"Nash, you'll be teaming up with Crimson Viper on protecting Kairi in the mist of preparing her for battle against Bison." Andrew paired him up with her.

"Good to know." Nash said with a smile in Crimson Viper's direction.

Crimson Viper turned away.

_Great, I have to deal with an irritated girl who hates me, and now I have to put up with Nash on top of that while raising a daughter_. Crimson Viper thought to herself.

"Everyone is free to go, we can pick up the search and protecting Kairi for another day." Andrew allowed them to go home for the evening. "But I want you guys to keep an eye out for Bison and his crew at all times when you walk out of here as well; he could be anywhere at anytime."

Everyone went to their station to pack up their things and prepared to take on any of the people Bison would send after them. They were also prepared to take on Bison and his evil powers if he tried to come at them himself or go after Kairi.

Crimson Viper walked out to her car so she wouldn't have to deal with Chun-Li's annoyance.

Along the way Nash caught up to her.

"Hey, long time no see?" Nash greeted her with a smile.

"And now I'm wondering how you managed your way into this." Crimson Viper's tone was a little lighter.

"I don't know, but I'm actually starting to like it here." Nash said to her.

"And I'm beginning to wonder why." Crimson Viper remembered Nash saying the same thing whenever he saw her.

"So what have you been up to?" Nash asked her.

"Well, other than the fact that I have a daughter that I'm taking care of when I get home, not much." Crimson Viper responded. She pulled out the keys to her car, unlocked it and got inside.

Crimson Viper closed the door as soon as she got inside.

"Dad in her life?" Nash asked.

"Nope, although I don't see why you would care." Crimson Viper started her car. "I guess I'll see you the next time we have to go to the orphan house." She drove off and headed straight home.

Nash watched as she drove off and he went off to his car.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper pulled up in front of her house and parked her car. She got out and locked it on her way inside her house with plans to spend the rest of the evening with her daughter Lauren.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She saw Cammy sitting in the room reading her book.

Cammy looked up from her book to see Crimson Viper standing there. "Look who came home." She made that commented. "Your mom got a phone call from the hospital, I think it might've had something to do with your dad." She added in a annoying voice. She closed her book and got up from her seat.

"Yeah, we just finished up some of our mission." Crimson Viper responded. "I'll check on my parents and make sure everything's okay before Lauren had to put up with a babysitter she doesn't even know." She responded back.

"Oh, your mom actually found a babysitter, I just came over as soon as I heard she found a teenager. I had to make sure she was able to handle your child until you got back here." Cammy walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Crimson Viper locked the door behind her and placed her keys on the table by the door. She planned to call her parents later and make sure everything was okay with all the craziness that's been going down. She understood why her mother didn't want to take her granddaughter along because she wasn't there to okay it, and it was probably something a child shouldn't see anyway.

"Lauren?" Crimson Viper walked around to look for her daughter as she called for her in her motherly voice.

"I'm in the entertainment room, mommy." Lauren responded back.

Crimson Viper walked into the entertainment room to find her daughter watching a little TV with Sakura. They were watching some cartoon together that was meant for all kids at Lauren's age. Crimson Viper thought Sakura was the teenager Cammy was telling her that her mom got to look after Lauren when she left.

Sakura was a school in marshal arts training and preparing to graduate high school in two more years. She admired Crimson Viper and wanted to be like her she grows up.

"Lauren, there you are." Crimson Viper stood in the doorway with a smile.

Lauren turned around and saw Crimson Viper standing there. "Mommy." She got up from her seat and rushed over to her mom with a huge smile. She was excited to get to see her mom.

Sakura turned around to see Crimson Viper standing there as well.

Crimson Viper held her arms open for her little girl with the love a mother could give. Laruen leaped into her arms, and they embraced in a hug.

"Hey, sweetie? I missed you all day." Crimson Viper said to her with a smile.

Sakura just sat there and smiled at their mother-daughter bond. She remembered when she was Laruen's age and her parents were always excited to see her when she came home from school, or when they came home from work.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Crimson Viper said to Sakura.

"No problem." Sakura responded with a smile. She picked up her school bag and placed it over her shoulder. "She's an absolute angel." She was referring to Lauren.

"Thank you." Crimson Viper responded.

Sakura was about to leave when the news came on, and all three of them turned to the TV to see what was going on.

A female news caster with black skin, long black hair and brown eyes dressed in a navy blue dress suit with a skirt, a white shirt and a long sleeves jacket appeared sitting at her desk with papers in her hands.

"A man was found on the floor in his own apartment earlier today by a neighbor." The woman began to speak as a picture of a woman appeared on the side of the screen on the right. "Charlie was found on the floor in his living room by his neighbor downstairs in the apartment underneath his. The neighbor rushed upstairs as soon as he heard the noise as soon as he heard the crash upstairs; he tried to wake Charlie up, but Charlie didn't even budge and remained unresponsive."

Crimson Viper, Lauren and Sakura were in shock by what they heard.

"An ambulance was called for help, and they rushed him to the hospital where he was pronounced died an hour later." The woman continued on.

Crimson Viper felt bad that Laruen had to hear that about her dad. She always told Lauren about her dad, but they never understood why he came to see her or did a thing for her since she was born. He never even called to check on her.

Crimson Viper saw that Lauren was hurt, and a little bit of tears came down from her eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Lauren." Crimson Viper assured her as she dried her tears from her daughter's eyes. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off so that Lauren wouldn't have to see much more of it.

Crimson Viper comforted Lauren the best she could. The last thing she wanted for Lauren was to deal with something like this in her life at such a young age, and she didn't want it to affect her.

There was car beeping outside.

"That's my parents, I better go." Sakura walked over to the front door and opened it. "I'm here if you need anything." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Crimson Viper was glad to know there was someone outside of the family who'd be there for them through all of this.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go watch TV. We'll watch something fun." Crimson said to her daughter with a smile.

Laruen agreed to that as long as they didn't watch the news after what happened.

Crimson Viper was glad that Lauren was going to be okay after all that happened to them in such a short period of time.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	10. Chapter 10

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Ten

"Kairi, what happened out there earlier?" Miley asked her.

"And don't skip any of the details, we want to know everything." Addie wanted to hear it as well.

Lilly, Lindsay and Christy gathered around so they could hear the story as well for the first time. They were all in their pajamas. Shane sat down on the bed, and Lindsay sat on her lap while Lilly sat beside her and laid her head on Lilly's shoulders. Shane is their older sister.

Briana sat on her bed and listened from there.

"About what happened on the roof?" Kairi asked them.

They nodded with smiles on their faces.

Kairi filled them in starting on how she snuck out and how she met Mika. She led up to the part with Vega and how he tried to destroy her before she fill and hung on from the roof top until Crimson Viper saved her.

Lilly, Lindsay and Christy were really interested when they heard it. Miley, Addie and Shane were concern about Kairi's safety.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Lindsay commented with excitement.

"Wish I was that brave to face him like that." Lilly commented with excitement as well.

"Yeah, and it would be my head if something actually happened to you girls out in the field of danger. Look at what almost happened to Kairi out there when she was caught by Vega like that." Shane commented as their older sister.

"It sucks that Daniel got sent into the basement for keeping your secret for you so you wouldn't get into trouble." Christy commented. "I'm sure he did all he could to keep you from getting into trouble before hand."

"He did." Kairi felt bad for Daniel and wished there was a way she could go down there and get him out of that basement.

"I think we could all say we've had our share of being sent into the basement here and there." Briana got up from her bed and walked over to join them. "I even got sent into the basement here and there more times than Daniel ever has. Including the boys."

"We all have." Addie spoke up.

Kairi really felt bad for them.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Pears asked with anger as she walked into the room.

The girls turned around to see her.

"What's with all the noise?" Ms. Pears demanded an answer from them.

Lindsay began to speak. "We were just talking-"

"It's not their fault, I volunteered to tell them a story before bed." Kairi spoke as if to keep everyone else from getting into trouble. "I thought it would help them go to sleep if I did."

"Nice try, Kairi, but I think these girls know how to control their selves whenever it comes to bed time." Ms. Pears said in her usual cold hearted voice that sent chills to the orphans. "Briana, the chiefs are waiting for you to go to down stairs and help them finish the rest of the clean up. Move it before I put you in the basement."

Briana turned to the high school girls.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over them while you're gone." Shane promised her.

Briana walked over to the door where Ms. Pears took her by the hand.

"I want all of you in bed fast asleep or you'll join Daniel down in the basement for the night." Ms. Pears warned them in a threatening tone of voice. She closed the door and walked off with Briana.

The lights were off to end another day. It wasn't the perfect day, but it was one of the most eventful days ever for the orphans.

It was nine o'clock, and the kids at the orphan house were in bed for the night. All of them were fast asleep in their respective beds with hopes that everything would be a lot better for them in the morning while at surviving another day at the orphan house dealing with Ms. Pears. Either that or they would be adopted by a loving family so they could get out of there before something actually did happen. They were afraid they won't get to see another day until nighttime when they go to sleep at night. It assured them that they were going to be okay until morning, and most of them even counted down the days until their big adopt-a-thon day came around once a month. It was the biggest day that everyone was looking forward to with wonderful spirits and hopes.

And that day was coming sooner than expected, or so it seemed to the kids who'd been keeping track of each passing day. When that day came around they hoped that they would get adopted then, or some family comes along and adopts them during the time in between the adopt-a-thon days.

It would mean no more being sent into the basement if something went wrong for them that Ms. Pears didn't approve of.

Kairi was afraid of having the same nightmare again with her parents being caught in the fire of their house that started from the store. But she was taken by surprise when as soon as she fell asleep and was welcomed with another dream. Or another nightmare from her sleep.

Kairi was walking around with Mika in her arms. They were walking around with hopes of finding a place to hide away so Ms. Pears wouldn't catch them even thought all of Kairi's choirs were done for the day. They went onto the roof top of the orphan house. It was like their own little hiding place so they could get away from the drama and not be anywhere near where they could be in danger. Kairi was glad that Ms. Pears decided to let her keep Mika although and held Kairi responsible for the paperwork that came with little Mika so she could show it to her adopted parents when she was welcomed into a home of love and care, just like her parents house.

Kairi closed the window on her side of the room so Ms. Pears wouldn't catch her. She didn't want to get sent into the basement even though she was let off with a warning the first time and Daniel was sent into the basement. Even though she was assured that all the stories they told her were fake according to Daniel, she was still afraid of being sent in there.

Mika fell asleep on Kairi's lap while Kairi read her book that her parents brought her for her birthday a few months back. She wished that they were still alive so they could be able to meet Mika and welcome her into their house as their family pet.

Kairi thought she and Mika would safe as long as they listened for any sign of Ms. Pears heading their way and kept track of the time. She started reading her book the entire time feeling as safe as possible.

But just when Kairi thought they were safe, trouble struck.

Someone was walking on the roof top towards them.

Kairi closed her book and placed on the ground next to her. Mika woke up in fear, and Kairi comforted her so she wouldn't get scared by the noise they heard on the side of the roof.

Kairi stayed quiet so she wouldn't attract the attention of whoever was walking on the other side of the roof. She peaked around the corner to find out who it was that was on the roof top with them. She managed not to be seen while getting a good look, and Kairi's fear started building up inside of her as soon as she found out who it was there with them.

It was Vega, walking towards them.

Kairi quietly opened the window on her side of the room, kept Mika wrapped tight in her arms, grabbed her book and went back inside. She quietly and quickly closed it and ducked as soon as she heard Vega's footsteps walking in their direction and looking in the windows in search for her. She and Mika didn't move from their spot in order to keep the evil doer from seeing them.

"Bison, I looked everywhere for her and she's nowhere to be found." Vega said to him through his communication device.

"She's nowhere in the house?" Bison asked.

"I'm not inside, but I'm looking for her on the roof." Vega explained to him. "She usually comes out here at this time of day, but I'm guessing she's not going to show."

"If she doesn't come out, then look inside for her." Bison said as a suggestion.

"That's what I intend to do in the next five minutes." Vega responded. "I'm going to get off so I don't miss her."

Kairi had a bad feeling that if she doesn't get out there soon, then he was going to get inside and capture her.

"Kairi!" Ms. Pears walked into the room with full anger.

"Oh no." Kairi was afraid that Vega would hear.

"What are you doing under there, young lady?" Ms. Pears walked towards her and yelled.

Kairi peaked up to see that Vega was standing there listening by the window.

"Did you even finish up your choirs?" Ms. Pears continued walking towards her.

Vega broke the window and grabbed Kairi before she had a chance to run away so she and Mika could be safe. Vega took off with them as fast as he could while Kairi tried to get away from him.

"What's with breaking my window?" Ms. Pears called out to them.

Kairi and Mika tried to get away from Vega as he continued rushing off with them to wherever he was going.

"Where are you taking us?" Kairi demanded an answer from him.

Vega grabbed his communication device. "Bison, I got the little brat and little pet raccoon." He finally said. "I'm on my way back so we could take her down and get red of her. For good."

"Good, we'll get started as soon as you get here." Bison responded back.

Vega put his communication device back into his pants pocket. "Bison is going to love doing away with you." He said to Kairi.

Kairi and Mika continued to struggle to break free from him so they could go back to the orphan house so they wouldn't get hurt by Bison. The view before them got darker and dark as Vega continued moving. Everything started to disappear, and Kairi felt all of her fear building up inside of her as they continued moving.

She heard someone calling her name as she cried for help. The sounded familiar to her, but she was too afraid to start thinking about who was calling her name while trying to get her attention. She focused on getting out of Vega's grip and getting away from him.

"Kairi? Kairi? Kairi, wake up." The voice continued to call out to her.

Kairi felt her eyes starting to open to the sound of the familiar female voice who was calling out to her. The first thing she saw was Shane sitting on the end of the bed to wake her up.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Shane asked her.

Briana woke up and walked over to see what was going on.

"I heard you screaming, and it sounded like you were having a nightmare." Shane explained why she woke her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi responded in the mist trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? Did you have another nightmare?" Briana asked them.

Mika crawled over to Kairi and snuggled up to her for comfort. Kairi was glad she had a pet who noticed when she was upset about something and was able to comfort her a lot sooner than anyone else.

The door to the door to the girls room in the attic opened, and Ms. Pears walked in wearing her silk red pajamas that consisted her a red short sleeves shirt with buttons and a pair of long pajamas pants. She had red bedroom sleeps. Daniel and Nick were behind her in their pajamas. Nick was wearing red race car pajamas with short sleeves shirt, a pair of pants with a pair of blue bedroom slippers.

Nick had brown skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Ms. Pears walked in with anger in her voice.

The girls turned around to see her standing there.

"Daniel and Nick came and got me as soon as they heard screaming going on from here. Someone better start talking." Ms. Pears demanded an answer from them.

"Kairi had a nightmare and we woke her up to make sure she was okay. That's all it was." Briana spoke up for them.

Daniel rushed over to Kairi to make sure she was okay. He quickly pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

Briana began to speak up. "We were checking on Kairi to make sure she was okay and find out what her nightmare was about and…."

"Sorry I got you into trouble." Kairi whispered to Daniel while Briana was in the middle of speaking to Ms. Pears.

"It's alright, I'm use to it." Daniel whispered with an assuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked him.

Daniel nodded with a smile.

"And that's exactly what happened." Briana finally finished speaking to Ms. Pears and filling her in on everything that had happened. "Honest."

"Well keep it down, Kairi, the last thing we need is for you to scream every single time you have a nightmare." Ms. Pears responded with the same cold voice she used with all of the orphans. "I better not hear another peep out of any of the rooms, that goes for all of you. And pass on a message to the boys too."

Everyone remained quiet.

"Nick, you get back to the room." Ms. Pears sent him off to the boys room. "And Daniel, you go back to the basement." She grabbed Daniel's hand and took him out of the room. She closed the door behind her telling all the girls she wanted all back in bed.

Everyone went back to their own beds for the remainder of the night.

Kairi checked the time on her cell phone, and it was nine-thirty-five at night. She managed to wake up within thirty-five minutes after going to sleep. It was a new record to break in her book.

Mika laid down next to her and snuggled on the pillow.

Kairi was glad Mika was there for her, and it made her feel better about getting to sleep again. She also looked forward to seeing Crimson Viper again in hopes they would be able to talk longer-if they had visiting hours on the weekends. She knew that Crimson Viper would keep her promise about going to her parents funeral with her to offer all her moral support.

Kairi finally fell asleep after five more minutes of thinking over everything that's been happening to her all this time since she came into the orphan house. Everything was happening faster than it ever did before, and she managed to take it all as it came to her in seconds. She was also afraid of the prophecy of her being the one to take down Bison and taking him down before he destroyed the planet; she was glad that she was going to have a little help with that since she didn't even know Bison at all to determine how she should even stop him.

Instead of having another nightmare like she feared, she had a dream about one of the memories of her and her parents.

It was a nice summer day, and they went down to walk on the local beach since it was spring break for Kairi and she was from school. They build sandcastles, played in the water and hung out. When it was time for them to leave they stopped to get ice cream and went home after a long day at the beach.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper had just put Lauren to bed for the night after assuring her that she was going to be okay after losing her dad. And Crimson Viper got a hold of her mom and learned that her dad was going to be okay as well. She was glad to tell Lauren that there'd been some good news when she asked about him.

"Is grandpa going to be okay?" Lauren asked when she saw her mom get off of the phone.

Crimson Viper smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, he's going to be just fine." She said to her daughter with a smile as she pulled her into a hug.

Lauren was laying in her bed wearing pink pajamas that consisted pajama pants, a short sleeves pajama shirt with flowers on it. Her room was decorated with pink walls and blue curtains; her bedspread was pink with a bunch of pillows for her to sleep on. Lauren also had her favorite stuff animal, a panda bare, to sleep. It was a gift her mom got her on a trip to Japan.

Crimson Viper walked to her room wearing her room wearing black pajamas that consisted of long pants and a black long sleeves shirt. She walked into her room that was painted with white walls, red curtains and a white bedspread with black pillows.

Crimson Viper laid down on her bed and thought about Lauren losing her father at young age. She felt bad that Laruen had to deal with something like that when she doesn't even deserve it at her age, and she didn't even do anything wrong as a child for her age.

Crimson Viper started to think back on all the good times with her and Lauren.

She looked back on the day she found out she was pregnant with Lauren six years ago. She went to the doctor with her mom where she was given a pregnancy test when she went into the office. The doctor walked back into the room after they got the results of her test back. He closed the door behind him as soon as he walked wearing white scrubs. He had white skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

Her mom was sitting in the chair by the bed. She was there to offer moral support with whatever the results would turn out to be.

"_Maya, we have the results of your test." He said to her. "It came back positive."_

She was excited to bring a child into this world.

Then she looked back on the day she gave birth to Lauren in the hospital, and the day she brought her home from the hospital.

_A baby Laruen was laying in her crib decorated with pink sheets and sheet covers. She woke up from her afternoon nap and started crying for her mom. Crimson Viper went into the room and picked her up._

_Lauren was only a couple months old at that time._

"_What's the matter?" Crimson Viper sat down in the rocking chair with her baby girl. She grabbed Lauren's bottle and gave it her. "You must have been thirsty." She said to baby Lauren with a smile._

_Lauren drank her bottle and went back to sleep when she was done with her bottle at that time. Crimson Viper turned on the TV so she could watch while she comfort baby Lauren. She loved spending time with her little girl and wouldn't change anything about her._

It was those moments she cherished most of all with Lauren. She turned to look at a picture of her and her little girl on Christmas Day when they were at her parents' house. They were sitting in front of the Christmas tree when the picture was taken, and they were smiling at the camera when her mom took the picture. She wished that Charlie was there for Lauren and would've done something nice for, but it was always his parents who were sending Lauren presents for holidays and her birthday. They even called to check and see how she was doing, and they even make endless attempts to see her and stuck to it. They always made sure that Crimson Viper didn't have any plans already so they could stop by and see them.

Crimson Viper that Lauren was going to be the only memory left of Charlie for his family now that they'd lost him. They called to make sure Lauren was okay after losing a dad, and they wished that Charlie had stepped up as a day and Laruen got a chance to get to know him a little better instead of just hearing about him from people. Crimson Viper wanted the same thing for Laruen too.

Crimson Viper finally fell asleep after fifteen minutes of thinking back on some of the good times.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction by Alina Leao


	11. Chapter 11

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Eleven

It was ten-fifteen at night, and Chun-Li was still awake since she wasn't able to go to sleep. She had too much on her mind to think about over the pass couple of days since all the things that were taking place. She was worried about Kairi being safe, and she was worried about Bison showing up at anytime.

Chun-Li was wearing her school girl outfit consisting of a dark pink skirt, a white short sleeves shirt and a dark pink tie around the neck. She also wore a pair of white flats to make it stand out. She graduated from school, but her old school outfit still fit her like a glove, and that's why she still wore it instead of letting it go to waste and throw it away in the trash. Like everyone else, she thought that if something still fits someone then that person should keep it so they could have something to wear around the house or to go out somewhere.

Chun-Li even added a pair of white leggings to make it look new.

She was putting in a lot of work to track down Bison before he had a chance to go after Kairi. She kept an eye out for him the entire day regardless of what she was doing or where she was, but there was no sign of him or Vega all day from the time she left to get back home. She lived in her parents house because they left it to her in a will. Being that they brought the house and paid it off in full she didn't have to worry about anything for a lifetime, everything was paid for.

Chun-Li was watching the news to find any updates that night be related to Bison. She saw the news woman speaking and took note of everything that was being said on the TV. But what really caught her attention was when the news lady started talking about the guy that was found in his apartment; she said he was found on the floor by a neighbor and rushed to the hospital where he passed away a few minutes later.

"His family said he left behind a six-year-old daughter with his ex-girlfriend. The family crew was able to get an interview with Charlie's family and got a little bit of detail about his relationship with his daughter." The news woman said as the scene cut straight to a living room. "His mom, Evelyn, held back nothing when it came to his fatherhood as long as she didn't have to say the child's last name or show a picture of her out of respect to her granddaughter and the child's mother. Angela was able to speak to her."

The living room had white walls, black and white tile floors and white curtains on the wall with a woman with white skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an all black dress with short sleeves and black heels.

Chun-Li knew right away that it was Charlie's mom sitting next to Angela.

Angela had white skin, brown eyes and black hair. She was wearing a silk yellow dress shirt with buttons and short sleeves, black dress pants and black heels. Her hair was straight down.

"He wasn't being a father to Lauren, and he wouldn't even go to the hospital when she was born. Even though me and the rest of the family went to see her and always did a lot of nice things for her." Evelyn began to speak through her tears as she dried them from her face. "We couldn't even get him to go to her first birthday, or any one of her birthday parties her mom has thrown for her."

Chun-Li knew that they were talking about Lauren as in Crimson Viper's daughter she saw in the picture at the station. She knew that Charlie was her father according to all the talk she heard about Charlie being a deadbeat dad for Lauren, and Crimson Viper had even confirmed it herself.

"Did he ever call her?" Angela asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "He wouldn't even make an attempt to be apart of her life, and we tried to convince him other wise." She explained.

"Did he pay child support or send her something?" Angela asked.

"He wouldn't even pay a penny." Evelyn answered. "Lauren only knows about her dad through pictures and what we've told her because he'd never spoke to her or wanted to meet her."

"So the fact that you're all doing all of these things for her didn't make him think at all about making an attempt to be a better father for his daughter?" Angela asked her in shock. She couldn't believe a father would actually have the nerve to do that to their little kid.

"No, it didn't have any sort of affect on him as a father. He never wanted to meet her or spend time with her or see her." Evelyn explained.

"How did he feel about you guys doing things for her and accepting her as part of the family when he wouldn't?" Angela wanted to know about that.

"He didn't like it, and he told us to leave her alone." Evelyn responded through all of her tears. "And I can tell you, I remember that conversation vapidly the day he told him and he got upset."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"He found out that we were doing things for Lauren, and he was upset with all of us for doing it. We went to her birthday parties, sent her presents and everything." Evelyn began to explain the conversation of that day. "He threatened that if we didn't stop doing things for Lauren then he was going to cut us out of his life. But we said no because she's part of our family rather he likes it or not."

"Has the child's mother said anything about getting together with Charlie at all?" Angela asked.

"No, and she's doing an amazing job as a mother the entire time. And if she finds someone we're still going to be there for them." Evelyn said. "I wasn't going to bring this up, but, when we showed him pictures of his daughter he would toss them to the side and won't bother to look at them."

The camera went back to the news station and showed the news woman.

"And there you have it. The family will continue to be there for that little girl and her mother with loving and open arms." The news woman began to speak.

Chun-Li turned off the TV. She didn't feel like watching anymore since the news was about to come to an end for the evening anyway.

She wasn't too thrilled that Crimson Viper was there when the crime happened at the orphan house, but she was glad that Kairi was safe. She told herself even thought she didn't really get along with Crimson Viper, Crimson Viper was going to do everything to protect Kairi considering that she had a daughter of her own. Chun-Li decided to give her that much credit for raising a beautiful daughter and providing a wonderful life for her. It also hit her that Crimson Viper was a single mom after everything that happened with her and Lauren losing Charlie, even though Lauren only seen him pictures and never met her dad in person.

Chun-Li thought that Lauren was lucky to have at lease one of her parents around in her life. She knows how much it hurt a child to lose both of their parents at young age when she lost her parents, even thought she'd already graduated from school before both of her parents passed away. She bare to see Lauren or any other child go through that at a young age, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

There was a knock at the front door. Chun-Li went to see who it was that was out at this hour. When she opened the door she was surprised to find the person standing out on her doorstep at ten o'clock at night in uniform. He had all of his police gear with him, and he was prepared for anything.

"Andrew?" Chun-Li wasn't sure what to day and hoped that it wasn't anything too bad.

"Chun-Li, I got a hold of the S.I.N and informed them of what Crimson Viper said about Ms. Pears hiding something that goes on when the visitors aren't around." Andrew began to explain.

"What did they say?" Chun-Li asked. She wasn't up for hearing any news dealing with Crimson Viper, but she had no choice being that it was something for her job.

"They said they're going to send someone over there to spy so Ms. Pears won't be able to see them while they gather information." Andrew explained to her. "I want you to and Crimson Viper to meet them there. And when they get there you can get back to your part of the mission."

"And Ryu?" Chun-Li wondered if he was going to be meeting with them as well. "Is he going to be joining in too?"

"He'll keep an eye out for Bison and inform you with everything that happens on his end." Andrew went into the plan he put in place for that. "You could also keep an eye out for Bison or Vega while you're at the orphan house with Crimson Viper and Nash. I'd already informed the others about it via text. And make sure you have your ghost tracker with you."

Chun-Li was that glad to know that they were going to be able to get more ground covered that way. Even if it meant spending a few minutes with Crimson Viper.

"See you tomorrow." Andrew walked off to his car, got inside and drove off.

Chun-Li closed the door and thought she was going to need all of her strength not to do anything to Crimson Viper while in the car with her. She thought being if Nash was going to be there he would keep them from going at each other's throats when something happens.

She started to wonder why Nash was looking Crimson Viper and why he stopped at her car to talk to her. But she wasn't going to worry about that too much because she'd saw it as none of her business.

Chun-Li thought that she could look forward to getting away from Crimson Viper as soon as the people showed up to do a search on the orphan house. If she had to say and wait for them longer than expected she would lose it and go crazy within seconds as soon as time goes by. She didn't want to risk that because she didn't want to do something that would cost her a job.

_**SF**_

Chun-Li was just about to walk into her bathroom so she could get ready to go to bed for the night. That was until something stopped her. She heard something and rushed back into her room to see what it was.

"The ghost tracker." Chun-Li knew that it meant Bison was around.

Chun-Li grabbed her cell phone and took off to wherever the tracker was leading her. She also sent out a text message to Ryu and Nash to update them on the ghost tracker going off and told them to meet up with her. She walked out the door, closed it and made sure she locked it before she left to go anywhere.

Chun-Li started walking up the street as the ghost tracker led the way.

"Chun-Li." Ryu's voice came from behind her.

Chun-Li turned around to see Ryu standing behind her.

"I got your text." Ryu said when he caught up with her. "So the tracker picked up on him?" He asked.

"That's what's going on." Chun-Li explained to him. "Nash should be on his way to help us out."

"The more the better." Ryu didn't have a problem with that even though he knew he was friends with Crimson Viper.

They started walking in the direction the ghost tracker was leading them.

"He seems to wait until nightfall to come and show himself." Ryu commented.

"Villains like him always do." Chun-Li pointed out.

A car pulled up on the side of them. The window rolled down, and they saw that it was Nash.

"You guys need a ride?" Nash asked hem.

Chun-Li and Ryu took him up on his offer and got into his black SUV.

Nash took off as soon as they were both in and were safe. Chun-Li was giving him directions on where to go in order to find Bison. The ghost tracker beeped the closer they got to finding Bison.

"Am I going the right way?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, we have to just follow the tracker." Chun-Li explained to him.

Nash continued driving and turning wherever Chun-Li told him to turn. He kept a look out for Bison just in case they caught him before hand.

"Did you hear what happened on the news?" Nash asked.

"What happened?" Ryu asked him.

Nash brought up the news about Charlie. "Some people even said that he might've died on the way to the hospital." He said.

"He was Lauren's father." Chun-Li pointed out.

"Lauren? You know the little girl?" Nash asked her.

"She's Crimson Viper's daughter." Chun-Li said in a bitter tone of voice as if she didn't want to mention her name.

Nash's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you knew about her daughter." Chun-Li said to him.

"I just found out today that she had a daughter, I just didn't know her name." Nash responded. "I never got a chance to meet her daughter when I worked for her, and I never saw a picture of her."

"Her daughter's adorable." Ryu commented after seeing a picture of the girl in her work station.

Chun-Li looked at him to hear what else he would say.

"I'm just commenting on the daughter, not her." Ryu assured her.

Chun-Li didn't say anything because he had a point. She just focused on searching for Bison before something happened.

The tracker started beeping again, and she thought it was the perfect thing to bring them back. She looked up and was able to see Bison floating around.

"Turn right up here." Chun-Li told Nash. "I can see him from here."

Nash and Ryu looked up and saw where Chun-Li was looking. They saw him too.

Nash drove to catch up with Bison.

"Try to catch me." Bison continued floating around with them following him.

Nash continued driving and was glad that there weren't any cars out at this hour or they would've been held back a lot due to traffic on the road. He was driving at the speed of light to capture Bison before he got away.

"Where the heck is he going?" Nash thought it was weird that he wasn't going for the orphan house.

"He's going somewhere." Chun-Li was determine to catch Bison now that he was out here before their very eyes. "He's not getting away from us this time."

Nash continued driving and kept an eye on Bison wherever he went. He wanted to capture him as badly as everyone else, and he wanted to make sure that he was taken and put behind bars. He didn't lose sight of him, and Chun-Li kept the ghost tracker next to her in her hand.

Nash followed Bison, and it led him to a house. He parked the car and cut off the engine.

The house was big with a gate in front of it. There was an entrance way that led up to the house, and the owner's car was parked in the driveway of the house on the side.

The three of them got out of the car and jumped over the gate of the house so they could get to Bison. They prepared for battle and were ready to take him down before they lost him.

"You might as well just give up, Bison." Chun-Li said to him. "We have you right where we want you. And you're under arrest."

Nash grabbed his handcuffs and prepared to place them on Bison as soon as he got taken down.

"Oh, that's too bad." Bison said in his evil tone of voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryu demanded an answer from him.

"You'll see." Bison laughed his evil laugh.

Chun-Li prepared to go after him if she had to.

When she went after him Bison disappeared and went into the house. Chun-Li had a feeling that something bad was going to happen with Bison inside. He just faded in thin air when he saw her going at him.

"No." Chun-Li was upset that he was so close to getting away.

"What is he doing in there? Did he get the place mixed up?" Nash asked.

"We have to get him out of there before he does something to the family in there." Chun-Li started to think of a plan.

"But how are we going to get inside? That's my question." Ryu pointed out that it was going to be hard to get inside.

"I'm thinking, give me a second." Chun-Li responded.

Nash and Ryu waited around to hear what Chun-Li was going to say to them when she came up with something. They remained quiet so they wouldn't distract her from her thinking.

"I got an idea." Chun-Li finally said.

Chun-Li filled them on the plan, and they were up for it.

_**SF**_

Bison stopped by the jailhouse. He made sure that no one was in there before he'd started walking around the place.

"Rose?" Bison called out to her.

"I'm over here." Rose's voice came from behind one of the ceils.

Bison walked over to the ceil where Rose's voice came from. He looked inside to make sure it was her.

Rose looked up to find Bison standing before her. She was in shock to see him in there.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked him.

"I came to get you out of here." Bison explained to her. "I sent a the cops on some wild goose chase before I came here so they wouldn't be able to know I was here."

"How did you manage to do that?" Rose asked him.

"The spotted me leading them to a house and went inside. They think I snuck into the house I stopped them at." Bison explained.

"Oh." Rose finally commented when Bison was done. "I thought your plan was so clever that it would make them do that."

"I'm glad you think that." Bison responded.

"Now get me out of here before someone catches you and takes you down." Rose warned him.

Bison used his powers and got Rose out of the ceil. No one else heard anything to wake them up.

"So where do we go from here?" Rose asked Bison.

"We're going back to the hide out." Bison answered. "Hold on, we'll be there in a matter of seconds."

Rose held on tight as Bison took her back to the hide out. They were there within seconds like Bison had promised.

Vega sat down at the table waiting for them.

"Glad to see that someone's back." Vega responded.

Rose didn't say anything to him.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction by Alina Leao


	12. Chapter 12

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twelve

Chun-Li, Ryu and Nash found an opening that led into the house. They looked and found an opening that started from the basement and led them upstairs into the house.

"Okay, we have to be quiet while we're in there so we won't wake the family who lives here." Ryu reminded. "And we have to be quick so that Bison won't try to escape or do something to the family."

Chun-LI and Nash agreed to that it would be a good knowing that it was going to give Bison a sign to take off.

"Alright, let's be quiet and get in there." Chun-Li said. "The longer we spend out here talking, the more of a chance that Bison has to do whatever he wants in there."

Chun-Li led the way inside and let the ghost tracker lead them to wherever Bison would be. Ryu and Nash followed right behind her to help out with the mission.

It was a good thing they were able to use the light from that because of how dark it was in the basement. The light was so bright that they were able to see where they were going without bumping into anything or into each other. They found the opening door in the basement and quietly rushed up to open it.

Chun-Li opened the door and led the way into the house.

Just as they walked out of the basement the tracker stopped beeping. The light on the tracker went off due to that.

"Great." Chun-Li commented in a whisper.

"Chun-Li, where are we?" Ryu asked her.

"I can't see a thing in the dark, and the curtains are blocking the light from outside the house." Chun-LI explained.

Nash grabbed a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on to use it as a guide. He walked around and pointed the light in the direction he was going in so he could see what the place looked like.

The room had white walls, a skin, counter, cabinets, and oven/stove, and curtains on the window. He also saw the big dinning room table with chairs around it.

"Great, give Bison a huge sign that we're inside, Nash." Chun-Li said to him.

"We're apparently in the family's kitchen judging the looks of it." Nash said as he shinned the flashlight around the room. "And I think it might be a family of five based on the chairs and a highchair for a baby. Either that, or it was given to the family."

"Great, thanks for the information." Chun-Li responded while trying to focus and keep an eye on the tracker. "Good to know you found out something about the house in a matter of seconds when you don't even live here."

"Oh, I'm sure he's full of facts." Ryu commented.

"Sure he is." Chun-Li responded back.

Nash also flashed the flashlight into the foyer that led into the entertainment room. "And that room seems to have two couches, a sofa, a recliner and a wide flat screen TV in there." He pointed out.

"Nash, are we going to play around of inspect the house?" Chun-Li asked him in a joking tone of voice.

"Hey, whoever lives here really has it made." Nash commented as he walked with the flashlight in his hand.

Chun-Li noticed that Ryu was walking around alone and didn't say anything.

"Ryu, you're pretty quiet over there." Chun-Li said to him.

"I don't think Bison's even inside this place." Ryu commented. "The tracker came to a stop as soon as we came in here."

Chun-Li thought about it for a minute and considered that when she looked down at the tracker. It didn't make a sound or blink at all.

"You do have a point about that." Chun-Li finally said.

"But if he's not in here, then where is he?" Nash asked them. "That's exactly what we would like to know."

"He must've used his powers to get out of here." Ryu commented.

"Yeah, but why did he even come here in the first place? What does he want with this family who lives here?" Nash asked.

"We should find out about the family who lives here first." Ryu suggested. "They could be some kind of connection to Bison and we don't know what it…."

Chun-Li continued to look around while the guys were in the middle of their own conversation. She saw a picture frame on the wall, but she couldn't see anything from the picture.

"Nash, could you-" Chun-Li was cut off when she heard the sound of the bedroom door open from upstairs.

It caught all of their attentions.

"What was that?" Chun-Li asked them.

Nash shrugged his shoulders as his way to say he didn't know.

"You don't think that's Bison, do you?" Ryu asked.

"I don't think he would need to open the door in order to get out of a room in the house." Nash pointed out.

"The ghost tracker isn't even beeping." Chun-Li pointed out. "It can't be Bison, or else this would sense him and go off like crazy."

They all finally came to a conclusion.

"We did it, didn't we?" Ryu was afraid they woke up someone in the family and it wasn't a good sign.

"We're in trouble." Chun-Li commented.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They went into a panic thinking the person was going to catch them before they had a chance to get out of there. They weren't able to find anywhere to hide so they couldn't get caught, so they were out of luck.

Nash quickly turned off his flashlight knowing that it would give them away when the person saw the light shinning somewhere in the house. It would lead them right to the three of them, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Crap." Nash commented out of fear.

"This can't be good." Chun-Li commented.

Nash was about to turn on his flashlight when Ryu stopped him.

"It's too risky to turn on any of the lights in here." Ryu explained.

Nash placed his flashlight back into his pocket.

Chun-Li backed away from them in fear. She didn't know what to do to keep from getting caught by the owner of the house.

Ryu and Nash did the same.

Just when Chun-Li thought she was safe someone came from behind her and had her pended to the ground.

"Ah!" Chun-Li cried out as she tried to break free.

Ryu and Nash turned around and saw that she was in danger.

"Either start talking or I'll have you arrested." A familiar female voice warned. "I will call the authorities and have them take you in for question if you don't tell me what's going on and why you broke into my house."

Ryu and Nash tried to figure out who the person was who owned the place.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked the female who attacked Chun-Li.

"I'm the one asking the questions." The female voice responded back. "You guys are really asking for it-"

"You guys, a little help over here." Chun-Li called out to them.

Ryu was about to rush over until the light was turned on.

"Much better." Nash said.

They saw that Crimson Viper was the one who pended down Chun-Li and had her handcuffs in her hand.

Crimson Viper looked around and saw that Nash and Ryu were there. She looked down and saw that she had Chun-Li pended down and was prepared with the handcuffs.

"You guys are here too?" Crimson Viper asked with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Didn't know this was your house." Nash said to her.

Crimson Viper placed her free hand with the handcuffs in them down to her side. She still had Chun-Li's hand pended behind her so she wouldn't be able to get away until the lights were turned on.

Chun-Li tried to break free, but she wasn't having any luck with that.

Ryu backed away. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." He said speaking for the three of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Crimson Viper asked them.

"We came in here to protect you and your daughter, and this is the thanks _I_ get for doing that with help from friends of ours." Chun-Li said to Crimson Viper in a harsh tone of voice to her enemy. "Oh, that's real smart, Crimson Viper, someone should give you a mother-of-the-year award for using this kind of strategy to protect your own child. That's what any mother would do."

"Oh, for crying out loud-" Crimson Viper began to say.

"It's not we came in here for no reason, you could've been danger if we didn't get in sooner." Chun-Li said back to her.

"In case you forgot, Chun-Li, I still have the handcuffs here ready to go." Crimson Viper warned her. "Keep testing me, I'm warning you. I have a daughter, and she's asleep in her bed right; I don't need anyone waking her up, and I have the right mind to file a big report in the morning."

Chun-Li looked up at her with angry eyes. "You wouldn't dare." She finally said.

Crimson Viper jiggled the handcuffs in her hand.

Chun-Li kept her mouth shut, and Crimson Viper released her.

Chun-Li got up and walked over to join Ryu and Nash.

"Now can someone tell me what's going on around here?" Crimson Viper asked.

They explained to her what happened with Bison showing up and how he used his ghost power to get into her house and they got inside so they could stop him before he got away or took it upon himself to harm her and Lauren.

"So he led you guys here, and he came into my house?" Crimson Viper asked.

"That's what we said." Chun-Li said with annoyance.

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"We tried to keep it down, we don't know what happened." Nash said.

"Look, it's late at night and you guys shouldn't even be here. And then on top of it all, you're going to wake up Lauren if you don't keep it down." Crimson Viper reminded them. "She may know what's going on, but she's had a long day and she doesn't anything else to add to that."

"Does she get cranky when she's woken up from her sleep?" Chun-Li responded.

"Give me a break." Crimson Viper responded back. "You're talking about Lauren when you're the one doing all the wining."

"Whatever, get over it." Chun-Li responded back. "Like we said, the tracker went off when it picked up Bison and it led us here, and we wanted to make sure you two were safe. We didn't do this on purpose if that's what you're thinking."

Ryu and Nash tried to calm them down.

"Did I even say that?" Crimson Viper responded in a annoyed tone of voice.

"You were quick to take me down until you found out it was us." Chun-Li said in an irritated tone of voice.

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes and ignored her.

Chun-Li was getting irritated with the attitude. "Look, if we didn't come in to stop him when he came in, someone would've gotten hurt and-"

"Mommy?"

Chun-Li was cut off by the voice of a sleepy and tired little Lauren.

The four of them turned to see her standing on the last step. She was holding on to her stuff panda bare and looked excused from waking up in the middle of the night when her bedtime was nine or nine-thirty.

"Oh my God." Chun-Li was shocked to see Lauren in person. She thought that she looked cuter and more adorable in person than in the pictures. "Did we wake you up from your sleep?" She asked.

Lauren nodded and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "And I had a bad dream." She said in her sleepy tone of voice. She covered her mouth and she yawned.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Chun-LI apologized to her.

Chun-Li was glad it wasn't just their talking that woke her up.

Crimson Viper gave her an angry look.

"It's alright, sweetie, they just came by to make sure that we're alright. That's all." Crimson Viper got up from her seat and walked over to Lauren.

She picked up Lauren from the step, and Lauren laid her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Crimson said to her in a gentle voice as she carried her daughter upstairs to her room. She knew her daughter was too tired to walk up the stairs as sleepy as she was.

"I'm not saying anything." Ryu responded.

"Neither am I." Nash said.

Chun-Li snuck off while they were in their own conversation and went upstairs to see what Crimson Viper was going to do for Lauren. She remained quiet when she got to the steps and peaked through the bars of the railing that gave her a view of Lauren's room so she wouldn't get caught by going all the way upstairs.

Chun-Li saw how the room was decorated and thought that it was fit for six-year-old little girl. She remembered having a room that looked similar to that herself when she was Lauren's age. She even remembered her parents tucking her into bed every night and comforting her in situations like the one Laruen's faced with.

Crimson Viper was placed Lauren in her bed and put the blanket on her halfway at her stomach and comforted her back to sleep.

"Everything's going to be okay in the morning." Crimson Viper assured her with a loving smile.

Lauren yawned.

"Night, mommy, I love you." Lauren said before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Lauren, I love you too." Crimson Viper gently kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Chun-Li quietly left as soon as Crimson Viper got up from Lauren's bed and was about leave.

Chun-Li was back downstairs before Ryu and Nash even noticed she was gone. It was a good thing in her book so she wouldn't have to explain where she was. She wasn't in the mood for talking after all that had just happened to her tonight.

They turned and saw her sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting for them so she could get home.

"We should probably go, Crimson Viper's going to need it to be quiet so she can Lauren back to sleep." Chun-Li didn't like the fact that she was thinking about Crimson Viper, although she was more concern about Lauren than she was for her.

"So where does that leave us with Bison?" Ryu asked.

"We can continue our search for him tomorrow." Chun-Li placed the ghost tracker in her bag. "And I want to get out of here before she attacks me again."

Ryu thought he should've seen that coming.

"Nash, are you coming?" Chun-Li asked him.

Nash took a minute to think about it before he answered.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper cut off the light in Lauren's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She went downstairs to see if Nash, Chun-Li and Ryu were still downstairs sitting in the kitchen where she last left them. She thought they might be if the lights were on in the house downstairs.

When Crimson Viper got into the kitchen she was surprised that Nash was still in there. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine that was left on the table top when she and Lauren were getting ready for bed earlier that evening.

"Hey, Maya?" Nash greeted her by her real name.

"Hey? So where did Ryu and Chun-Li go?" Crimson Viper asked.

"They went home." Nash answered.

"And you didn't go with them?" Crimson Viper sat at the kitchen table with him.

"No, I told them to go on without me and I had to make sure you and Lauren were okay." Nash answered.

"Well, we're fine." Crimson Viper assured him.

"Is this the first time she's woken up like that?" Nash asked.

"Nah, I've been there before." Crimson Viper answered. "It could've been worse, but it's easy to get her to go back to sleep."

Nash thought Crimson Viper had it easy with a six-year-old. She didn't cause any ounce of trouble and she was a well behave child for her age. He didn't even see her as a problem.

"She's really cute." Nash commented.

"Thanks." Crimson Viper responded.

"Just like her mother." Nash added onto his comment.

"I wouldn't push it if I were you." Crimson Viper responded.

"Come on, she does have your hair." Nash responded.

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes with a smirk. She remembered those times when he would always do that to her whenever he saw her. But she couldn't argue with him about Lauren being as cute as a button.

"How did she react to losing her father?" Nash was curious to find out about how Lauren was handling the situation. "I heard about it on the news earlier, and Chun-Li told me that they were referring to your daughter."

"She was a little sad, but she'll be okay." Crimson Viper felt bad for Lauren more than she did for herself. "People have been calling to check on her all day, and that made that it made her feel better."

"That always helps a kid deal with something like this." Nash looked around and saw a bunch of pictures of Crimson Viper and Lauren in picture frames on the walls. The mother and daughter duo seemed really close. "And that probably triggered the nightmare she was having." He added.

"You really think that?" Crimson Viper considered that thought.

"I remember going through that when I was her age. And I'm sure you dealt with that phase of nightmares too."

"Haven't we all." Crimson Viper responded.

Nash just smirked.

"What were you guys doing out at this hour looking for Bison anyway?" Crimson Viper asked.

"The ghost tracker started going off so we went after him since he was already out here in the open." Nash explained. "We thought he was up to something and wasn't going to stop at nothing until he was done."

"But he has no reason to come here unless he wants revenge on me for taking one of his little friends down and reporting her to jail." Crimson Viper pointed out. "I mean if you consider the fact that he took off before you guys were able to catch him and take him down. And no one was put in harms way the entire time he stayed in here."

"We kind of figured that." Nash thought about that and knew she was right. "And we thought he was making his way to the orphan house until he came here and thought he got the places mixed up with each other."

"Oh." Crimson Viper thought that was reasonable.

"And the organization sending someone to do a background check on that orphan house before and after visiting hours." Nash filled her in on that part of the plan. "They're going to see what's going on behind closed door when no one's there and get as much out of spying from afar as possible."

"Yeah, I heard about that earlier." Crimson Viper explained to him that Andrew's text was sent to her phone.

"Oh, good to know." Nash commented.

"Yep, so that means I'm going to get to spend a few moments of my time with the famous Chun-Li." Crimson Viper leaned back in her chair. "It looks like I'll need you to be present so I won't hurt her when she makes one of her stupid comments like she does, and it would probably cost me my job if something happened. And don't think you're just be sitting there egging us on either."

"Fine." Nash agreed to that if it meant helping Crimson Viper stay calm when she so she won't get fired. "And besides, without you there I wouldn't have any reason to like my job."

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes.

"But I'll be there." Nash promised. "I promise I won't let anything happen while I am in the car with you guys. You have my word."

"Good." Crimson Viper finally said. She knew that Nash was good at keeping his promises and would never go back on them for anyone.

"So what is going on with you and Chun-Li anyway?" Nash asked out of curiosity after seeing what happened.

"She's just upset because our team solves some of the missions here and there and catch the person before she does." Crimson Viper explained. "I don't know why when she sometimes solves the missions before we do."

"Is that it?" Nash asked.

"Pretty much." Crimson Viper looked down and started thinking about how much she and Chun-Li also go at each others throats when something happens.

"Well, if it helps, just think about the kind of example you want to set for Lauren. She looks up to you as her mother." Nash suggested as a helping tool. "You have to lead by example, especially when you have daughters."

"That's what I always do." Crimson Viper explained. "And half the time I just set there and ignore Chun-Li when she's having one of her little fits and I really don't feel the need to deal with her."

"Oh, I see." Nash commented. "Have you two ever thought about putting all your differences aside and burry the hatched?" He asked.

"I've thought about that, and I'm willing to if she is." Crimson Viper thought that she didn't have to like Chun-Li just for the sake of working, but she at lease had to show some respect. But it was hard if Chun-Li didn't do the same.

Nash pulled out his cell phone to check the time. He quickly placed it back in his pants pocket when he noticed that it was ten-forty-five at night. He could plainly see that Crimson Viper was getting tired from staying up so late on top of having to deal with all the events that was taking place. Nash hoped that talking would help her feel a little less stressed out from everything that's been going on, and he liked talking to her and hanging out with her.

"Is okay if I ask what happened with you and Charlie?" Nash asked out of concern for one of his friends.

"May I ask why you even care?" Crimson Viper responded.

"I was just wondering." Nash didn't want her to know that he was concern about it for her and Lauren's sake.

"Well, he cheated on me a lot, and I found out when I heard about it from his own family." Crimson Viper began to explain what happened. "And I broke up with him."

"And you took him back?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, and we were together for a year and a half." Crimson Viper continued. "He took off as soon as I told him I was pregnant with Lauren, and he didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't even want to see her at all, and he never called her once or showed up for any of her birthdays or sign the birth certificate when she was born."

"That was stupid of him." Nash commented when Crimson Viper finished. "I just can't see any guy walking out on their child like that. And then not to be contact them and make sure they're okay, that's screwed up."

"Tell me about it." Crimson Viper responded. "But what really set me on the edge was that he secretly got her D.N.A tested to see if he was her, and the test proved that she was his daughter. He got arrested for that when my parents called the cops, because of the fact that he didn't sign the birth certificate for her; and that meant he didn't have any right to go behind my back as her mother and do something so stupid. His family even thought it was stupid of him to even do something like that."

"He's full of crap to say that Lauren's not his daughter when he knew she was his daughter all along." Nash commented.

"Yeah, and thank God for his family to help me get that through his head as soon as it happened." Crimson thought about that horrible and the fight it caused with her and Charlie a couple weeks after Lauren was born.

Nash felt bad for Crimson Viper and Lauren having to live like that. He knew that they had a strong support system, but it didn't change the fact that they were suffering and hurting inside. He thought that Charlie had put them both though so much pain and anger that it wasn't even funny.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nash asked.

"Not really." Crimson Viper didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Nash decided to let it drop and help them if they ever needed it.

"Shouldn't you go home and get some rest for tomorrow?" Crimson Viper asked him.

"Yeah, I probably should." Nash responded. "It's really getting late, and I'm pretty sure you need your rest as well as I do." He got up and pushed his chair in.

Crimson Viper got up and did the same. She walked him to the door she could be there to lock when he left.

"So we're going to meet at the station and leave from there?" Nash asked.

"That's the plan." Crimson Viper responded as she opened the door for him. "We have to get an early start before Kairi gets put into danger. Bison could send someone for her any second of the day if he doesn't go after her himself. And I'm not sure if he knows that Kairi is discovering her powers right now."

Nash gently pulled Crimson Viper into a hug.

Crimson Viper hugged him back. But she still kept her emotions in check.

"Well, if you ever need anything, Maya, you can always come to me. I'm here for you and Lauren too." Nash offered his services to help. He tucked a strand of hair behind Crimson Viper's ear.

"Thanks." Crimson Viper accepted his offer.

Nash walked out the door. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got it down packed." Crimson Viper responded with a smirk. "And if you ever get lonely at night, make sure you someone else and not me." She added.

"I'll remember that." Nash said with a smirk as he walked off to his car.

"Good." Crimson Viper was that he didn't take that to heart.

Crimson Viper closed the door and locked after making sure that Nash got back to his car okay. She went upstairs so she could go back to sleep for the rest of the night and get some rest. She thought there wasn't going to be enough sleep in the world to make her put up with Chun-Li longer than she had to.

She stopped by Lauren's room to check on her.

Lauren was still fast asleep in her bed with her panda bare in her arms. She wasn't waking up for anything, and Crimson Viper took it as a good sign that Lauren's going to be okay. Lauren was a strong little girl who can deal with anything, and she always had a good heart in her. Crimson Viper was proud of her little girl and how well she handled all things that was happening all in one day.

Crimson Viper went back to her room and shut the door. She got into bed and laid her head down on her pillow. She fell asleep in seconds after the long night she just dealt with.

Then there was Nash. She didn't know exactly what he was up to and wasn't able to figure out where his intentions were. But she couldn't blame him for wanting to help a friend, so that was a plus; she just hoped that it wasn't anything other than wanting to be there and help her and Lauren. She also wondered what even made him do any of that in the first place.

Crimson Viper that the worse part of all was that she was in her pajamas the entire time, and he saw her in them. She hoped that it didn't give him any ideas of any sort, and if it did she thought she was going to be screwed.

_**SF**_

The next morning at the orphan house, Daniel woke up to the sound of somebody walking around above the basement. He grabbed his cell phone to check the time, and it was only five-thirty in the morning; he began to wonder who would wake up this early or if they were going to go back to sleep.

Then he heard water running from upstairs. Daniel tipped toed up the steps to find out where it was coming from. He stopped when he heard talking coming from inside the kitchen where the chiefs were.

"Is that everything we need?" Briana's voice came from the kitchen.

Daniel peaked inside to see that Briana was still wearing her pajamas.

"Yep, that should do it." Hazel said to her with a smile as she placed the materials on the counter. "We'll finish up everything here. You go get cleaned up so you'll be ready before Ms. Pears sets up the thirty-minute timer."

Briana nodded and went off to get ready to start the day. Daniel quietly moved so she wouldn't see him.

When Briana went upstairs Daniel stayed where he was and peaked inside to find out what Hazel and Renee were up to.

Renee walked over to the sink and cut off the water. "That poor girl, she's busy in here with us just because she's the oldest of the girls." She commented in concern for the poor girl.

Hazel nodded in agreement. "Did you hear Ms. Pears put Daniel down in the dark basement without any meals?" She asked. "That's why we didn't see him at the table last night for dinner."

"That poor child, all of these children are in danger." Renee felt horrible for them. "I don't even know how she got a license to even run an orphan house around here." She made a comment about that. "I don't even see why these children haven't said anything to those people during visiting hour."

"I'm sure they'll say something when Ms. Pears isn't around." Hazel assured her.

"If they don't say something about it soon, then I will." Renee was the type of girl who stuck to her word. "I'll be walking around, and she won't stop me from doing a thing about it."

After Daniel heard the conversation he took off and went upstairs with being seen. He made his way into the boys' room in the attic without waking up anyone. Daniel went over to his dresser on his side of the room and opened it up to get his clothes for the day.

The boys' room in the attic was painted with blue walls and blue curtains. And the boys were also separated by walls like the girls' were in their room.

Daniel went into the boys' bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction by Alina Leao


	13. Chapter 13

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Thirteen

Bison, Vega and Rose were in the hideout planning out their next plan. They sat at the table with the crystal ball in the middle of the three of them so they would know when something new was happening in the mist of planning so they could work around it when they get started with their plan.

"How much more time do we have before the prophecy actually begins? We have to get rid of her before the prophecy begins." Bison asked.

"We have a quite a bit of time before that happens." Vega informed them. "I have been thinking of doing some spying on the police station to find out what they're doing. I know they have to be on to us."

"I think they're onto us too." Rose said in agreement, although she wasn't one of Vega's biggest fans.

"Did you hear anything while you were locked in there?" Vega asked.

"I could've." Rose responded with an attitude.

"Silence, both of you." Bison said to them as an order. "I've been formulating one of my own plans that I'm going to need you two to help me with; but I'm going to need a couple pairs of extra hands along with you two. The police and the S.I.N have a lot more people banded together against us as we speak to protect Kairi the best way they know for her sake."

"That's true." Rose commented. "I can see all the people they have on their team, and it's pretty big over there. Maybe we should find out who hate her in school and work our way from there; I'm those children will be willing to help if they knew what it meant for them in the end and think about how good it would make them feel."

"Sounds like an tempting offer." Bison commented. "But I'm sure the cops will be quick to rush over to us if a parent reports their child is missing for a long period of time. That's what makes it too risky on our part."

"Right. But if I can think of a way to get around the parents, then I'll let you know as soon I find out." Rose responded.

"Fair enough." Bison was open to suggestion.

"Who do you think will help us out?" Vega asked him. "That's what we would all like to know here."

Bison got up from his seat at the table and walked over to the window and looked outside into the woods. "I've been thinking about just that." He finally said. "And I know just the people who will be willing to help us. You probably know who these people are."

Rose and Vega remained quiet so they could hear.

Bison pulled out two pictures out of thin air and placed them on the table. "These strong people will be much more help to us." He said.

There was a picture Gen on the right, and a picture of Balrog on the right.

"We have to find them and get them to help us out. And I know where these guys are." Bison continued on. "It would be easy to find them."

Rose and Vega studied the pictures carefully. They thought that the people looked stronger than they were letting on for people to believe.

"Vega, you go find these two. Rose, I want you to go after Kairi and see if you can take her down before she leaves or does anything. Let me know if anything changes when you get there." Bison said as an order to them.

"Got it." Rose made sure she had her communication device on her. "I'm going to have to make sure that the cost is clear before I go in there again. I don't want to deal with what happened the last time when I went out there."

Vega did the same.

"This is the paper with their locations so you could find them." Bison handed over a piece of paper to Vega. "And be careful not to let anyone find you out there before they say if they agree to be on our side."

Vega placed the paper into his pocket. He had his intentions set of completing the mission without any problems or anyone getting in the way.

Vega and Rose took off and went to do as they were told.

_**SF**_

Vega made it to his first location on the list.

Vega walked around and set out to search for Balrog. He remained hidden just in case they had sent a search warrant out for him, Bison or anyone else related to them. He didn't want anything to get in the way of searching for Balrog.

Balrog was a boxer. Well, former boxer at that. He was cut out because due to his love of violence tendencies he would cause during battle. After that he worked with Bison for a really long time and hadn't been heard from after the last battle a few years ago. His boxing days were over, and he was on a rage based on the last they heard about him.

Vega followed the instructions on the paper in the shadows. He kept an eye out to see if he was going to find Balrog somewhere if he was out. He came to a stop as soon as he heard something coming from a dark ally. He peaked inside and saw that it was Balrog in the middle of boxing practice on a trashcan with his boxing gloves. He was hit the can as hard as he could with all of his energy.

Balrog looked the same as he did, and he hadn't changed a bit. He was also tough like he was before.

"Hey, Balrog?" Vega walked up to him.

Balrog turned away from the trashcan as soon as he recognized the male voice. He was surprised to see Vega standing before him and that he hadn't changed a bit either.

"What are you doing here?" Balrog asked him. He was glad to see Vega after they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Bison sent me to look for you and Gen; he has a very important mission and is in need of help to make sure it goes as planned." Vega explained to him. "He wants to know if you're in and want to help us out."

"What's he up to this time?" Balrog asked.

Vega filled him on the prophecy about Kairi taking him down, and he told him all about what was going to happen. He didn't leave out any details as to what was going on and what needed to happen as orders from Bison.

"Alright, I'm in." Balrog agreed to it.

"Good, one down and one to go." Vega was glad to hear that things were going as planned so far.

They went off to the next location to find Gen and see if they could get him to go along with the plan. They found Gen hiding out behind an old house and went back there to see him.

Gen looked up as soon as he saw them.

"Where did you guys come from?" Gen asked them.

Vega filled him and told them the same details he told Balrog about the prophecy. He didn't leave out anything and explained that Bison would need their help.

"Alright, I'll help however I can." Gen took them up on the offer and walked off with Vega and Balrog.

"Kairi's being protected by a strong force of people who've been really going out of their way to track down Bison and stop him." Vega explained what was going on when they made it back to the hide out. "We stay in the hide and don't tell anyone about it. That is how we keep our place secret from the police and the S.I.N at all times." He led both of them inside after making sure the cost was clear. "Bison, I got the recruits you asked for." He said.

Bison turned to look. "Good work, Vega." He finally said. "Now we can get down to business and take down that little Kairi brat once and for all before the prophecy."

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction by Alina Leao


	14. Chapter 14

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Fourteen

At Crimson Viper's house, Crimson Viper woke up as soon as her alarm went off. She got out of bed and got ready for work; she got cleaned up and put on her suit since it helped her during her missions. She had to remind herself to stop in Lauren's room to say goodbye before she went off to work since she didn't have to wake Lauren up for school due to her being out of school for spring break. She decided to let Lauren use that time to sleep a little longer instead of waking her at ten minutes to seven like she did so she could get ready for school on school days. She also let Lauren sleep a little longer when she was home on the weekends and during the summer. And on days like that she would use a lot of time to plan something fun to do with Lauren when she got home from work, rather it was something at home or if they went out somewhere fun.

As soon as she had finished getting ready the doorbell rang. Crimson Viper rushed downstairs to answer it saw that it was her mom standing on the doorstep with her bag in her hands. Her mom had white skin, platinum blond hair and hazel eyes; she was dressed in a pink short sleeves shirt with jeans and pink sneakers. She wore her glasses that didn't have frames around it.

Her mom smiled at her. "Morning, Maya?" She greed with her as she walked in.

"Morning, Mom?" Crimson Viper closed the door behind her. "Lauren's still fast asleep in bed." She explained her plan to her mom so her mom would know being that it wasn't a regular week day with school involved. "I'm not going to be gone long, it will be only a couple hours today."

"Oh, okay, I'll check her if she's not up by nine." Her mom placed her bag on the book on the wall. "I'll make sure she doesn't sleep too long, and I'll also make sure she's had her breakfast when she wakes up."

"That would be great." Crimson Viper thought that was a good idea instead of just letting Lauren sleeping all hours of the day and make herself even more tired on the count of too much sleep.

"How has she been since yesterday?" Her mom asked.

"She's doing fine." Crimson Viper answered. "She hasn't said much about it, and she's dealing with it in a good way."

"Glad to hear that." Her mom commented with a smile. "If you ask me, Maya, you are doing the right then as a mother. Yeah, Lauren's only six, but she deserves to know as much about her father regardless of what you have to tell her."

"I was wondered if that would be too much about her." Crimson Viper admitted to thinking that and feeling that way.

"Oh, and is Sakura going to be stopping by at any point of the day to hang out? I'll let her in if she is." Her mom asked.

"Thanks, Mom." Crimson Viper said to her. She thought that it would be a good way for Lauren to get to spend time with her grandmother while off from school.

Crimson Viper went upstairs to Lauren's room as planned. She quietly opened the door and peaked inside the room; she walked into the room with a smile right when she'd saw Laruen waking up from her sleep.

"Mommy?" Lauren greeted her with a smile. She was still a little sleepy and held her panda bare in her hands.

"Hey, sweetie?" Crimson Viper sat down on the bed smiling at her Lauren. "I just thought I come in and say goodbye before going off to work for a little while. Grandma's downstairs waiting to hang out with you while I'm gone."

Lauren nodded and was okay with that.

"And we I get back we're going to do something fun." Crimson Viper assured her with a smile as she moved Laruen's bangs out of her eyes.

Lauren thought it was something to look forward to later in the day. Lauren loved spending time with her mom whenever they were able to no matter what they did.

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Crimson Viper said with a smile as she held out her arms to hug her daughter.

Lauren sat up and hugged her mom. "I love you, Mommy." She said with a smile.

"I love you, too, Lauren." Crimson Viper said with a smile.

Lauren laid back down, and Crimson Viper gently kissed her on the forehead. She left and quietly closed the door behind her so Lauren could sleep a little white longer and wake up a little later.

Crimson Viper went downstairs and walked out the door after she said goodbye to her mom. She got into her car and drove off to the station prepared to get to work and put up with Chun-Li. She thought that Nash being there should help keep the peace, and also the fact that Chun-Li was going to be distracted by communication with Ryu to see where Bison would show up and set off to take him down before he does any harm to Kairi and everyone else. Crimson Viper thought that it would be a good distraction to keep the both of them from getting into it while on the mission. She also didn't want a reminder of what happened last night when they came into her house to save her.

Crimson Viper pulled into the station and was greeted by Nash, Chun-Li and Ryu. She parked her car, got out, locked and walked over to join them without a single word.

"Looks like someone had a late night last night." Nash commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, you guys should know." Crimson Viper said to Nash as a joke.

"Do I want to know what's going on over there?" Chun-Li asked as a joke.

"Mind your business." Crimson Viper responded with annoyance.

Chun-Li turned away and ignored the comment.

"Keep them away from hurting each other." Ryu warned Nash.

"Crimson Viper already beat you to the punch with that last night." Nash told him about the promise he made.

Ryu was glad that was already taken care of. He told himself to pray for the three of them for the sake of safety in hopes that they would make it back unharmed in any sort of way.

Andrew showed up and gave them their mission assignments. He also told Ryu he would be paired up with someone to search for Bison, and he would meet up with him as soon as he gets to his first location. He told Chun-Li the same thing and that the guy was going to meet her at the orphan house. He gave her the guy's name and the arrival time to expect him.

They all took off and went to get started on their missions as instructed.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper parked her car behind the trees so hide out until visiting hours. She told herself to remain calm and nothing would happen the entire time that she and Chun-Li were stuck together, and she would deal with Nash as well. She began thinking that the situation was going good so far without any problems since no one was yelling.

They already met the guys that the S.I.N sent over to spy on the orphan house and they were hard at work to get information as to what went on when no one was around to see them behind closed doors. They were getting more and more information.

The silence in the car was dragged on, and Nash decided to think of something to break it.

"So….some crazy night with searching for Bison last night." Nash brought that up thinking it would be a good topic of discussion.

Crimson Viper and Chun-Li looked at him with stern looks on their faces.

Nash took that as the hint that they didn't want to talk about that or have any sort of reminders about it.

"So where is this guy Chun-Li's suppose to be meeting?" Nash asked them.

"His name is Guile, he should be here soon according to Andrew's time." Chun-Li answered. She checked the time on her cell phone and quickly placed her cell phone back into her pants pocket.

"You know him?" Nash asked.

"He was a friend of Charlie's for quite some time." Chun-Li explained. "He went on a search for him when he got captured once."

Chun-Li remembered that Crimson Viper was in the car and thought Charlie was a sensitive topic for her after all that he put her through in pass few years ever since Lauren was conceived.

"I'm sure Guile tried to talk some sense into Charlie about being a better father for Lauren. He probably got through to him for all we know." Chun-Li said Crimson Viper in a tough tone of voice.

"Well, it's too late to find out now anyway." Crimson Viper responded.

"Says the woman who has an iron wall around her emotions when it comes to her work, but she's a loving mom when around her daughter." Chun-Li said half annoyed and half jokingly.

Crimson Viper rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I saw how you act towards Lauren when she woke up and came downstairs when she had a nightmare. We all saw it." Chun-Li pointed out what she had saw with Crimson Viper's motherly side.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Crimson Viper responded.

"Because I was there to see it." Chun-Li fought back.

"Well, when you have a child then you would understand." Crimson Viper said to her.

"That won't be happening for a couple more years or so." Chun-Li responded.

"Good to know." Crimson Viper responded in her usual tone of voice.

"I'm sure you two would find a good father for your children." Nash spoke up and made a comment about them being parents.

Crimson Viper and Chun-Li both looked at him with stern looks on their faces yet again.

"What? I was trying to be helpful here." Nash said to them.

"Do you have any kids?" Crimson Viper asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Chun-Li asked.

Crimson Viper shot her a look telling her to mind her own business.

Chun-Li rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"No, I don't have any children of my own. Why?" Nash began to wonder what she was getting at with the whole conversation.

"Before you start making comments about what a father should be, you should try being a father yourself first." Crimson Viper said.

"Okay, I'll baby-sit Lauren for a little while and take notes about children. Oh, I'll advise you not to plan out anything devious to make Lauren to make it hard on me; if you do, I will know." Nash said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Coming from the guy who's childless?" Crimson Viper responded to his comment with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I've never babysat for any of my family members." Nash said with a smirk to Crimson Viper.

Crimson Viper smirked and rolled her eyes at the thought of leaving Lauren alone with Nash. She wouldn't plan for Lauren to do something to Nash, but it didn't mean she wouldn't take time to plan something better than that for Nash. Something that would be fun for both her and Lauren to enjoy together.

Chun-Li tuned them out and focused on searching for Bison and waiting for Guile to show up. She looked up when she heard a tap on the window behind her when it cough her attention.

Crimson Viper and Nash looked in Chun-Li's direction to see what was going on.

"Guile! Cammy!" Chun-Li rolled down the window behind her and turned around in her seat to see them. "We were expecting you." She added with a smile to Guile. Then she turned to Cammy. "Cammy, I didn't know you were coming to work on the mission." She said with a honest smile. She was thrilled to see Cammy as well.

"Andrew sent for me and thought I could help you guys out." Cammy explained to her.

"Which part of the mission?" Chun-Li asked.

"I need to help the people get information on Ms. Pears; they want to know what's going on behind closed doors." Cammy filled them in on that.

"Nice to see you, too." Guile said with a smile. "I see Crimson Viper and Nash are here too."

"Hay there, Guile? Cammy?" Nash responded with a welcoming smile.

Crimson Viper gave him the piece sign as her way of saying hello. Cammy waved back to her.

"I noticed that her mom let a teenager watch her six-year-old daughter yesterday." Cammy responded in a neutral tone of voice. "Your mom must've been really business to take Lauren with her to check on your dad."

"Who said it was any of your business, Cammy? Especially considering that I can actually trust the girl with Lauren." Crimson Viper responded back in a neutral tone. "Oh, and stop spying on my little girl when she's at home. If I wanted you to check on Lauren, I would ask you to do it; but other than that, stay out of my business."

Nash placed a hand on Crimson Viper's shoulder to calm her down before she did something stupid and lost her job over it. He didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them.

Cammy didn't say anything when she realized that Crimson Viper did have a good point about that being one of her business. Crimson Viper knew she was doing everything she could as loving mother for Lauren, and she shouldn't be getting into it. She also knew she had no business going into her house when Crimson Viper wasn't at home.

"I'm worried about the fact that Andrew would put you and Crimson Viper on the same mission together." Guile commented as a joke. He knew Crimson Viper and Chun-Li weren't each others biggest fans and that they didn't get along with each other.

"Yeah, but we're dealing with it." Crimson Viper spoke up.

"Yeah, we are." Chun-Li responded in agreement. "Did you see any sign of Bison on your way over here?" She asked in order to change the subject before it continued.

"No, I was about to go look for him as soon as I met up with guys here first. It was an order by Andrew" Guile explained.

"Well, we better get going before he does show up." Chun-Li thought it would be a good chance to get away from Crimson Viper. "Crimson Viper and Nash need to get on top of their mission, and so do we."

"Alright, let's go." Guile was prepared to get started on the mission.

Guile and Chun-Li took off and went to go search for Bison while Cammy went to help the guys at the orphan house with information. That left Crimson Viper and Nash all alone in her car for the next half hour until visiting hours start at the orphan house, which also meant that Cammy and the spies had to leave before Ms. Pears opened the doors and make sure no one saw them when they drove up to the house.

"So…." Nash tried to break the silence between them in the car.

"So what?" Crimson Viper spared him the hesitation of continuing to speak just in case he started to feel that.

"Lauren seems like a sweet little girl." Nash finally said.

"Yeah, she's always a sweet little angel." Crimson Viper said in agreement as she began to think about her little girl. "I always think of something fun to do with her when I get home from work being that she gets home from school a few minutes before I get off of work and manages to get her homework done within that timeframe."

Nash began to feel bad that Crimson Viper had to put in twice the work as a single parent and wished that there was a way he could help.

Crimson Viper pulled out her cell phone to check the time, and they only had five minutes until visiting hours started.

"Well, there's a carnival going on this evening if you want to take her to that. My treat." Nash suggested with a smirk. "It's from now until the next weekend."

"And who said you were going to tag along?" Crimson Viper asked with a smirk. "I don't recall saying if you were invited to anything with Lauren and I."

"Maybe you'll make an exception." Nash responded back with a smirk.

Crimson Viper smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." She finally said.

_**SF**_

Mean while, Kairi was sitting on the roof with Mika sleeping her lap. She had her cell phone with her so she could get back inside before Ms. Pears caught her during their scheduled visiting hours. She didn't want the same thing to happen as yesterday and was on her guard with listening and looking for any signs of Vega or anyone sneaking around. It was the lease she could while she outside in order to protect, not only her and Mika, but everyone at the orphan house-including Ms. Pears and the chiefs so they won't get hurt.

Kairi made sure she got all of her choirs done before hand so there wouldn't be an issue with that in the long run. She always took responsibility for choirs around the house, just like she did when her late parents were still alive.

Little did she know, Cammy and the two guys the S.I.N sent over were hiding and watching from afar while taking notes of everything that was going on inside. They made sure to take note of everything-including Kairi sitting on the roof alone with Mika as well the entire time. They also took note that the children were being yelled at all the time, Ms. Pears constantly giving them choirs to do and threatening them with placing them into the basement for the rest of the day like she always did. They also took note that the children were also getting abused verbally, and physically by being grabbed and yanked around the place.

"Joey and Jonathan, did you guys get everything?" Cammy asked them.

Joey had tan skin, blond hair and hazel eyes, and Jonathan had tan skin with black hair and blue eyes; they were both dressed in the same black tux with ties and black shoes to go with it. They were fraternal twins, and everyone was able to tell them apart by their hair color and eye color. Jonathan was the oldest by two minutes.

"Do you think the girl sitting outside is a big issue?" Joey asked her.

They didn't know the little girl was Kairi.

"It's what you call child-in-danger." Cammy responded in a serious tone of voice. "And Andrew ordered that we take note of everything we can find that seems completely unsafe."

Jonathan kept an eye on Kairi and saw someone walking towards her from behind. He tapped Cammy and pointed her into the direction. Cammy only saw the shadow of the person, so she looked closely to see if she could figure out who it was.

"What do you think?" Jonathan asked her.

Before Cammy could say anything her communication device went off, and it was Andrew. She grabbed just in case he wanted an update on her part of the mission to see if she the guys were able to get anything while watching from afar.

"Hello?" Cammy answered.

"Cammy, the S.I.N is going to be here as soon as you guys get back. They want to look at the information." Andrew explained.

"Okay, we'll be on our way as soon as we make sure this little girls is safe. We've got a view of someone sneaking up behind her." Cammy explained.

"A little girl?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, there's a little girl sitting on the roof and someone's sneaking behind her." Cammy briefly explained to him.

"Take care of that and report back to as soon as possible." Andrew gave that as an order. "And I'll inform Crimson Viper."

Cammy placed her communication device back into her pocket so it wouldn't get lost or broken during the mission. They were about to go in and safe Kairi, but they were trapped when evil shadows showed up from behind the trees. They saw that it moving at the speed of light and heading towards the orphan house so they stepped in and attacked it just in case it was going after Kairi.

Mean While Kairi pulled out her cell phone to check the time and noticed she had to go back inside before Ms. Pears called everyone down into the foyer for visiting hours. Just as she was about to go back inside with Mika a strange feeling hit her. She had a very horrible feeling that someone was behind her; Kairi placed Mika inside on her bed so she could deal with whoever was behind her.

When Kairi turned around she didn't see anyone. She looked around and saw that it was nothing so she went back inside.

"Aw, leaving so soon Kairi?" A female voice came up behind Kairi.

Kairi turned around to see a woman standing behind her. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" She asked in a stern tone of voice.

"My name is Rose, I sent here to take you down." Rose said with an evils smirk.

"Who sent you?" Kairi demanded answers from her.

"Bison." Rose answered. "He wants me to get rid of you before you so you won't be in the way of his plans."

"What plans?" Kairi thought that something was up. It was the second time some evil person was sent after her on Bison's account.

"Plans to take over the world, obviously." Rose started walking over to Kairi with her hand reaching for her. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way-"

Kairi put up a force field that sent Rose a few feet back. She glad she was able to use the force field to protect herself from danger. "Tell Bison he's wasting his time if he's planning to do take over the world because it's not going to happen." She told Rose in her stern tone of voice that she picked up from her parents when they had to deal with kids at school on a field trip.

"We'll see about that." Rose said with an angry look on her face.

Rose got up and charged after Kairi. Kairi used the force field once again, but this time it wasn't enough to stop Rose, so she tried to think of something else she was able to do with her powers.

Kairi looked down at her hands and noticed a red force glowing around them. She thought it was coming from her powers and it was starting to develop even more after just one day of having them. She thought she should put it to good use instead of letting go to waste.

Rose charged after her again, but Kairi set off the red forces of power towards her and it caused her to lose her balance until she grabbed hold of something. Kairi pulled out her phone to check the time, and she only had two minutes until visiting hours began. She didn't want to get caught by Ms. Pears again.

Rose regained her balance and was stabled on her feet again. "You'll pay for that, you little brat!" She charged after Kairi again.

Kairi jumped out of the way before Rose grabbed her, and she landed right on her feet without stumbling. Kairi had no idea she was able to do that.

Rose fill on the ground. She got up and turned around to face Kairi. "Why are you making this harder than it needs to be?" She said in an evil tone of voice. She charged for Kairi again.

Kairi did the same thing, and she used her powers to take Rose down. She had all of her intentions on stopping Rose before Ms. Pears noticed she was outside, but she had a bad feeling that Rose wasn't going to give up until she got what she wanted.

_**SF**_

Mean while in the car, Crimson Viper and Nash were keeping track of the time so they wouldn't miss visiting hours.

"So, what all do you know about this Kairi girl after meeting her? Aside from the fact that she's the chosen one to take down Bison?" Nash wanted to catch up to speed on Kairi before they went inside.

"Well, she lost her parents in a fire while she was at school. The fire started in the store behind their house-although they aren't sure what caused it." Crimson Viper gave a brief summary about Kairi becoming an orphan. "She's only been here for a few days, so she's waiting to be adopted as soon as possible. And she got attacked by Vega while she was outside on her second day because Bison sent him out to attack her in hopes that he would get rid of her before the prophecy begins. She already knows, and she's developing her powers quickly. I'll be able to find out more about that when we get inside."

"How long do we have for visitation hours?" Nash asked her.

"Only ninety minutes a day." Crimson Viper explained. "Ms. Pears doesn't let any of the visitors go over the time limit."

"That sucks." Nash commented thinking that it should be longer.

"Tell me about it." Crimson Viper responded back in agreement.

Nash thought he got all he needed to know about the situation concerning Kairi. It explained why everyone was going out of their way to protect her from Bison at all times. Nash was about to put his hand around Crimson Viper's, but then Crimson Viper's device went off when Andrew contacted her.

"Hello?" Crimson Viper answered it.

Nash thought that it was probably the worse timing in history.

"Crimson Viper, Cammy said that there's a little girl on the roof that's in danger. I think it might be Kairi." Andrew quickly said.

Just then they looked at the roof and saw Kairi being attack by Rose. They noticed that Kairi was using her powers in battle and quickly learned how to use them against the evil Rose.

"I see her. I'm going in." Crimson Viper already knew Andrew was going to give her that order.

"Okay, and hurry." Andrew said before disconnecting.

Crimson Viper put her communication device away and got out of the car. "Come on, we got to save her." She said to Nash.

Nash got out of the car, and Crimson Viper locked it as they rushed to the orphan house to safe Kairi. They quickly got onto the roof and repaired to take Rose down before she got away with Kairi.

"Hay, back away from the kid!" Crimson Viper got out her handcuffs, ready to put them on her yet again.

Kairi saw them coming towards her and Rose.

Rose tried to grab Kairi, but Kairi used her powers and stopped her from grabbing her before she had a chance. Rose wasn't giving up.

Crimson Viper jumped in and grabbed Rose before she got to Kairi. She placed a pair of handcuffs on her.

"Nash, get Kairi inside." Crimson Viper said to him as an order while she handled Rose. "Rose, you're under arrest. Again."

"In your dreams, kid." Rose tried to break free, but there was no use.

Nash took Kairi and was about to get her off the roof. Kairi stopped him when she realized he was going to take her in through the front door when she had a better idea.

"I can go in through the window." Kairi rushed over to the window on her side of the room in the attic. She climbed into the room, quickly closed the window and locked it before Ms. Pears noticed.

Nash was puzzled but brushed it off. He looked inside the room and noticed that it wasn't an ordinary bedroom, and it didn't look safe. Nash was able to see inside and was able to finally see where they were; he saw Kairi walking down the stairs that led straight to floor with a banister. He wasn't too pleased with what he saw as soon as he figured out that the girls were living in the attic. He rushed over to the boys' room and saw that they were living in the attic as well.

"Nash, what's going on over there?" Crimson Viper called out to him.

He went over to see if Crimson Viper needed any help. At the same time, Cammy, Joey and Jonathan showed up.

"We had to deal with the evil shadows because they were heading this way for the little girl that was out here." Cammy explained.

"That little girl was Kairi. They were working for Bison along with her." Crimson Viper was referring to Rose.

Rose was still trying to get away and break free. Cammy, Joey and Jonathan were not the lease bit surprised to see her there.

"We're heading back to the station so we could file this report." Cammy informed them. "Your team wants the reports so they could file it right away and hand it over to the head boss so they could have Ms. Pears reported as soon as they look at this."

"Good, take her to the jail house and inform Andrew that she somehow got out of her ceil block." Crimson Viper handed Rose over to Cammy.

"Okay, I will." Cammy took Rose and led the way with Joey and Jonathan behind her.

"You got Kairi back inside?" Crimson Viper asked Nash.

"Yeah, although she went in through the window." Nash answered.

"A window?" Crimson Viper thought that was strange.

Nash explained that it was a window that led to the girls' room in the attic, and he pointed out that he saw the boys' room in the attic as well.

"So she went in through an open window?" Crimson Viper wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah, it was like she was sneaking back inside without being caught. Or else she wouldn't have stopped me." Nash explained what he thought was happening.

"Don't worry about it, we'll ask her about it when Ms. Pears isn't around to hear." Crimson Viper didn't want to bring it up in front of Ms. Pears just in case she had no idea Kairi was outside the entire time, and she didn't want Kairi to get into any trouble. "And I want to know about the attic situation as well."

Nash decided to go along with it since Crimson Viper has a better sense of the old lady running this place than he did.

Crimson Viper checked the time on her cell phone. She looked down to make sure there was no one there, and she and Nash got off the room. They walked over to the front steps of the orphan house as soon as people started showing up.

Ms. Pears opened the doors to let them in and stood there with a brown clipboard. "Make sure you sign in or you'll be turned away from here. It's for the safety of the kids." She said to the visitors.

Crimson Viper signed her and Nash in and took off to see Kairi. They found Kairi sitting on the bottom steps while everyone else was walking around the place. They both walked over to her, and Kairi looked up and smiled at them. She was thankful to see them again.

"Hey, Kairi?" Crimson Viper greeted her with a smile.

"Hey?" Kairi responded back with a smile.

"This is Nash, he's going to be joining us for visitation from now on. Nash, this is Kairi Evens." Crimson Viper introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Kairi said to him with a smile.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Nash commented with a smirk. At the same time he had a feeling that Kairi looked familiar and that he'd seen her before.

They went upstairs into the girls' room in the attic like they did the last time so the three of them could talk. They went onto Kairi's side of the room to hang out.

"We saw that you had good control of your powers out there." Crimson Viper said to Kairi.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do at first but….I just figured it out." Kairi said with a small smile.

Crimson Viper and Nash were glad that something good happened and that Kairi was safe.

"Well, that's what training is for." Crimson Viper said to her with a smirk.

"How many people does Bison have working with him? Is this going to happen to me everyday?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, but you just got to be careful so you won't get hurt. That's all." Crimson Viper answered.

"Yeah, and I have to protect everyone else here and make sure they don't get hurt. Daniel got in trouble yesterday when Ms. Pears over heard us talking about how I got into danger, and he promised he wouldn't rat me out." Kairi explained. "I felt bad for him."

"Is okay if I ask you something?" Nash asked Kairi.

"Uh….sure." Kairi agreed to it.

"Do you have a picture of your parents with you by any chance?" Nash asked her.

Kairi opened her locket that her parents had left for her so Nash could look at the picture inside. It was the picture of her and her parents when she was a baby.

Nash looked closely at the picture until he recognized her parents.

Before Nash could say anything, Ms. Pears rung the bell to let everyone know that visiting hours came to an end for the day.

Crimson Viper and Nash were on their way out when Crimson Viper stopped Ms. Pears. She told Nash to go on and she would meet him at the car when she finished some last minute business.

Nash went out to the car thinking that it would be a good chance for him to think about the picture he saw in Kairi's locket. He put the pictures and the names together and remembered that they were owners of the shop that burned down the same day that Kairi was brought to the orphan house. It all came together just like that. She was the little girl he would see hanging out at the shop whenever he went in.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	15. Chapter 15

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Fifteen

Crimson Viper finally came out of the orphan house and walked over to the car to meet up with Nash. She grabbed her keys out of her pants pocket and unlocked the car as soon as she saw Nash leaning against the passenger door. "Ready to go?" Crimson Viper asked him.

"Yeah." Nash opened the door, got in and closed it behind him.

Crimson Viper got in the car and started the engine. She drove off and headed for the station.

"So what happened back there with Kairi?" Crimson Viper asked Nash.

"I remembered seeing Kairi before, but I had to make sure that I right. That's why I asked to see a picture of her parents." Nash explained.

"You remember them?" Crimson Viper kept her eyes on the road while she was in the mist of driving.

Nash nodded. "I know they owned the shop that I always went in and I would see her sitting right there behind the counter with her friends. But it's not her I'm worried so much about." He continued on. "It's her parents."

"Why her parents?" Crimson Viper asked.

"I'll explain as soon as I'm able to figure it out." Nash left it at that and decided to change the subject. "So what did you and Ms. Pears talk about?" He asked.

"Who said I owned you an explanation?" Crimson Viper asked with a smirk.

"I gave you an explanation, so it's your turn to talk." Nash said with a smirk.

"Okay, I remembered that the visitors were allowed to take the children out of the house on certain days. But it has to be by appointment." Crimson Viper began to explain.

"And….?" Nash wanted to find out more about where she was going with this.

"And I asked for permission to take Kairi out of the house for the day so she could hang out, get a little breather and meet Lauren." Crimson Viper finally responded.

"And what day is this happening?" Nash asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Crimson Viper continued driving.

Nash thought he probably deserved that since he left Crimson Viper hanging on.

Crimson Viper pulled into the parking lot of the station and parked her car into the parking space. She and Nash got out of the car, and Crimson Viper locked it on their way inside the station to meet up with Andrew. They were surprised to find Ken in there along with Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy. Crimson Viper and Nash were surprised that Ken was there along with them and assumed he was helping Ryu search for Bison all this time while they were keeping an eye on Kairi at the orphan house.

Cammy turned around to see Crimson Viper and Nash walking towards them and the rest of the group. She walked over to them while everyone else was in their own little conversation. "Andrew's still in a meeting with the S.I.N over the information about Ms. Pears." She informed them.

"Okay, thanks for telling us." Crimson Viper thought she could've figured that out considering that everyone else was still waiting around. "Does he know that Rose showed up?" She asked.

"I told him, and he placed her behind bars right that minute." Cammy explained to them. "But thinks something might be off with the whole situation concerning Rose."

"What do you mean off?" Nash asked.

"He saw her when we brought her in, and he said something's telling him that it's not really Rose." Cammy began to explain. "Not just by appearance, but in other ways as well."

"Did he say why?" Crimson Viper asked.

"The color of her eyes and her hair style; plus her facial appearance seemed more different." Cammy pulled out two pictures and handed them mover to Crimson Viper and Nash so they could look at it. "This is a picture of her at work, and this is a picture of her from today when we brought her in." She pointed out.

Crimson Viper and Nash noticed the differences between the pictures of Rose and didn't even need a second longer to point it out.

"Something does seem off with the pictures." Crimson Viper agreed.

"Not only her appearance, but the way she acted in questioning seemed really off and out of character too." Cammy continued on. "She wouldn't really tell us anything and she didn't explain her motive for working with Bison."

"You weren't able to get her to talk?" Nash asked.

"Not a word." Cammy answered. "Andrew's going to investigate and see if that's really Rose; and if it's not Rose, then he's going to send a search party to find her. That's likely to have kind of connection with Bison and his team."

Chun-Li, Ryu, Guile and Ken walked over to them after hearing the conversation.

"So I guess you guys already heard about the Rose investigation." Chun-Li in her usual smart mouth tone to Crimson Viper. Her comment was mainly meant for Crimson Viper more than it was for Andrew.

"Yeah, Cammy just told us." Crimson Viper responded back.

Chun-Li was about to say something until Ryu placed a calm hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"How many fights have broken out?" Ken asked out of curiosity.

"I've broken up quite a bit of them before they even started." Ryu responded with a tired look on his face from dealing with it.

"I'm amazed they're still alive." Guile commented as a joke.

Ken decided to drop it noticing that Ryu probably didn't want to talk about it. He had his focus set on his wife Eliza, and his daughter Mel. Mel was six and a half, and she was training for marshal arts.

The door to Andrew's office opened, and Drew, the boss of the S.I.N finally came out of the office with a folder in his hand. The folder contained the information picked up from the orphan house when Cammy, Joe and Jonathan were there. Drew was dressed up in a black suit with a pair of black sunglasses; he had white skin, blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"We're going to gather some more information and contact Mrs. Daniels to make sure she's aware of it." Drew said to Andrew as a promise. "And inform her if your team finds out anything else about this lady."

"Okay, I will." Andrew took that as an order even though it wasn't delivered that way.

Drew turned to Crimson Viper and Nash. "And Crimson Viper, Nash and Chun-Li to take care of anything related to Kairi and protect her from Bison." He went on with his instructions. "And make sure they train her with her powers in the mean time so she'll be ready to take down Bison when the day comes."

"Say what?" Chun-Li was taken by shock when she heard that statement.

Crimson Viper was about to think the same thing.

"I'm sure you three would be okay working together to protect her." Drew said to the three of them. "And place Ryu with them as well."

"Will do." Andrew agreed that it would be a good idea.

Drew walked off and went back to headquarters so he could file the report and get in contact with Mrs. Daniels. Crimson Viper and Chun-Li decided to put their differences aside from deal with being paired up together on the mission.

"Everyone, we will pick up the mission on Monday. You're free to go for the rest of the day." Andrew said to them.

Everyone packed up and went home. Crimson Viper was on her way to her car as soon as Guile stopped her. Nash was with them as well.

"Sorry about Charlie." Guile started the conversation off with that.

"Thanks, but, Lauren and I are going to be fine." Crimson Viper responded in her tone of voice that showed she was trying to be strong.

"How is she dealing with all of this?" Guile asked.

"She's getting better, but I think she's okay now." Crimson Viper didn't give him too much details about that.

"I know that Charlie hasn't been a good father to Lauren when he should've been. I talked to him about it, and he said he was going to talk to you and Lauren." Guile began to explain to him.

"Yeah, he called me and didn't even say much about it." Crimson Viper said. "I'm sure you did the best you could."

"Daddy." Guile turned to his wife and daughter Amy walked over to him.

Amy looked like she was two years older than Lauren.

"I'm sure Lauren's a strong little girl, but make sure you comfort her if you notice any signs of it bothering her." Guile walked off to meet up with his wife and Amy.

When he got there he greeted them a hug.

Crimson Viper wished that there was a way that Lauren could experience having a father figure in her life. She thought about how much it would hurt Lauren to miss out on having a father in her life, and she didn't want Lauren to grow up without a father.

"Are you feeling okay, Maya?" Nash asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crimson Viper walked off to her car.

Crimson Viper got into her car and drove off so she could get home and get some quality time with Lauren.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	16. Chapter 16

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Sixteen

Vega, Gen and Balrog were gathered around the table with the crystal ball in the middle. They were in the mist of a conversation while waiting for orders to be given and for Bison to show up so they could start their meeting to discuss the plans being made so they could take down Kairi. They didn't want to just sit around doing nothing absolutely nothing the entire time.

"So who is this girl? And where did she come from?" Balrog asked.

"Yeah, how did you guys even find out about her?" Gen asked out of curiosity.

"She just came out of nowhere, and she recently became an orphan a few days ago when she lost her parents in a fire." Vega explained to them.

"A fire?" Balrog commented.

"Yeah, the police are searching for the cause of it, and they still have no idea what happened.

"You guys have been searching and going after this girl alone for the pass couple of days?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Vega answered. "And we've been keeping an eye on her for quite some time, but Rose's participation in the plans are really being interfered with and messed up. They might be onto us, and we don't even know it."

"So she has something that could take down Bison?" Balrog asked.

"I'm afraid so." Vega answered. "We just need to figure out what it is and find the best way around it so we could take her down before the prophecy day comes when things actually end up failing on our end."

"Did her parents have anything to do with the whole prophecy?" Gen asked.

"That's a question that only Bison could ask." Vega responded.

"And perfect timing." A male voice came from behind them.

Vega, Balrog and Gen turned around to see Bison standing behind them with Rose by his side. He snuck in and broke Rose out of jail yet again before they even noticed that he was in there; he also made sure that they didn't noticed she was gone.

"I've been coming up with some plans to take down Kairi." Bison said to them as he and Rose walked over to the table to join the rest of them. "Rose, turn on your crystal ball so we can see what's going on with Kairi."

Rose silently turned on the crystal ball and Kairi appeared before them. She had a bucket of water and a mop in her hands, moping up the floor in the girls' room in the dark attic. Mika was fast asleep on the end of Kairi's bed with her own crimson blanket Shane made along with a crimson pillow.

"Great, we caught her in the middle of her doing choirs." Vega commented with a smirk.

"The cleaner the better." Balrog commented. "The person running this place must have them all hard at work during the day."

They watched as Kairi placed the mop back into the water bucket and took it back downstairs to put with the other cleaning materials and cleaning products. When she went into the utility room she opened the door to the backyard and dumped the mop water onto the ground like she was told to do by Ms. Pears. She also dried the mop out so it wouldn't be wet and leave any strange smells in the utility room.

Kairi went back inside she placed everything in its proper place and took off after making sure all of her choirs were done.

Bison and his henchmen turned their attentions back to their meeting after they all finished watching what they'd saw.

"So she's going to be one of the hardest people you've ever dealt with." Gen said.

"That's what I've heard, which is why we're not going to take any chances of the prophecy actually happening." Bison continued to explain to them. "She's a lot of people going around protecting her every second of the day." He turned to his left to find Rose in the seat next to him. "And Rose keeps getting caught by the cops and S.I.N all the time as soon as she gets out there. We're going to have to think of another task to avoid that and keep it from happening again."

"We keep going out there as soon as the cops and S.I.N go out there for their daily visiting hours with the children they brought to the orphan house in the first place." Rose pointed out with an angry look on her face. "I have a feeling they're doing it so they could protect Kairi as much as possible. They want to get in the way before we even get out and have a chance to do anything; I think that's what's going on."

"We'll figure something out." Bison commented. He turned to everyone else so he could address everyone else. "Gen and Balrog, I've sent for you two because I figured we could use your help with this."

Balrog and Gen listened to everything that Bison was going to say to them so they won't miss anything when he gets into the plans.

"Do you think you two can handle it?" Bison asked them.

They both nodded meaning yes.

"Good." Bison was glad that he had more people to count on when it came to that. "Before I get into the plans, I want to discuss the prophecy a little more so you two could get a better understanding of it and get caught up to speed here. Even though I'm sure that Vega's already filled you two in on most of it as he could. It probably might answer some of your questions that didn't get answered before."

They were okay with that.

"Vega, where's the folder with the prophecy?" Bison asked him.

Vega placed the folder on the table before them with everything inside. He opened the folder up and handed the picture of Kairi around so Gen and Balrog could take a look at it and see what Kairi looked like. It was the same picture that Vega showed to Bison on the day when they first heard about the prophecy.

"That's Kairi, the girls we'll be going after; she's the main part of the prophecy at this point." Bison began to explain.

Gen passed the picture to Balrog. Balrog looked at the picture and examined it for memory.

"Too bad such an adorable girl like her is causing such a big problem. Her parents did such a good job with keeping protected-if they even knew about the huge prophecy I mean." Balrog commented when he handed the picture back to Vega.

Vega placed the picture back into the folder.

"I wouldn't even think about her appearance if you ask me." Gen commented and was prepared to get out there on his task. "I'm also wondering if her parents even knew if the prophecy was going on before she was even born."

"We don't even know if they had any of idea of the prophecy." Balrog stepped in and reminded him of that.

"As far as her parents, we're going to find out." Vega opened the folder again and brought out a paper that contained information about Kairi and her parents.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	17. Chapter 17

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Seventeen

Crimson Viper and Lauren were hanging out in the den watching television. They always picked a good movie to watch before going to bed for the night, and they'd be up until nine or nine-thirty depending on when the movie came to an end; that was also when Lauren went to bed. It was between that time frame, and Lauren always woke up from her night of sleep well rested the next morning. That it made it easy for Crimson Viper to get her up for school in he mornings during the week without any problems.

They made it their evening ritual to get ready for bed right after dinner, get in their pajamas and hung out in the den to watch a movie. They would have a drink and a couple of snacks to enjoy during the movie.

They were watching a movie called _Cinderella_, and movie that Lauren picked out. It was one of their favorite movies to watch together. They watched other movies, and the bonding time brought them closer together.

The movie came to an end, and it was nine-thirty. Perfect timing for both of them. Crimson Viper and Lauren turned off all the lights, went upstairs, brushed their teeth and went to sleep for the night. Crimson Viper went into Lauren's bedroom and tucked her in for the night. She placed the covers halfway to Lauren's chest.

"Goodnight, mommy. I love you." Lauren said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lauren. I love you too." Crimson Viper said with a smile. She gently kissed Lauren on her forehead, turned off the light and quietly closed the door to Lauren's room as Lauren fell asleep.

After putting Lauren to bed, Crimson Viper went back to her room so that she can get to sleep herself. Just as she was about to get into bed, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID on her phone and saw that it was Nash; she began to wonder why he could be calling her at this hour when she was about to go to sleep for the night, so she assumed that something must be happening wherever he was.

"Hello?" Crimson Viper answered the phone.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Nash asked her. "I know it's late, but you'd said Lauren always went to bed at this hour, and I didn't want to call while she was awake because you were going to be spending time with her."

"Yeah, well, she'll asleep now." Crimson Viper was glad Lauren didn't get woken up by the sound of the phone. "What's up?" She asked him in hopes that it would explain why he called her in the first place.

"I was doing some research on Kairi's parents like I'd planned, and I'm not sure if you're going to believe what I'd just found out." Nash responded on the other line.

"What did you find out at this hour?" Crimson Viper asked him.

"Hear parents are apparently associated with the prophecy." Nash began. "I took a look at the prophecy and read through it, and it gave me some clues to that."

"What kind of clues?" Crimson Viper sat down on her bed and moved the blanket so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she got off the phone.

"Well, the prophecy said the daughter of Kevin and Merissa Evens was born to be protector of the world. She will stop the evil Bison from causing danger and will use her powers to bring him down." Nash began to explain his notes. "It even said the date of the daughter's birth and the day she was born. It's the same day as Kairi's; the exact time she was born and everything. Even her parents names."

"How did you find out any of that?" Crimson Viper asked.

"I did some research on her online, and it said everything." Nash continued on. "I also found the website to the orphan house run by Ms. Pears and managed to find Kairi's birth certificate."

"That saves a lot of time from going to the orphan house and getting Kairi's work from her." Crimson Viper was being sarcastic with that statement.

Nash caught onto that. "At lease I managed to get something done so we'll be one step ahead in the mission." He commented with a smirk. "I'm going to bring it to work so I could bring it to Andrew's attention and see what he thinks about it."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Crimson Viper responded. "Although he thinks it would be a good part of the mission to consider. Then he's going to look into Rose to find out what's going on with her; she did seem off when you compare the pictures of her."

"She doesn't have an evil streak in her body?" Crimson Viper wanted to find out a little more about Rose before she assumed something. She only knew her by seeing her in her building for work when she drove by to get to the station.

"No, not based on what they said about her." Nash began to explain. "Andrew and Ryu even made a comment about it saying she's a physic and has amazing intentions with seeing the future."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep now. I'll talk to you later." Crimson Viper said to him with a yawn.

"Alright, Maya, talk to you later." Nash said to her. "Tell Lauren I said goodnight if she wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Okay, just as long as you don't wish it on me." Crimson Viper responded with a smirk.

Nash snickered on the other end of the line.

They hung up and ended their phone conversation there.

Crimson Viper placed her phone on the nightstand next to her bed, turned over on her pillow and went to sleep for the night. She was glad to know that Nash liked Lauren a lot after meeting her at the S.I.N when they had their annual bringing-your-child-to work day at their job.

Then Crimson Viper about Kairi as well. She was worried about her every second of the day when she wasn't around her, just as she was worried about Lauren every single second when she wasn't around her. She knew everyone else at the station who had been placed on her part of the mission-including Chun-Li-was worried about Kairi as well and wanted to protect her just as much as she did.

_**SF**_

It was ten-thirty at night at the orphan house. Everyone was already fast asleep for the night in their beds. Ms. Pears was sleeping in her nice comfortable bed in her million dollar decorated bedroom while the orphans slept in their uncomfortable beds in the dark, cold attic with a thin blanket and a hard pillow. The pillow as so hard that fluffing it was not even enough to make it soft for them to lay down on.

Kairi was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare yet again in her sleep. It was the same nightmare that she'd been having the night before after she got attacked, but it was a little different.

She had Mika wrapped up in her arms in order to protect her.

Her parents were killed in the fire, and the fire spread quickly before she was able to go in and save them. She rushed over to the house when the fire started to disappear as the firefighters were able to put it out with water. But something stopped her as she made it halfway to the house and was only a couple feet away. She heard some evil laughter and thought it sounded familiar. She looked straight ahead with fear when she watched a male figure appear before her very eyes. When the figure was fully visible she saw Vega.

"Greetings, Kairi." Vega greeted her with an evil voice.

Kairi took off and ran before Vega had a chance to attack. She kept running as fast as she could making sure that there was no sign of Vega. She stopped when she reached a dead end and became fearful of what was going to happen if she didn't get out before she was caught. She heard Vega coming so she decided to duck and hide from Vega until she thought it was safe for her to come out.

Vega made his way into the dark ally to search for Kairi. He searched around, but he couldn't find any sign of her anywhere.

Kairi stayed behind a pile of boxes with Mika wrapped in her arms. She was glad Mika was asleep because she didn't know what would happen if Mika was awake during all of this. She stayed quiet and managed not to make a sound so Vega wouldn't find her and take her down to Bison to be destroyed so he could get control of the room. That was the last thing she wanted to happen before the world was put into danger. Her fear started to grow more and more the longer Vega stayed there and continued to search for her.

She thought she was okay until one of the boxes was moved away from where she was. She ducked and remained quiet so Vega wouldn't be able to see her and attack her at all with Mika around. Mika was like a little sister she had to protect from harm whenever their parents weren't around or were gone.

"Found you, you little brat." Vega's voice came from above her.

Kairi looked up and saw him floating in the air. She moved away as soon as she'd noticed that he was coming after her and prepared to grab her. She took off and ran away again with Mika in her arms.

Vega appeared in front of her. "You're not getting away from me this time. Bison will be pleased to find you captured." He warned her. "And he'll be glad to find that I've got two for the price of one."

Kairi knew he was referring to Mika. Mika was still asleep in her arms.

Vega charged after her.

Kairi used her force field to protect Mika and herself from Vega. But it turned out not to be enough when Vega was still going after her. Not eve when she used her powers to bring him down.

Kairi woke up from her nightmare in fear to the sound of someone calling out her name. She woke up and saw Daniel sitting on the end of her bed trying to wake her up.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Daniel asked her.

Kairi nodded while trying to catch her breath after going through such a nightmare like that. Daniel pulled her into a hug to calm her down before it got worse.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	18. Chapter 18

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Eighteen

"Kairi?" Addie turned on the light since the light switch as soon as she heard that Kairi was awake. "Kairi, what's wrong?" She walked over to Kairi's bed to see if she was okay.

Addie got a light tan from standing outside and doing yard work as part of most of her choirs on her list. She also dyed her hair a dark brown, and people thought she almost looked like Farrah from _Teen Mom_. Addie had became like an older sister to Kairi within the pass few days.

Kairi looked up and saw sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She probably had a nightmare. That's all." Daniel spoke up for Kairi while trying to comfort her.

"Again?" Addie asked her.

Kairi nodded. "But only this time it was worse than the last time." She told Daniel and Addie about the nightmare she had.

"Did you hear screaming?" Addie asked Daniel.

"No, I was on my way back to the room after I got a cup of water, and I think that someone left the door opened. I saw Kairi tossing and turning so I came in here to check on her." Daniel explained.

"Oh, okay." Addie sighed with relief after hearing Daniel explain himself. "I don't think we need Ms. Pears coming in here to check what's going on as soon as she hears us. She always gets heated over that."

"Does she ever stop to think that she's probably causing the nightmares for all of us here?" Daniel asked as a joke.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself." Addie responded with a smirk.

The three of them giggled at the joke but went quiet so Ms. Pears wouldn't hear a sound and wake up.

"That was some crazy nightmare." Addie commented to Kairi. "And would Vega want with your parents?" She asked.

"I don't know, that's what I would like to find out if I can." Kairi responded.

The door to the girls' room in the attic flung open. Ms. Pears was standing right in the doorway, and Kairi quickly head her locket so Ms. Pears wouldn't be able to see it on her.

"What is going on in here?" Ms. Pears demanded answers.

Addie spoke up and began to explain. "Kairi had a nightmare, and Daniel just-"

"Again, with the nightmares, Kairi? Don't you know how to stop them yet?" Ms. Pears fussed at her.

"It's not something anyone can control, it's something that's happens at any given moment while someone's asleep-" Addie began to speak for Kairi once again.

"I don't want to hear it." Ms. Pears interrupted her and cut her off as she made her way over to Kairi's side of the room. "Addie, you get back in your bed go to sleep: and it goes double for you, Kairi. And Daniel, you go back to your room and get back to sleep. I better not catch you in here again." She grabbed Daniel and yanked him away from Kairi. She walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway. "I better not catch anyone up or I will put you in the basement." She turned off the light, close the door and took Daniel to the boys' room in the attic.

"Don't worry, Kairi, I'm here for you if she finds a way to keep Daniel away from you." Addie promised her as she got back into bed and went to sleep for the remainder of the night. She took note of the fact that Kairi and Daniel were pretty close and were really good friends

Kairi laid back down on her pillow and went to sleep. She was felt better when the nightmare didn't start up again, and she could sleep without waking up at any given point in the night and have Ms. Pears fussing at her allover again. It was becoming annoying to deal with because of how Ms. Pears expected everyone to be able to stop the nightmares, and it wasn't in their control like Addie said.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper woke up in the middle of the night. She checked her phone to see what time it was, and it was twelve-thirty-five at night. She was really surprised it wasn't later than that based on how long she'd been asleep, and she feel asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She wasn't even tired, but she tried to go back to sleep.

It also meant that it was Easter Sunday. She and Lauren were planning to spend an entire day with their family, and they had a lot of exciting things planned out for their big day.

What woke Crimson Viper up? It wasn't anything other than her waking up on her own. It was normal for anyone to wake in the middle of the night on their own.

Crimson Viper laid down on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep for the rest of the night. That was until she heard the sound of her bedroom open up and heard footsteps walking into the doorway.

"Mommy?" Lauren's voice caused Crimson Viper to set up on her bed.

Crimson Viper saw Lauren standing in the doorway with fear and tears forming in her eyes. She was worried about her little girl like she always was whenever she saw little Lauren like that holding her panda bare in her arms. Especially being that the tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Lauren, what's wrong, sweetie?" Crimson Viper asked her.

Lauren walked over to her. "I had a nightmare." She explained to her mom exactly what happened. She had a nightmare about someone that was breaking into the house and trying to kidnap her.

Crimson Viper picked up her little girl and comforted her with all the love a mom could provide for their child. "Why don't you stay in here with mommy for the rest of the night?" She said in her loving, calm voice.

Lauren nodded as she dried the tears from her eyes.

Crimson Viper placed her daughter in the bed with her, and Lauren laid down on a pillow. Crimson Viper pulled the blanket halfway to Lauren's stomach, just as she did for Lauren if she was in her own bed. That was all it took for Lauren to go back to sleep after a situation like that; and she would be back to sleep in seconds. Sometimes it might take a story if she had a nightmare that kept her from going back to sleep.

But thankfully the nightmare wasn't that bad to the point that she actually needed a story.

Lauren drifted off to sleep.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	19. Chapter 19

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Nineteen

At the secret hideout Bison and his gang were gathered around the table watching the crystal ball to check on their plan. Their plan was to use Rose's magic to cause Kairi's dream to turn into the most horrible nightmare she ever had every single night leading up to the night of the prophecy. They took note that Kairi was scared and started tossing and turning in her bed at the orphan house.

Bison, Vega, Balrog and Gen all laughed their evils laughs. Rose just sat there and smirked the entire time as they watched it play out before them. She was pretty quiet most of the time and didn't even bother to say a word to anyone; she just did as she was told so she could be done with it.

"I think the plan is actually working for us." Gen commented with an evil smirk to match his evil personality. "I think she's starting to get the message of what to expect the night of the prophecy."

"It's a shame when kids have to learn things the hard way." Balrog commented. "I thought she would be a quick learner by now and catch on to the fact that we're behind all of this."

"It's not that simple to catch onto something like this." Bison pointed out. "And it is a good thing on our part, or we would be in jail by now. And this is just the first step of our plan."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Vega commented.

There was a knock at the door of hideout. Bison opened the small view door so he could see who it was. He closed it and opened the door when he saw that it was one of his henchmen wearing a red and black cloche with a hood to hide their faces so no one would be able to see them or what they looked like.

The henchmen stared at Rose as they walked over to the basement. None of them paid them any attention. Not even Rose.

Everyone wanted to hear more about the plan Bison had in stored for Kairi. There was a chance that it wasn't going to be anything pretty in the end when the prophecy goes down in a matter of days. They also knew that it would mean keeping quiet about so they wouldn't get caught, and they would also have to keep an eye on their captive.

_**SF**_

Rose was being captive in a cage in the basement of Bison's hideout. She spent a great deal of her time searching for a way out of there before Bison attempted another sort of crime on the world. She wasn't having much luck with it, but she wasn't going to give up until she found a way out so she could stop Bison and his evil gang and save Kairi.

_I can't believe he is causing such a rage of terror to that innocent little girl. She's being put in danger_. Rose thought to herself as she continued to find a way out. _He's not getting away with this. He has no right to clone me and use my clone for his evil plans to harm another person. There's no telling what he's made her do and if I'm even able to go back and undo it to set things right. If he thinks he can keep this up, he has another thing coming_.

The door to the basement opened, and Rose looked to see who it was making their way into down here. She grew fearful when she saw that it was one of Bison's henchmen and was afraid to find out what they were going to do to her. Knowing Bison, it would be something horrible.

"What do you want?" Rose backed away further into the cage to protect herself so she wouldn't get hurt. "I'm warning you, I still have my powers and I'm not afraid to use them if I have to."

The henchmen looked up at her, but Rose couldn't see their face. They walked out of the basement and closed the door behind them.

Rose thought that it was odd for them to go into the basement for reason and leave without a single word.

The henchmen made their way pass Bison and the others at the table while Bison explained his plans for Kairi. It made sure he listened and took notes of everything Bison was saying as he walked out of the front door. The henchmen began walking through the woods for forty-five minutes and made their way into town while still wearing the red and black cloche and the hood over their head as it started to rain. They pulled out their phone and sent a text message to someone.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	20. Chapter 20

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty

It was Monday morning. Everyone went off to their assigned missions like they'd been told by Andrew. Andrew wanted to Ryu to search for Rose and see if he was able to find the real Rose if the Rose that they'd been capturing all this time wasn't the real Rose; and to see if Bison has anything to do with her disappearance if that was the case.

Ryu went into to town to meet up with one of Bison's henchmen who was secretly working for the cops to help stop him. He was able to stop him with the cloche and knew it was him. The whole thing was arranged by Ryu himself, and he decided that it was best for him to keep it a secret at first before telling Andrew and Drew about it; the reason for that is so he could make sure that it works out any problems, and if it did then he'll bring it to their attention. Ryu was able to get the henchmen to agree to it if he agreed to all the terms that they wanted. That was for him to keep their identity a secret and not expose the person; the second was that they were not used for any evil purposes. Ryu agreed to those terms and assured them that it was strictly to protect a little girl along with everyone else.

"I got your message about Bison." Ryu said to the henchmen.

The henchmen looked up at Ryu while keeping their face hidden from the view of others for safety.

"Did you find out anything?" Ryu asked them.

The henchmen handed Ryu a piece of paper with directions to Bison's hideout and said that Rose was being held captive in the basement of the hideout in the woods. They'd also stated that the Rose who was going around and causing these crimes was just Bison's clone of Rose all this time.

Ryu thought that something was off when Andrew showed him the pictures of her at the station. He could only wonder what Bison would want with the real Rose and what he has planned for her at this rate. Ryu also saw the part of the paper that said Bison had a huge plan for Kairi the night of the prophecy, and it wasn't going to be anything that was worth a wait for.

"Can you lead me to Bison's hideout?" Ryu asked the henchmen.

The henchmen nodded. They led the way into the woods, and Ryu followed them. They made their way through t the dark woods full of trees allover the place. Ryu hoped it wasn't too late to save Rose from whatever Bison was going to do to her when he realized he didn't need her any longer.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the hideout in the woods. The henchmen motioned for Ryu to hide in the back of house since there weren't any windows, and there was a way for him to get into the basement with the help of the henchmen. Ryu headed to the window that led into the basement without being seen by anyone while the henchmen took off and went into the house to let Ryu into the basement.

Ryu peaked into the basement without being seen and saw Rose in there in a cage. He began to wonder what Bison was planning if he was keeping her locked in the cage in the basement.

_**SF**_

Rose was still in trying to find a way out of the cage in the basement so she could get out and stop Bison and his evil crew, along with her evil imposter. She still didn't get any progress.

_This isn't working, I have to get out of here somehow_. Rose thought as she sled up against the wall in the back of the cage. _My powers aren't even enough to take it down_.

The door to the basement opened. Rose looked up to see Bison's henchmen again walking into the basement. She kept quiet so she wouldn't get their attention. Rose kept a very close eye on the henchmen and watched as they walked over to the window.

The henchmen opened the window, and Rose began to wonder what was going on that she didn't know about. The henchmen turned to look at Rose, and that caused Rose's fear level to shoot up and skip a beat.

Rose watched as Ryu climbed in through the opened window.

"Ryu, watch out." Rose responded in a whisper so the henchmen wouldn't be able to that Ryu was in there.

"It's okay, they're on our side." Ryu said to Rose.

"Who?" Rose asked him.

The henchmen took off their hood to reveal their identity. It was Makoto, a young girl that was well known for her fighting styles.

"Did you miss me?" Makoto asked Rose with a smile.

"Makoto, what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here." Rose said to her in a panicked voice. "A girl named Kairi is already in danger as soon as Bison gets his hands on her."

"That's if he gets his hands on her." Makoto responded. "She's busy preparing for the prophecy as we speak; she'll be ready to take down Bison on the prophecy, if you ask me. Crimson Viper and Chun-Li-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, she already knows about the prophecy coming up soon?" Rose asked.

Ryu and Makoto nodded.

"Where is she now?" Rose asked.

"She's still at the orphan house, and Crimson Viper and Chun-Li went to see her." Ryu answered.

"How much has happened so far?" Rose asked.

"Crimson Viper and Chun-Li were ordered to train Kairi for the prophecy as Drew ordered." Ryu informed her about that. "He doesn't want Kairi to get hurt in any way and wants to protect her. Just like the rest of us."

"I'm sure Crimson Viper and Chun-Li will do fine with Kairi's training." Makoto said.

"Crimson Viper?" Rose was taken back when she heard the name.

"Yeah, let's hope she and Chun-Li don't end up killing each other in the process." Makoto said.

"Is she the only one behind this?" Rose was referring to Makoto sneaking into the place as one of the henchmen.

"For the moment." Ryu answered. "She's going to see if she could get Sakura and Ibuki to help." He explained to Rose.

"Just keep Kairi safe, and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Rose said to Ryu and Makoto. "And make sure everyone else is safe as well during the prophecy. I don't think I will sleep at not if anything terrible happens to an innocent person that could put them in danger at the hands of Bison."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she's okay." Makoto promised Rose she would be there to make sure that everyone, including Kairi, would be safe from harm.

Rose hoped that everything went as planned for Kairi's sake.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	21. Chapter 21

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-One

Crimson Viper, Nash and Chun-Li were sitting in Crimson Viper's car waiting for visiting hours to begin at the orphan house so they could go in and see Kairi and check on her. Their plan was to get permission from Ms. Pears to take Kairi out for a couple hours, and they would use that time to help Kairi train and learn how to control her powers.

The car was felled with silence the entire time.

"So, training time with Kairi, huh?" Nash tried to start a conversation to break the silence between them.

"Maybe." Chun-Li sled down into the backseat and looked out the window.

Crimson Viper check the time on her phone. There was only a couple minutes left to go until visiting hours start. She wished that it would go by faster so she could get out of the car and away from Chun-Li before Chun-Li or she say something would set at lease one of them over the edge with the other person. She thanked her lucky stars Nash was in there with them to keep something from happening.

"I don't see why you have to park all the way over here." Chun-Li said to Crimson Viper.

"So no one would see us before the time." Crimson Viper explained. "I think Ms. Pears has a problem with people showing early for events."

"And this is what you would call safe? Hiding out somewhere so we could be in a heap of trouble?" Chun-Li said to Crimson Viper.

"Who asked you?" Crimson Viper responded.

"I did, now deal with it, smarty." Chun-Li responded with an attitude.

"We were fine with this process before you were sent to work with us by orders of Drew. So you should be the one dealing with it." Crimson Viper responded back.

"Is that so?" Chun-Li responded back.

"I'm here to protect Kairi from Bison as much as everyone else around here, and I don't see what your problem is." Crimson Viper was trying to keep Chun-Li from making her fed up before she got home to Lauren.

"How many times are you allowed to take Kairi out to spend time with her before she gets adopted?" Nash tried to change the subject before the conversation went further.

"There's no limit, it ends when they get adopted." Crimson Viper answered. "And I know because I asked her for my self." She said when she noticed that Chun-Li was just about to say something.

"You're seriously going to do that?" Chun-Li asked.

"Why not? She could meet Lauren and get to know her." Crimson Viper grabbed her cell phone. "And Kairi's usually sitting on the roof at this point if she could get away from Ms. Pears and find the time so Ms. Pears won't know she's missing." She looked at the roof top and saw someone sitting there. She assumed it was Kairi and decided to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happened to her.

"I'm sure she and Lauren would be great friends." Chun-Li commented in a smart mouth tone of voice. "And I wonder if Lauren will even follow in your footsteps as soon as she notices that Sakura is following in yours. Sakura looks up to you and has her mind set on wanting to be just like you when she grows up."

Crimson Viper brushed it off and ignored her. She turned her focus back on Kairi and the time for visiting hours instead of dealing with Chun-Li and her crazy attitude she has for her. She thought about it and reminded herself that Lauren doesn't even spend any of her timing giving her trouble at all; that's what made parenting easy for her each day as Lauren got older.

"So the plan is to train her with her powers, and then tell her all about her parents in the process?" Chun-Li asked.

"That's the plan." Crimson Viper answered in a annoyed tone of voice.

_**SF**_

Kairi was sitting on the roof with Mika sleeping on her lap. She had her songbook and pencil in her hand working on a new song she was writing to add to her collection of songs. She was listening to the music on her cell phone and kept track of the time as well so she could make it back inside for visiting hours. She was glad Daniel and Addie made a promise to warn her if Ms. Pears was looking for her so she could get back inside before Ms. Pears noticed she was even missing, and she didn't want them to get in trouble along with her.

Kairi checked the time and saw that it was only a couple minutes left until visiting hours started. She heard something coming from the other side of the roof, and it woke up Mika. Kairi placed Mika back inside on the bed so she wouldn't get hurt, and she went to see if she could find out where that sound was coming from. She didn't find anything or a sign that someone was spying on her so she went back to work on her song as soon as she knew it was safe, and that Mika was safe inside.

Then she heard the noise again. Kairi placed her song book and pencil back inside on her nightstand and went to see what was going on. She peaked around the other side of the roof and saw no one, but she still heard something that sounded like there was another person hiding around. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who's there?" Kairi hoped that she would get an answer and prepared herself for battle just in case it was another one of Bison's henchmen going after her.

No one answered.

"Whoever it is, you better show yourself." Kairi was ready to take down someone if they were working for Bison.

She heard evil laughter, and she was able to tell she only had one person to tend to if it was someone who was working for Bison.

Kairi followed the sound of the voice to she could find out who it was that was on the roof spying on her. As she got closer she saw the shadow of the figure and saw that it was a big guy who looked like he was a boxer; he had dark skin, black hair that looked as if it was freshly cut, and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue and white outfit that consisted of shorts and a sleeveless top with sneakers and a pair of boxing gloves.

The guy was laughing his evil laugh as she got closer. "Well, if it isn't the famous Kairi Sibella Evens." The guys said to her.

"Who are you? And how do you even know my full name? No one else knows my full name except for my friends and my late parents." Kairi demanded answers from him.

"I heard that you took down Vega and Rose in one week." The man said to her. "I was sent her by Bison to capture since they weren't having any luck and said that you're a problem in the plans."

"I don't even know the guy." Kairi had her guard up ready for battle. "I should get inside with the rest of the orphans, but I can't go back in there knowing you're out here in the mist of planning something that could hurt them in the end." She didn't give too much information when it was none of his business. "Tell me who you are." She wanted to hear the guys name so she would know to look out for him in the future.

"That's none of your business, little girl." The man charged after Kairi.

Kairi formed a force field to protect herself, and the guy was stopped right before he could even attack her. She saw him coming for her again, and she used her powers and knocked him down. She noticed the fire forming around from her hands just like Crimson Viper's when she used her powers.

The guy went after her again, but Kairi jumped out of the way and was able to put a stop by knocking him down as she leaped in the air.

"Whatever you want from me, you might as well give up because it's not going to happen." Kairi warned the guy.

The guy tried to grab her again, but Kairi was too fast for him.

"Get away from me." Kairi used her powers again when the guy came after her for the third time. "I'm warning you."

The guy leaped up in the air and vanished. Kairi kept her guard up and kept an eye out for this guy. She looked around everywhere to see if she could find him and take him down.

Kairi felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was the same guy who was after, so she tried to break free of his grip but she wasn't having any luck on that. No matter how hard she tried.

"You're coming with me, young lady." The guy said to her.

"Balrog!" A familiar female voice called out.

Balrog and Kairi looked to see Crimson Viper, Chun-Li and Nash standing before them. They were prepared to take Balrog down if he didn't obey orders from them. Kairi was still trying to break free from his grip on her.

"Let her go, or prepare to get hurt." Crimson Viper.

"Make me." Balrog responded.

Kairi decided to try another tactic. She used her power to knock out Balrog hoping it would work, and she was glad that it worked. Balrog let her go of her, and she used her powers to take him down.

Crimson Viper, Nash and Chun-Li were really impressed after seeing Kairi being able to use her powers without even an ounce of training.

Kairi landed on her feet and regained her balance.

Chun-Li was about to handcuff him, but Balrog took off and got away before she even had a chance. "Uh, what was he doing here?" She was upset that he got away free.

"Bison sent him to attack me." Kairi answered.

"Nash, get her inside." Crimson Viper said to him.

Kairi headed straight for the window on her side of the room and quickly climbed inside and closed the window behind her. Nash peaked inside and watched as Kairi made her way into the hallway along with some of the other orphans. He noticed that Mika was in her hands.

"Well, there she goes." Nash responded. "She already went inside through one of the windows."

"She went in through a window?" Chun-Li asked.

Crimson Viper nodded once.

"Why would she even go in through there?" Chun-Li asked.

"Ms. Pears doesn't know she's been coming out here all this time, and she doesn't want to risk her finding out." Nash explained.

"Is it that big of an issue that she has to do that?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm afraid so." Nash responded.

Crimson Viper checked the time on her cell phone. "It's show time, we got to go." She grabbed Chun-Li's wrest and led her and Nash off the room where no one would see them while she put her phone back into her pocket.

_**SF**_

Kairi managed to make it into the foyer with the rest of the orphans without being caught by Ms. Pears. She got in girls' line and stood right next to Daniel who stood in the boys' line right next to her.

"What happened? Ms. Pears was about to send for you after she did a head count." Daniel asked her in a whisper.

"You don't want to know." Kairi whispered back so Ms. Pears wouldn't hear their conversation. "I'll explain later." She held Mika close to her.

Daniel nodded and left it at that.

"I except total and complete silence while in the mist of doing this. If I hear a peep out of anyone, that person will be spending the night in the basement."

They went quiet when Ms. Pears made her way over to them. She looked down at both of them and wrote a check by their names on the piece of paper she had attached to a brown clipboard in her hand along with a black ink pen.

"I almost thought you were missing." Ms. Pears said to Kairi as she walked on to continue with her head count. She walked back to the front of the foyer after making sure she had everyone. "Before I get started with visiting hours, you know the rules. And I also want to introduce a new chief who will be joining the staff here. His name is El Fuerte, he is new and has experience in cooking."

Ms. Pears introduced him as he walked into the room pulling a cart containing all the refreshments for visiting hours along with Hazel and Renee. El Fuerte always wanted to be a chief, and he improved on his cooking a lot based on the good comments he often got from people.

"Also know that he's well aware of the rules as Hazel and Renee are, and the three of them are up on their game as I am on mine." Ms. Pears warned them.

El Fuerte walked pass Kairi and handed her a note. Kairi opened the note and saw that it was from Briana saying she saw her in battle on the roof with Balrog, but Ms. Pears doesn't know anything about it. Kairi quickly stuffed the note into her pocket to keep Ms. Pears from seeing it.

"If anything goes wrong or if any of the rules are broken, you will be sent to sleep in the basement. That's the punishment around here, and some of you seem to know your way down to the basement a little too well. And I will see to it that it is followed and stick to it for those who seem to repeats or common placements who keep cobwebs from down forming down there."

Everyone remained quiet.

Ms. Pears opened the doors to the building and allowed everyone inside, and they went straight for the child they brought in after signing the sheet to let her know that they were there and checking their ID cards.

"Kairi, get over here." Ms. Pears said to her as an order.

Kairi walked over to Crimson Viper, Nash and Chun-Li by the front door as they were talking to Ms. Pears.

"Kairi, they'll be taking you out during visiting hours, and they will have you back here by the time visiting hours are over." Ms. Pears explained to her. "They already got it cleared with me, so they're ready to go when you are."

The four of them walked out to Crimson Viper's car, got in and prepared for take off to wherever they were going. Crimson Viper and Nash sat in the front while Kairi and Chun-Li sat in the back. Crimson Viper started the engine and drove to their destination.

"So how have you been since the last time I saw you, Kairi?" Chun-Li asked her.

"I've been so-so." Kairi responded.

Chun-Li thought there might've been something going on other than what she was told at the police station. Then she looked down at the raccoon that was snuggling up into Kairi's arms, and Kairi held the raccoon close to her.

"Who's your little friend?" Chun-Li asked her with a smile.

"This is Mika, I found her on the roof with her paperwork saying she already had all of her shots she needed to become a pet." Kairi explained to her with a big smile. "Ms. Pears agreed to let me keep her after she saw everything and gave me the paperwork. She wanted me to hold onto it so that if I get adopted I could take it with me."

"Oh, that was nice of her." Chun-Li commented with a smile. Then she decided to change the subject. "Did does guys always come after you like that?" She asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded as her way of saying yes.

"Do you think you could tell us a little more about your parents?" Nash asked her. He wanted to know a little more about Kairi's parents as to see if there was anything that he could link to the prophecy before bringing it to Andrew's attention. He wanted to get a little more proof of Kairi's parents being linked to the prophecy before saying anything.

"They owned a shop that was located behind our house, and they would tell me all these stories about the world being in danger and someone would save the world before it was actually destroyed." Kairi began to explain the stories she heard from her parents. "It was called some kind of World of Danger stories or something. They've been telling it to me since I was only five." She explained to them.

Nash took note of that thinking he could use that for something.

"Nice use of your powers back there, Kairi." Crimson Viper commented on Kairi putting her powers to good use.

"Thanks." Kairi responded with a smile.

"So I guess you already know half of what you need to learn about your powers." Crimson Viper responded back.

Crimson Viper pulled into a sparking space hidden behind an old building so that no one would be able to see the car. The four of them got out of the car and went into the building from the back door. Kairi looked around and saw that the building was seriously empty. There was no sign of anyone in there.

"What are we doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Nash thought it would be a good idea for us to bring you here as part of training." Crimson Viper answered. "He found something here that he thinks might be linked to you and your parents in regards to the prophecy."

Kairi looked around and saw a bunch of pictures painted on the wall as the four of them continued walking in the building. Kairi was able to make a connection between the pictures as she looked at all of them.

"Does this make you think of something?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, they remind me of the stories my parents told me." Kairi answered as she pet Mika's head to calm her down. "This image represents Bison and his evil crew in the hideout working on a plan to save the world."

The image showed a guy wearing red with four people gathered around him at the table.

"This image represents Bison and his gang taking over the world as a group, and it seems like they're going after a little child." Kairi moved onto the next image of the town being destroyed by Bison and his crew, and she saw a little girl hiding somewhere behind one of the huge buildings so she wouldn't be spotted. She looked at the next image. "And image shows the girl being attack by Bison, but she stands up to him and stops him before he could destroy the town anymore."

"Do you know who that girl looks like?" Crimson Viper asked him.

Kairi looked closer at the little girl in the picture. And then it hit her. "She kind of looks like….me." She finally said.

They agreed with her.

There was noise coming from behind them. They turned and saw someone coming their way laughing their evil laugh which gave away the fact that it was a guy making his way over to them.

"Who's there?" Chun-Li demanded the guy to respond.

There was no answer, just more evil laughter.

"I have a better idea." Crimson Viper used her fire to form a light for them to see.

They were finally able to see that it was Bison.

"Something told me that I would find you here, Kairi." Bison said in his evil tone of voice.

"Bison!" Crimson Viper moved Kairi behind her as quickly as possible to protect her and was ready to take down Bison right then and there.

But Chun-Li jumped right in and attacked him. She and Bison got into a battle as a way for her to protect Kairi from Bison, and it seemed to be working. It was working on her part until Bison broke free and got away from her; he used his powers to get out of the building before she was able to get her hands on her.

"No!" Chun-Li was upset that she couldn't stop him.

"Something goes sound right, he shouldn't have been able to find us." Nash said. "This place is completely not seen by anyone."

"Yeah, that's what it said when you found this place on the map." Crimson Viper said in agreement with Nash.

"How could he have found here to begin with is what I want to know." Chun-Li's worries disappeared right then and there. She began to wonder how Bison was finding out where Kairi was.

Crimson Viper and Nash were wondering the exact same thing.

"Come on, we better get Kairi back to the orphan house. Visiting hours are almost over, and we want to make sure we get her back in time." Crimson Viper pointed out.

They rushed outside and got into Crimson Viper's car, took off and drove straight to the orphan house.

_**SF**_

Little did they know, they were being spied on by Bison and his evil gang through a crystal ball produced by Rose. They watched as the car made its way back to the orphan house.

"I got a pretty good glimpse of what we're going to be up against the night of the prophecy." Bison said to his crew. "This little girl is tough as nails to take down some of you and get away before you guys have a chance to catch her."

"We told you that's what happened." Balrog explained. "She's getting better with her powers and putting them to good use like we've said."

"She took down Vega, and now Balrog and Rose." Gen pointed out. "I can't even imagine what she would do when she has to deal with me."

"She'll take you down in a hot second as soon as you approach her." Balrog made a comment about that. "You probably won't stand a chance against her."

"That's when we're going to need an extra hand." Bison said.

Everyone turned around to hear what he had to say.

"Vega, see if you could track down this person." Bison handed Vega a red folder.

Vega took the folder and agreed to set out to find the person Bison wanted him to find.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	22. Chapter 22

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Two

Vega walked around the area to see if he could find who he was looking for to get him to work for Bison. He remained hidden so no one would be able to see him and have him reported to the police and have locked up in jail for the millionth time. He watched a ton of people walk by minding their own business and paying him no attention, so he took that as a good sign that no one noticed him at all as he kept moving.

Vega walked up to a house and checked the address on the paper in the folder that Bison had given him. He walked up to the house after making sure no one saw him and it was the correct address of the person. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened and he walked inside to see white walls and brown floor boards. He heard the owner of the house closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" A male voice asked.

"Are you Sagat?" Vega asked.

"Yes, that's me." Sagat answered.

"Bison sent me here to find you; he needs your help with a very important mission he has on his hands." Vega explained to him.

"What kind of mission is he talking about?" Sagat asked Vega.

"It involves a prophecy that centers around a child." Vega only told him that much and decided to save the rest for when they got back to Bison's hideout.

Sagat agreed to participate in the mission and help Bison.

"Perfect." Vega was that it turned out to be easier than he expected.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	23. Chapter 23

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Three

Outside of the police station, Crimson Viper was on her way to her car after a day of work so she could go home and spend some time with Lauren. But this time it she took the time to plan something a little different this time around for she and Lauren. She saw Nash heading her way to get to his car, and she thought that it was perfecting timing since she already got her plan cleared out with Ms. Pears and Andrew.

"Going to hang out with your daughter?" Nash pulled out his car keys to open his car.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the carnival you were telling me about for the children on spring break. I was wondering if you would like to come." Crimson Viper offered him an invitation.

Nash thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I can tag along." He took her up on her offer.

"Great, meet up at my house later and we can leave from there. Lauren could use a little time away from the house anyway." Crimson Viper got into her and drove off before Nash could say anything.

Nash got into his car and did the same. He thought something good might happen in the mist of hanging out with an old friend of his.

When Crimson Viper got home she parked in the driveway and locked her car on her way inside. She walked into her house and closed the door behind her. Crimson Viper heard Lauren and Sakura giggling at something on the TV, and she heard her mom in the room too. She walked into the entertainment room to join them.

Lauren turned around and saw her mom standing there. "Mommy, mommy." She got up from her seat and rushed over to Crimson Viper.

"Hay, sweetie?" Crimson Viper greeted her daughter with a hug and a smile.

_**SF**_

Chun-Li and Mrs. Daniels were on their way to the orphan house later that day. It was only four-thirty-five in the afternoon. They reason they were going there was to pick up Kairi to go somewhere.

Ms. Pears had Kairi wait outside on the porch for her ride to arrive, and she made El Fuerte stand out there with her after he volunteered to keep an eye on her until she left. Kairi had Mika with her in her arms although she knew she wasn't able to take Mika with her this time around, and Daniel promised to take care of Mika for her. Daniel waited out on the porch along with them.

"I'm glad she likes me, it makes it easier." Daniel petted Mika on her head, and he was surprised to see Mika crawl over to his lap.

Kairi smiled at them and thought the same thing.

"I told Ms. Pears that I'll stay up to let you in just in case you get back late so she won't know anything about it." El Fuerte told Kairi about his plan to make sure Ms. Pears didn't catch her coming in after lights out. He got a glimpse of what Ms. Pears was like to the orphans behind closed doors and wanted to protect them from that. Plus he also heard other information about her from Hazel and Renee.

Kairi thought it was a good thing. That meant three adults were on their side with the whole situation and wanted to protect them against Ms. Pears as much as possible.

Chun-Li parked in the driveway of the orphan house. She and Ms. Daniels got out of the car and walked up to the front pathway and waited for Kairi there.

"I'll see you guys when I get back." Kairi said to them as she walked off the porch to meet Chun-Li and Mrs. Daniels halfway.

When she met up with them they got into Mrs. Daniels's car, and she drove off to where they were taking her.

"Do you have any idea where you're going tonight?" Mrs. Daniels asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's to Crimson Viper's house." Kairi answered.

Chun-Li almost said something smart, but she held her tough. She decided to keep quiet because she didn't want Kairi to catch wind that there was something going on with her and Crimson Viper; and she knew that it was the rule that she had to be transported to and from the orphan house to the person who was going to take her somewhere so there's no way around it. But she was glad that Crimson Viper was responsible for bring her back safely so she wouldn't have to be around her too much.

But it was enough to make Mrs. Daniels notice.

"Is there something wrong, Chun-Li?" Mrs. Daniels asked.

"No, Crimson Viper and I just have a little history between us, but we're dealing with it so it won't get in the way." Chun-Li explained briefly.

Mrs. Daniels left it at that and kept her eyes on the road while driving to Crimson Viper's house.

When they got there she put the car in park in front of the house instead going into the driveway of someone else's house thinking it was illegal unless they get permission to do so by the owner of the house.

Chun-Li looked in the driveway and noticed a second familiar car parked in there. It hit her when she remembered who's car it was and where she'd seen it before. The car belonged to Nash; she'd seen it in the parking lot of the police station and recalled raiding in it with him and Ryu that night they saw Bison.

"So I guess Nash is tagging along with them too." Chun-Li commented.

"Do you want me to walk her in?" Mrs. Daniels asked Chun-Li thinking a little bit about what she just heard.

"No, I'll walk her up. I'll be fine." Chun-Li promised her.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Daniels asked her.

Chun-Li nodded with a smile.

She and Kairi got out of the car and started walking up to the front door.

"If something happens, you didn't see anything." Chun-Li said to Kairi.

Kairi hoped that nothing was going happen. She decided to just ignore it and mind her own business instead of worrying about what two adults were in a feud over when she probably shouldn't even know to begin with.

_**SF**_

Inside Crimson Viper's house, Nash was hanging out downstairs with Lauren and keeping her company while they waited on Crimson Viper. Nash tossed Lauren up in the air and caught her, and Lauren was having fun.

"Maya, I can do this with Lauren all day." Nash called out to her.

"Good." Crimson Viper responded back.

Nash put Lauren down, and Lauren took off to sit in the recliner.

"How much longer?" Nash asked in a joking tone of voice.

"Hold on, it's not my fault you decided to show up early in the mist of me getting ready after work." Crimson Viper responded back. "Plus I had to get Lauren ready as well as soon as I came in."

Nash turned to Lauren and saw her giggling at him. "Not only does she give me an attitude, but I have to deal up with you." He said to in a joking tone of voice.

Lauren just giggled.

"Does always happen?" Nash asked her.

"I don't know." Lauren responded with a smile.

"Of course you don't." Nash said with a smirk.

Crimson Viper walked down the stairs wearing a red t-shirt with jeans and her red sneakers. Nash thought it was about time, and she thought she looked nice.

"Mommy, Nash was trying to use me to get information." Lauren said to her with a smile.

"No way a second-" Nash was cut off.

"Oh, using the child to get information on a girl. Way to go." Crimson Viper said to him with a smirk.

Lauren rushed up to her and was greeted with a hug.

"We're waiting someone else to show up too." Crimson Viper said.

"Who?" Nash asked.

The doorbell rung. Crimson Viper left Lauren with Nash and answered the door to see Chun-Li standing outside on her porch with Kairi by her side.

"Don't worry; I'm just dropping her off as requested." Chun-Li said. "Just be sure to drop her off when you guys are done."

Kairi walked inside.

"Thanks." Crimson Viper said to her.

Chun-Li walked off without a word and got into Mrs. Daniels's car. They took off and went back to their own houses for the rest of the evening.

"Alright, I think we're ready to go." Crimson Viper said to Lauren and Nash.

They went outside and got into Crimson Viper's car. They took off and headed for the carnival.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	24. Chapter 24

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Four

Crimson Viper pulled into the parking lot of the carnival and drove into a parking space. She parked the car and everyone got out of the car and she locked it as they walked into the carnival.

Lauren and Kairi got to know each other during the car raid sitting in the backseat, and they actually became really good friends. Lauren looked at Kairi as an older sister she never had. And Kairi considered Lauren her little sister as well.

Kairi began to wonder what it would be like to have a little sibling that would see her as a role model, but she knew that wasn't going to happen now. She started thinking a little about her parents and wondered if they would've had another child if they were still alive. Kairi wished she could find out, but she didn't have a way of doing that.

"Is there a certain time you have to be back at the orphan house?" Crimson Viper asked Kairi.

Kairi told her she had to be back at nine, but El Fuerte was going to keep watch so she won't get in trouble if she ended up getting back after lights out.

Crimson Viper took that into real consideration, although she wouldn't have Kairi back too late so she wouldn't for curfew time, plus Lauren goes to bed at nine-thirty. She thought that would give a little extra time for Lauren to burn off any sugar from the treats. It was also the same time that the carnival was shutting down for the night.

They got their tickets and continued walking inside. Lauren and Kairi were both in shock when they saw how cool everything was set up, and there was so many activities to choose from.

"I told you the kids would love this place when we arrived." Nash said to Crimson Viper with a smile.

"I never said they wouldn't." Crimson Viper responded back with a smirk.

Nash snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, girls', we've got plenty of time to try as many things as possible. So we can take a break when you girls get hungry for dinner." Crimson Viper said to them.

Kairi and Lauren were okay with that.

They took off and started looking which of the raids they wanted to go on first and go from there. They agreed to start off with something small and work their way up to the bigger raids as they went along. Crimson Viper and Nash followed them and kept an eye on them.

"Oh, that looks fun." Kairi saw the swings that went up in the air and flew around.

They got in line and waited for the guy to let them onto the raid. Nash waited with Crimson Viper off on the side while Kairi and Lauren went on the raid.

As soon as Kairi and Lauren were settled into their swings the guy started the raid. They were flying around in the air, and swings grew faster and faster each time the poll of the swings got higher and higher. They were almost able to see the entire carnival from in the air as the raid continued. The swings slowed down to single that the raid was reaching an end. When it came the guy left everyone, and Kairi and Lauren went to meet Crimson Viper and Nash where they were standing waiting for them.

"Did you have fun on the raid, girls'?" Crimson Viper asked them a smile.

"Yeah, I was able to see the whole park from there." Lauren answered with a huge smile.

"I was able to see beyond the park." Kairi commented.

"Glad to see you guys love it." Nash gave Lauren and Kairi both a high-five. "You guys want to go on so more raids?" He asked him.

"Yeah." Lauren and Kairi said in unison.

"Alright, come on." Nash said to them with a smile as he led the way to the rest of the raids at the carnival.

Crimson Viper was surprised that Nash was so good with children considering the fact that he didn't have any children of his own. She also couldn't believe how good Nash was with Lauren the entire time.

They got to a roller coaster, and Nash was going to raid with Lauren and Kairi. He looked over and saw that Crimson Viper was standing by herself.

"Maya, come on. You have to go on at lease one raid with us." Nash said.

Crimson Viper knew that Lauren and Kairi were going to want her to get up there with too so she decided to go for it and joined them in line.

They got on the roller coaster and got strapped in their seats.

"If anything happens to me, it'll be on your head." Crimson Viper said jokingly to Nash a warning.

"The last time I checked roller coasters were safe and approved to raid." Nash said back in the same joking tone of voice.

"By who?" Crimson Viper asked in the same joking tone she was using earlier.

"The people who test raid it well in advance before the park opens up to let people inside. If it wasn't safe they would get rid of it." Nash responded.

"Good to know." Crimson Viper said with a smirk.

The roller coaster started up and took off. Everyone was cheer with excitement as the raid went on, and there were people who were even waving their hands in the air. Just as the raid came to an end everyone settled down and got off as soon as the raid came to a complete stop.

"Whoa." Lauren enjoyed the roller coaster just as much as everyone else.

"That was assume." Kairi commented with a smile.

"Despite the fact that I got a little dizzy from all the twists and turns they added to that thing." Crimson Viper joked around with them.

They went on a few more raids and had a good time in the first two powers of the trip to the carnival. They even got Crimson Viper and Nash to go on most of the raids and play some of the games with them along the way as time went by.

Then it was time for them to take a break to grab dinner and something to drink. It was all Nash's treat since he suggested the carnival to Crimson Viper a few days ago last day. Plus Crimson Viper kind of talked Nash into it, and he agreed, even though he was a little irritated in a joking kind of way. But at the same time, he still wanted to be there for them as much as possible no matter what happens.

Nash returned to the table with four sodas, four chicken sandwiches and four fries for each of them. He handed each of them their soda, sandwich and fries for dinner before he sat down and enjoyed his dinner himself.

Everyone began enjoying their dinner.

"And the cups are refillable and dishwasher safe, just so you know." Nash pointed out with a smirk.

"Smart thinking." Crimson Viper said with a smirk as she took a sip of her soda.

Nash smirked and rolled his eyes.

Kairi enjoyed her dinner and was thankful that it saved her from having to eat that it was something better than the unhealthy food that Ms. Pears always made the chiefs go get from the food drive at night and serve to the orphans. After they cook the food, that is. But Kairi also felt bad for the other orphans who were stuck eating the dinner at the house tonight, and she knew that she was going to have to put up with it tomorrow morning for breakfast because Ms. Pears would make them eat the leftover dinner for breakfast.

"Well, Kairi, it looks like you haven't eaten anything in a little while since you'd been at the orphan house." Nash commented.

Kairi nodded. "You could say that." She took a sip of her soda.

"What is it like there?" Lauren asked out of curiosity.

"It's so-so if you ask me." Kairi began to explain. "The good part is that you get to make a lot of new friends along the way while waiting to get adopted, but then there are a few moments when it's not so good. If a parent comes in to adopt a child, and you sit and hope that they're going to pick you-but when they don't that's what hurts the children the most."

"Oh." Lauren felt bad for Lauren after hearing about the orphan house like that. It made her feel blessed that she has a mom who loves her a lot and would always be there for her.

"Yeah, and then the person who owns the place could be a nice person, or they're going to be evil and make the orphans' life a living pain until they get adopted. But if they don't get adopted by eighteen when they go off to college then they get sent away, and the head of the orphan house organization will help them with that." Kairi continued on with the explanation.

Lauren felt even more bad inside for Kairi and what she had to deal with.

"That's tough." Crimson Viper felt bad for Kairi as well and wished there's a way she could help.

"Yeah, I know." Kairi responded with a smirk.

After they were done with dinner, they cleaned up their trash and put it in the trash bin near their table.

"That was the best chicken sandwich I ever had." Lauren said with a smile.

"Same here." Kairi said in agreement.

Crimson Viper was glad to see that Lauren and Kairi were having a conversation. It was a sign that they were getting along on their first time meeting each other, and they were already becoming best friends, like sisters in her book.

"So who's ready to go on some more raids and play some more games here before it's time to go?" Nash asked the girls.

Kairi and Lauren were up for that.

Nash led the way to the other raids that they haven't been on yet, and they were on the other side of the carnival by then.

They went on more raids and played more games in which they won a lot of prizes for. The wasn't ending anytime soon, although they were keeping track of time the entire time while they were in the mist of having fun. Crimson Viper and Nash even joined the girls on a few more raids and played a few more games for the girls and enjoyed that time with them. Kairi and Lauren were even glad to have them join them here and there, and it was considered family time for them. They even went to a booth and took a picture; they had four copies of it made and framed for each of them.

"That was so much fun." Lauren commented.

Kairi nodded in agreement with a smile.

Crimson Viper pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was only eight-forty-five in the evening, and she and Nash wanted the girls to enjoy their selves and get on as much raids as possible. Crimson Viper also didn't want to get Kairi back to the house too late, even though someone volunteered to keep an eye out for her so she wouldn't get into trouble with Ms. Pears if she got back a little after lights out.

"This turned out to be what the girls needed." Nash commented to Crimson Viper.

"It did get their mind off of things." Crimson Viper said agreement.

"And it seem to have done you some good." Nash said with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" Crimson Viper asked him out of curiosity.

"It took your mind off things too." Nash explained to her.

Crimson Viper thought about it, and she had to admit that he did have a point. The whole carnival took her mind off of all the events that's happened over the pass few days. It all started from the day Lauren's dad passed away after six years of missing so much of her life and not being present as a father.

Nash wished that there was something more he could do to help them deal with it instead of letting them ignore the pain it might've been causing inside. Especially Lauren, being only six-years-old and haven't really talked about it. Nash wondered how Lauren's been dealing with the whole situation at her age, even though she did have her mom there and looked up to her.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	25. Chapter 25

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Five

Vega and Sagat made it back to Bison's hide out without being followed by any of the warriors who were after them knowing that seeing them would lead them to Bison and land all of them all in jail before they even got started.

"He picked a location in the woods of all places?" Sagat asked.

"It's only place people aren't going to look for him. They think that he's hiding in the city, and he figured this place would throw them off in their search." Vega explained.

"Oh." Sagat understood where Bison was going with the location after hearing the reason as to why he selected it. He thought it was actually a good idea, and he would even do the same if he was planning to take over the world like Bison was.

Vega knocked on the door using the secret knock that they came up with just to be on the safe side. "We used that knock at all times so no one who's plotting against us will get inside. And we have henchmen wearing a red and blue cloche to hide their faces when they travel into the city to gather supplies." He explained.

Sagat took note of that and kept that in his memory for future reference. "So we'll have to wear that too." He said.

"For safety reasons." Vega explained.

The door opened before them. It was Gen.

"Looks like you came back quicker than we were anticipating." Gen commented.

"He was on board as soon as I told him we were working for Bison." Vega said.

Gen moved out of the way and allowed them inside. He quickly closed the door to the hide out behind them before anyone else saw them and decided to rush inside.

They walked over to the table where there was an extra chair for Sagat.

"Sagat, we took the time to prepare for your arrival to join our crew." Bison said with an evil smirk. "We've been expecting that you would join our team."

"I would like to support you guys in whatever you're planning this time around." Sagat took his seat at the table along with Vega. "Rose agreed to join us? I thought she'd be on the other side."

"We made a clone of her to use for our evil plots." Vega explained. "We have the real Rose hidden down in the basement in a cage so she won't be able to escape and turn us into the police being that she's a physic who can see the future."

"Oh." Sagat didn't know exactly what to think about that situation and if it any of it seemed like a good idea.

"What did I miss?" Vega asked Balrog.

"Not much, we waited for you guys to return." Balrog explained to him.

Vega thought that was a good thing.

"Are you familiar with prophecies, Sagat?" Bison asked him.

"Yes." Sagat answered. "Vega told me that there was a prophecy involving a child in her pre-teen year."

"Well, that saves me from making the introduction." Bison responded with an evil grin on his face. He pulled the folder out of his drawer and gave it to Sagat.

Sagat opened the folder and read all of the information written inside.

"We have to take her down before she takes me down." Bison began to explain to Sagat. "They've been training here for this day as it seems based on how she went used a great deal of her powers to take down Balrog, one of the toughest ones in our crew. Aside from you, that is."

"She's been causing trouble?" Sagat asked. He closed the folder and gave it back.

"From our stand point." Bison said. "That's why we have to act fast before Kairi's able to use her powers fully, which will be the night of the prophecy. We'll have to come up with something that would work this time around."

_**SF**_

Little did they know, Makoto was in the basement with Rose secretly listening and taking note of what was going on in the meeting Bison was holding upstairs. Every single detail worried Rose.

"Great, so they're going to take her down before the prophecy even begins. That's not a good sign." Makoto commented.

"Were you able to get anyone else to help you?" Rose asked her.

"I got Sakura and Ibuki, and that's about it." Makoto answered. "I hope that'll be enough to help Kairi."

"I'm sure it will be." Rose responded despite her worries for the future.

Makoto began to wonder what she was talking about.

"I can see the future of Kairi. She's going to be alright, and she'll save us all from this evil danger we're in; I can see it." Rose had confidence in Kairi.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	26. Chapter 26

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Six

It was nine-twenty-five at night.

Crimson Viper, Nash, Lauren and Kairi were in the car, and Crimson Viper was in the middle of driving with Nash in the passenger's seat while Lauren and Kairi were both sitting in the backseat with their seatbelts on. They were having a conversation about their trip to the carnival.

It was the perfect ending to an amazing evening for people who spent the day with their children doing something fun. It made the parents' feel good at the end of the day to know their children had fun with them, but the four of them were only able to say half of that statement. Crimson Viper and Nash were glad to see that the girls had a good time at the carnival, although Crimson Viper was Lauren's mother, Nash wasn't related to them, and Kairi was an orphan.

They were on their way to the orphan house to drop off Kairi for the night.

Crimson Viper was glad that Lauren and Kairi had a good time at the carnival and formed a friendship at the end of the evening. They won a few prizes and took a bunch of pictures to remember the day they had together, and Nash was there with them to enjoy it with them. Crimson Viper felt like she spent the entire evening with a family, and it was a life she tried to fix for Lauren all this time since the day she was born, rather Charlie was the father figure in her life or not. She also felt like she had two amazing daughters when she had Lauren and Kairi together.

"I thought you were going to be scared when you got on the raid." Kairi said with a smile to Lauren.

"No, I though you were going to be scare." Lauren responded back with a smile.

They giggled with excitement and continued talking about how much fun they had at the carnival. They wished that they could've stayed there longer and enjoy their selves more.

Crimson Viper and Nash were thrilled to see Lauren and Kairi continuing to bond during the drive. To Crimson Viper, it was a good sign that they were able to become best friends after a small period of time they'd spent together.

"Do they always get this excited when the carnival comes around?" Nash asked.

"Lauren is, and this is the first time I've seen Kairi happy in a little while since the day I've met her." Crimson Viper responded with a smirk.

"Oh." Nash commented.

Crimson Viper kept her eyes on the road, a hand on the stirring wheel and her free hand on the arm rest. Nash was about to place a hand on Crimson Viper's free hand, but it was interrupted before he could make it.

Crimson Viper pulled up right in front of the orphan house, placed her car in park and got out with Kairi so she could walk her up to the house. Crimson Viper walked up to the house.

El Fuerte saw them from the window and opened the door for them instead of one of them knocking so Ms. Pears wouldn't wake up. Daniel and Addie stayed up and snuck downstairs so he could join El Fuerte and wait up for Kairi as well. They were glad to see Kairi with her items from the carnival and a smile on her face.

Crimson Viper and Kairi walked up to the porch, and Daniel greeted Kairi with a hug. Kairi hugged him back and a smile.

"Did Ms. Pears notice I was gone?" Kairi asked.

"No, she went to sleep early when El Fuerte told her that he, Hazel and Renee will make sure everyone was in bed and keep an eye on things." Daniel explained to her. "It's the only he could make sure she didn't stay up to wait for you to get home; and Renee and Hazel promised to keep a secret, even though they got everyone else in bed. Mika's in the girls' sleeping at the end of the bed; of course I had a little help from Addie in the process along the way. "

"Oh." Kairi thought that was better than nothing as long as it kept her from getting into trouble with Ms. Pears in the long run. "Thanks." She said to them with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing her back." El Fuerte said to Crimson Viper. He moved Kairi into the house.

"No problem, just as long as we didn't bring her home too late." Crimson Viper's thoughts went to Kairi's safety as well as the safety of everyone else in the orphan house. She waited until Kairi and Daniel were out of ear range before she decided to bring it up. She noticed that Addie was right behind them and thought it wouldn't be a good idea for her to hear it either. "Are you keeping track of Bison?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been here since mid-morning." El Fuerte was in the prophecy as well and was on board with protecting Kairi as well. "I'll let you know if anything goes wrong."

Crimson Viper left it at that and walked back to her car so she could get Lauren to the house before it got any later. When she got to the car she was noticed that Lauren fell asleep. She got into the car and drove off to her house.

El Fuerte quietly closed the door after making sure Crimson Viper took off safely.

Upstairs in the girls' room Kairi walked back to her bed wearing her pajamas, and she was careful not to wake up anyone from their sleep, including Mika. Kairi got in bed, pulled the covers over her and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Addie got into bed as well and fell asleep for the night. She was a little worried as far as Kairi's nightmares, but she thought that after a trip to the carnival it would take her mind off of it.

_**SF**_

Crimson Viper pulled up in the driveway to her house. She put the car in park, got out and walked to the other side to get Lauren while Nash helped carried Lauren's things. They walked up to the house and Crimson Viper unlocked the door and opened it with the house keys, and they walked inside.

Lauren was still asleep in her mom's arms.

"Let's get you to bed." Crimson Viper carried Lauren upstairs to her room so she could get her into her pajamas and put her in bed for the night.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Nash asked.

"You could just leave it there, and I'll get it in the morning when she wakes up." Crimson Viper answered as she walked into Lauren's room.

Nash placed the bag with Lauren's carnival stuff on the counter and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV.

Upstairs, Crimson Viper got Lauren in her pajamas and tucked her into bed for the remainder of the night. She pulled the blanket to Lauren's stomach and placed her panda bear on the side of her.

"Mommy, are we going to be able to see Kairi again before she gets adopted from the orphan house?" Lauren asked in her sleepy voice.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will." Crimson Viper answered with a smile.

"I hope so." Lauren commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Crimson Viper said with a smile. She expected Lauren was going to ask that question sooner or later.

Lauren yawned and fell.

Crimson Viper gently kissed her on the forehead, cut the light off in Lauren's bed room and quietly closed the door behind her as she walked out. She went downstairs and walked into the living room to find that Nash was still there.

Nash looked up at her with a smile.

"I won't even ask." Crimson Viper commented with a smirk. She walked over and joined him.

"Lauren must've been tired out in the car." Nash said.

"Yeah, she asked about Kairi." Crimson Viper briefly filled him on that. "I'm glad she had a good time."

"But…." Nash had a feeling that Crimson Viper was going to say more.

"It's just that she's never going to be able to do that with her father, rather Charlie was alive or not." Crimson Viper finally said. "I know you're here for her, but it's just as friends. I'm pretty sure there's no guy out there who would want to be with me and put up with a child on top of that."

"I don't see why a guy wouldn't want to be with you." Nash commented. "You're a cool person to hang out with, and Lauren's just as cute as you are."

"You're just saying that." Crimson Viper thought about how much it would affect Lauren not to have a father in her life.

"Of course I'm not just saying that, it's true." Nash continued on. "You have such an amazing daughter, you're an amazing mom. I would hang around you guys."

Crimson Viper thought about it for a moment.

Nash placed a hand on Crimson Viper's and was about to kiss her. That was until he got interrupted when they heard something.

"What was that?" Nash asked.

"I think it came from the kitchen." Crimson Viper pointed out.

They heard it again. It sounded like someone was knocking on the window in the kitchen. Crimson Viper and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. They saw four shadows standing by the window.

"Who's out at this time of night?" Nash asked.

"I bet I can find out." Crimson Viper said.

Crimson Viper walked over to the window to see who it was. She looked outside and opened the window as soon as she recognized three out of the four shadows and was surprised to see them out so late. "Sakura? Cammy? Chun-Li?"

Nash walked over to see if it was really them.

"Hey?" Sakura said with a smile.

"What's going on? And why do you have Sakura out this late?" Crimson Viper's concern was for Sakura's safety. "Her parents are going to kill you guys if they found out she was out here."

"We already got it cleared with them when we went to pick her up, genus." Chun-Li responded with an attitude.

"Well you should've said that in the first place." Crimson Viper responded. "And we have to keep it down, Lauren's asleep." She informed them.

"What else is new?" Chun-Li responded back.

Crimson Viper shot her a warning look that said she didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time she showed up at her house unannounced. She turned her attention to the fourth person standing there. It was a female with white skin, black hair, and dark eyes and dressed in a white marshal arts outfit.

"Who are you?" Crimson Viper asked her.

"This is Makoto, she and Sakura are helping us protect Kairi." Cammy explained. "Where's Kairi now?" She asked.

"I just dropped her off at the orphan house a while ago." Crimson Viper answered.

"They got her hyped up on sugar and dropped her off when they thought it was the perfect timing." Chun-Li commented.

"Did anyone ask you?" Crimson Viper said to her.

Chun-Li turned away.

"What's going on here anyway?" Crimson Viper asked them.

"We've found Rose, Bison's holding her captive." Makoto explained to her.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


	27. Chapter 27

Street Fighter:

World of Danger

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sagat set out at the crack of dawn to the orphan house as ordered by Bison. Their hope this time around was that Sagat would be able to take down Kairi with the prophecy being only one day away. Bison knew that Sagat was their only hope left if he was going to make an attempt to change the prophecy.

Sagat landed on the roof of the orphan house quietly and managed not to wake up anyone.

"Sagat, are you there?" Bison's voice came through on Sagat's ear peace.

"I just got here." Sagat responded back.

"Alright, stick to the plan. And be careful, the girl turned out to be stronger than I thought she would be." Bison ended the connection.

Sagat started looking into each window to see if he could find Kairi and take care of her before she wakes up. As he did that he heard something. Sagat turned around to see where it was coming from, and he saw Gen standing there behind him.

"Gen?" Sagat was surprised that he was there.

Gen started walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Sagat asked him.

"I thought you could use a little help dealing with the child." Gen explained with a smirk.

"In what way?" Sagat wanted to hear what Gen had to say.

"Kairi's a strong girl, and we all know that." Gen began to explain to him. "She's as strong as Crimson Viper and Chun-Li. We've noticed that when we saw her using her powers in battle when Bison sent each of us out here to destroy her.

Sagat thought Gen had a point.

"Did you find her window yet?" Gen asked to see where Sagat was in the process.

"Not yet, I just got started." Sagat went back to looking for Kairi through each of the windows of the orphan house.

Gen helped him.

Sagat finally found Kairi sleeping in her bed with her panda bare she won from an arcade game at the carnival a few hours earlier. "Gen, I found her." He said to him.

Gen walked over to the window and saw Kairi. "This is going to be easier than we thought." He commented with an evil smirk.

Sagat quietly opened the window so he could sneak in and destroy Kairi before he lost the chance. He wasn't having any luck with getting the window to open.

"It's locked." Sagat said to Gen.

"Let me see if I can open it." Gen said.

Sagat moved out of the way. Gen stepped in front of the window that lead them to Kairi and decided to put his powers to use. As soon as the window opened Gen went into the room first, and Sagat followed in behind him.

"Wait until I tell you it's safe." Gen said.

Sagat was okay with that.

They made sure that Kairi was asleep before they went any further with their plans to destroy her.

"Now?" Sagat asked him.

The door flew open, and a shadowy figure appeared before them and turned on the light. It was El Fuerte.

"Leave the kid alone." El Fuerte warned them.

"Now." Gen said to Sagat. "Grab her now."

Sagat was about to grab Kairi. But Kairi woke up and punched him, and Sagat fill to the ground in pain.

Sagat looked up at her. "Where did you learn to do that-"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked him.

"Kairi, run." El Fuerte warned her.

Gen grabbed Kairi and placed his hand over her mouth. "Let's get out before they show up." He said to Sagat.

Gen and Sagat went out the window as El Fuerte went after them to rescue Kairi. Kairi used her powers on Gen to break free of his grip on her, and it worked; she used her powers on him and Sagat to keep them from going after her.

"Who sent you here?" Kairi demanded answers from them.

Gen just laughed his evil laugh as El Fuerte made his way onto the roof.

"What do you want?" Kairi wasn't giving up until she got answers from them.

"I always told Bison you were trouble. You're just as much trouble as Chun-Li as a teenager, and Crimson Viper on the force." Gen used his powers to hit Kairi.

Kairi moved out of the way before she got hit. She used her powers to attack him, and she had a good aim when Gen fill and hit the ground. Sagat grabbed Kairi, but Kairi's powers caused him to lose his grip on her, and she prepared herself just in case he or Gen attacked her again.

Sagat was about to attack until he hit the floor.

Kairi was surprised to see that El Fuerte was responsible for that. "El Fuerte, you don't know how dangerous these guys are and who they're working-"

"I already know, Crimson Viper already told me." El Fuerte explained. "I've dealt with guys like them before."

Kairi began to wonder how long Bison's been up to this and what his true motive was from the start if it wasn't always set on capturing her. She also began to wonder how she could go about stopping him before it got worse.

"You won't have to worry about him too much longer once the prophecy comes." El Fuerte assured her that everything would be okay.

"The prophecy?" Kairi said in a little bit of a surprise. She wondered how long El Fuerte knew about the prophecy and didn't say anything to her about it.

El Fuerte's communication device went off.

"El Fuerte, I got a report of a break in at the orphan house. What's going on there? Is Kairi okay?" Ryu's voice came through.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"It's Ryu, he's just checking on you." El Fuerte answered.

Kairi began to wonder who Ryu was since she never heard of him before.

"Kairi's fine, Bison just sent two people after her, but we took care of the both of them." El Fuerte answered into the communication device.

"Okay, we'll send the authorities right over to take them off to the jail house right away." Ryu responded back. "Make sure Kairi gets into bed, and keep her out of danger."

"Okay, I will." El Fuerte promised to do that.

The conversation ended there, and El Fuerte turned his attentions back to Kairi.

"Who is Ryu?" Kairi asked him.

"He's a warrior who does marshal arts, and he helps out at the police station too." El Fuerte explained to her.

"Oh." Kairi managed to say.

"Alright, you heard the guy." El Fuerte said to her.

They went back inside, and Kairi went back to sleep in her bed for the remainder of the night. When El Fuerte turned to close the window he saw that Sagat and Gen were gone. He quickly closed the window just in case they snuck off somewhere else and were planning to sneak into the house. He locked the window to make sure they didn't have a way to get inside.

_**SF**_

Little did he know, Gen and Sagat took off and went back to the hide to report the news back to Bison. They made sure no one was following them back to the hide as usual after their mission so no one would where Bison's hiding and arrest him.

"I can't believe we just got taken down by some little kid." Sagat commented.

"This is not going to end well." Gen said. "I don't think Bison's going to like this at all."

They made it back to the hide and went to the hideout without any problems. They went inside where Bison was waiting for them. Vega, Balrog and Rose's clone walked in to hear the conversation that was going to take place so they would be able to hear exactly what's going on.

Bison was a little concern about what happened since they didn't bring Kairi back with them.

"Did you complete mission?" Bison asked them.

"We didn't get a chance." Sagat answered. He explained briefly what happened to them when they got inside.

"She caught you guys?" Bison was shocked that the plan didn't work out for them in the end. "It should've worked right then and there, she was asleep in bed and should've made it easy to take her down when she lease expected it."

"You'll be surprise at how quickly she woke up." Gen commented. "And a second person was there to help her out."

"How did she take you guys down like that?" Balrog was disturbed when he heard the news. "What caused her to wake up in the middle of the night like that? I thought that girl was a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah, she was asleep when you guys were there." Vega pointed out as a reminder to them.

"Someone busted into the room when they heard us coming into the room, and we don't know exactly how they heard us." Gen pointed out to them.

"We only got one more day to take her down before the prophecy day comes. I'm not going to let this little girl get in my way." Bison started thinking of a plan that would work out this time around.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sagat asked.

"I have a plan." Bison finally said to them. He turned around to face them. "I just got an idea that is sure to take down this little girl for good."

Everyone gathered around to see what he was going to say.

"The prophecy isn't until tomorrow night, correct?" Bison asked them.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, in the mean time we can take a step ahead of this prophecy to see if we can get things right where it should be." Bison began to explain. "I'll send a group to take her down while a second group is doing some research on her to find the people close enough to her and see what they can find."

"That sounds like a good idea." Gen said in agreement. "But what are we going to do with the information on her if we find anything useful?" He asked.

"We'll put it to good use just in case we don't take her down before the prophecy begins." Bison continued on. "Rose and Gen will do some research, and Sagat and Balrog make another attempt to destroy her for good."

Little did they know, Makoto was listening in to the conversation and was fearful of what was going to happen to Kairi at this point. But she wasn't alone. Sakura and Ibuki were with her; they were wearing the same uniform as her that hided their faces so no one would catch them.

"But what about those friends of hers?" Balrog asked.

"What about them?" Bison asked him.

"They're always getting in the way whenever we go after her." Balrog pointed out.

"It's true, that's also what's been happening." Vega said in agreement to Balrog's comment.

"Stop them no matter what it takes." Bison said to them as an order. "Don't let the cops or anyone protecting her get in your way."

Makoto led the way back downstairs into the basement where Rose was still being captive. She closed the door behind them and continued walking downstairs until she got to Rose's cage.

"Rose, are you awake?" Makoto asked her. "We've got some new information on the prophecy."

Rose turned around and saw the three girls standing there. "Tell me what's going on. Tell me there's good news." She demanded.

They filled her in on everything that went on upstairs and what was happening as of first thing in the morning.

"This can't be good." Rose commented with fear in her voice.

"What are we going to do?" Ibuki asked her.

Rose thought of something. "There's something that Bison's unaware of. It's only known to physics." She finally said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"There's no way to defeat a prophecy, it can't be done." Rose started to explain to them. "Once a prophecy is set, there's no way to change or any way to get around it. That is why it's called a prophecy if it's something good."

The girls thought about that and were glad they were able to use that to their own advantage when it was time.

"But in the mean time, I want you to take care of Kairi and the others. We can't let Bison get away with what he's doing." Rose added.

The girls promised to do that.

Street Fighter: World of Danger

A Street Fights Fan Fiction


End file.
